Shinigami
by Medeah
Summary: Su familia ha sido atacada brutalmente, para salvarlos, Raphael se ve obligado a tomar una decisión que puede cambiar su destino... y su profesión. EDITADO!
1. El vacío

Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son mías.

Este fic está basado en la serie de TV del 2003. Además, está basado en el Volumen 1 de "Bleach", pero no es un crossover.

Los Shinigamis, las zanpakutos, la sociedad de almas y los vacíos no son míos tampoco, son de Bleach.

Shinigami significa "Dios de los muertos" en japonés.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI**

**1.- EL VACÍO.**

.- Estúpido... estúpido...- Se me salía de entre los dientes, casi sin aire, cada vez que golpeaba el saco de práctica. Eran más de las doce y ya llevaba unas dos horas dándole al pobre saco, pero aún estaba lejos de desahogarme.

- Es un imbécil, hijo de la gran...- Pasé de los puños a las patadas y la argolla que sostenía el saco ya amenazaba con desprenderse... otra vez.

Pero francamente, me importaba bastante poco.

Mis músculos palpitaban, los sentía hinchados, probablemente por haber estado haciendo más de lo necesario por más tiempo del recomendable, pero aún estaba lejos de querer detenerme. No podía evitar imaginar la cara de Leo en el saco cada vez que lo golpeaba y más ganas me daban de aporrearlo.

Los demás ni siquiera se habían asomado por ahí. Mejor que ni lo pensaran, saben de sobra que es preferible que le esté dando al saco toda la noche antes de que las emprenda con algo más. Aunque no es mi culpa que se me rompan las cosas... Después de lanzarlas contra la pared...

Ok, tal vez sí es mi culpa.

Pero si lo hago es porque me han puesto en este estado, no es mi culpa después de todo, el ponerme así.

Maldición, no lo es. Pero nadie me da nunca la razón, nadie está de mi parte, ni siquiera una vez.

.- Ese maldito...

Siempre con un sermón, siempre creyendo que puede hacerlo todo mejor que yo, siempre encontrando alguna falla, algún defecto, siempre encontrando algo malo.

"Raphael, deberías esto..."

"Raphael por qué nunca haces esto otro..."

Siempre queriendo cambiarme, molesto como una mosca zumbona dentro de mi cabeza.

.- Maldito, pero ¿Quién mierda se cree que es? - Dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

¿Quién se cree que es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer, lo que debo y lo que no?

"Entrena más duro, Raphael"

"No es necesaria tanta violencia, Raphael"

"Eres descuidado, Raphael"

"¡Nunca estás suficientemente preparado, Raphael!"

.- ¿Pero quién se cree que es?

Detuve las patadas contra el saco y lo agarré con ambos brazos. Con un rugido lo arranqué de la anilla de un tirón, arrojándolo contra la pared, donde se abrió por la mitad y su relleno de aserrín se esparció por todo el piso.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ya lo había roto... de nuevo. Ojalá eso alcanzara para hacerme sentir culpable.

.- A quién le importa...

Me encogí de hombros. Ya había tenido suficiente por esa noche de todas formas.

Toda la culpa la había tenido aquella tarde de práctica. No quería entrenar, no estaba de ánimos, sólo quería salir un rato... Pero Leo insistió.

Eso tendría que parar ya, ya no somos chicos, ya no somos nenes, no sé por qué cree que necesito que me diga qué es lo que debo hacer a cada rato. Sólo pensaba en patearle el trasero para que me dejara en paz, pero apenas si lograba tocar al maldito, se escabullía de mis golpes haciéndome sentir que me movía bajo el agua y que él tenía una eternidad para hacerse a un lado.

.- Tus reflejos están muy lentos.- Decía mientras sacaba una espada y me atacaba al cuerpo.

Saqué ambos sais y la bloquee a tiempo. El filo de la katana se enredó en ellos y de un tirón las arranqué de sus manos. Iba a abalanzarme sobre él, pero ya tenía el filo de la otra espada en la cara...

.- No te descuides ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? tu enemigo puede ocultar una segunda arma o...- Estirando su pierna, alcanzó con los dedos del pie el filo de la otra katana tirada en el piso, levantándola sin siquiera mirarla, manteniendo los ojos clavados en mí - ...O los medios para recuperar el arma perdida pueden no estar lejos.

Con un movimiento de su pierna, la katana giró por los aires hasta que la empuñadura quedó atrapada limpiamente en su mano.

.- Si, claro...- Murmuré.- ¿Vas a enseñarme a mi cómo pelear?

.- Te confías demasiado.

.- Ya no soy un nene, Leo. Deja de jugar al gran papi conmigo.

.- Cuando dejes de comportándote como un chiquilín idiota.- Me dijo calmadamente.

Y esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Me lancé contra él, la idea era arrancarle la cabeza con los dientes, pero estaba demasiado furioso como para acertarle. Después de varios intentos, me detuve frente a él, jadeando.

.- No eres Splinter.- Le dije, furioso.- Convéncete de una vez.

Se congeló.

Se me quedó mirando como si le hubieran dado un tiro. Eso le había dolido, lo supe tan pronto como lo había dicho, aún cuando él no había respondido nada. Pero lo noté en sus ojos, apenas un ligero cambio...

Pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, lo dicho, dicho estaba y no pensaba retirarlo. Me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada.

Desde la muerte de Splinter, Leo se había ido exigiendo a sí mismo el doble; ya no sólo actuaba como el hermano mayor, de verdad trataba de tomar el lugar de Splinter y no tenía porqué, nadie se lo había pedido. Nadie lo esperaba, no sé si lo necesitábamos siquiera, tal vez al principio, pero ahora...

Estábamos tan atontados cuando ocurrió, a pesar de que lo veníamos esperando desde hacía un par de años, igual su muerte nos tomó por sorpresa. Nadie sabía qué hacer, ni él ni ninguno de nosotros. Creo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que sólo teníamos dieciséis años. Uno no tiene porqué saber qué hacer cuando se queda solo a los dieciséis.

Solo vi a Leo llorar una vez. Sabíamos que sufría, tenía que estar mal, como todos, pero sólo lo vi llorar una vez. Todos estábamos mal ¿Por qué en él debía ser distinto? Pero jamás lo demostró, no quería que nadie se preocupara por él, supongo. Al fin y al cabo, alguien debía pararse al frente ahora que Splinter no estaba.

Creo que sólo asumió que debía ser él. Nadie se lo pidió, pero supongo que fue porque ya todos lo dábamos por hecho.

Todo eso estaba muy bien, pero yo sólo quería que me dejara en paz, casi no me dejaba respirar. Es normal que me ponga nervioso, si me asfixia así.

Sin embargo, esa mirada en su rostro... no puedo creer que se haya tomado tan en serio lo que dije. Casi deseé que se me tirara encima y me diese un par de buenos golpes y fin del problema.

Pero no lo hizo, sólo se me quedó mirando eternamente. Al final terminó asintiendo.

O rindiéndose...

.- No intento igualarlo.- Dijo.- Sólo me preocupo...

.- ¿Por mí? No gracias. Jamás te lo he pedido, sólo déjame en paz. Yo puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien solo...

.- Raphael...

.- ¡Sólo déjame en paz!- Le grité.

Finalmente reventé ¿Qué esperaba? Me colma hasta que soy una bola caliente, enojada y furiosa y luego insiste en seguir inflándome hasta que tengo que decir la primera imbecilidad que se me viene a la cabeza. Incluso si no era mi intención lastimar los sentimientos de nadie en primer lugar.

Leo simplemente no sabe cuando debe dejarme solo.

No dijo nada más después de eso y yo no me quedé a ver su expresión: di media vuelta y me retiré. No le había hablado desde entonces.

Ahora, varias horas después de ese incidente, recién me sentía mejor, lo suficientemente cansado como para irme a dormir. Para allá iba, cuando, al pie de las escaleras, sentí que algo no andaba bien.

Detesto esa sensación.

Sentí un ruido en el segundo piso, como si arrastraran algo pesado ¿Donatello? pensé enseguida, imaginando que quizás hacía alguno de sus experimentos raros. Pero entonces vi algo pasar frente a mí... Lo vi pasar volando frente a mis ojos.

Lo vi claramente. Y volaba.

Salió de alguna parte del segundo piso, tal vez de la habitación de Leo, no sé de dónde exactamente, pero creo que fue de esa dirección... Y luego se precipitó directamente hacia el primer piso. Recién entonces pude ver de qué se trataba.

Un humano en ropas negras y blancas, que voló desde el segundo piso hasta el primero de un solo salto.

Intrusos, pensé, pero cuando quise ir hasta él, ya no supe donde estaba. Lo busqué a mi alrededor, tenía que estar cerca, prácticamente había saltado sobre mí, sin embargo ya no estaba.

Parpadeé confundido. Seguro había corrido a esconderse, lo más probable era que ya me hubiera visto también y se había escondido en alguna parte para saltarme encima por sorpresa en cualquier momento.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién había logrado penetrar en nuestra sacrosanta guarida? ¿Y dónde estaban los demás? No podían estar tan dormidos como para no notar que teníamos un intruso, menos si andaba merodeando por el segundo piso, donde se suponía que estaba el resto de la familia. Debía de ser hábil, no lo había sentido para nada, podía haber entrado mientras aporreaba el saco, tal vez hasta había pasado junto a mí, pero jamás lo sentí.

No me quedó mucho tiempo para quedarme ahí de pie confundido, acababa de sentir el mismo ruido de hacia un segundo atrás, ahora en el primer piso, cerca de la cocina.

Saqué las armas.

Silenciosamente, caminé hasta el patio de ejercicios; las colchonetas en el piso amortiguaban el ruido de mis pasos. Y entonces lo vi de nuevo, al tipo vestido con ropas negras y blancas.

Un humano, ya no había dudas. Apareció de la nada, justo frente a mí, o más bien, justo sobre mí, a unos cuantos metros sobre mi cabeza.

Flotando.

El tipo flotaba...

Era un intruso volador.

Fascinante...

Y eso no era todo. No sólo flotaba, también caía. Venía cayendo en picada justo sobre mí.

Instintivamente, arqueé mis brazos en un ademán de recibirlo. Fue una mala estrategia de mi parte, debí haberlo dejado caer al piso... Pero en vez de eso, cayó sobre mis brazos sin problemas: era liviano, unos cuarenta y cinco kilos de peso, diría yo, poco para un humano adulto, pero lo otro me distrajo más...

Venía empapado en sangre, apenas si respiraba.

Había tenido razón, era sólo un muchacho, un humano joven y menudo, vestido con ropas holgadas, negras y blancas llenas de sangre, el pelo negro, la cara pálida. Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, parpadeando como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Típico de las primeras impresiones, pensé. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero yo me le adelanté.

.- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿De dónde diablos saliste? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? - Le grité, llamando mentalmente a los otros ¿Cómo era que no se habían levantado aún con todo ese jaleo?

Primero ese ruido y luego este enano cayendo de la nada. Probablemente creerían que toda esta fiesta la estaba produciendo yo.

.- ¿Tú...? ¿Tú también me puedes ver? - Preguntó el chiquillo en mis brazos, luchando por respirar. Alcé una ceja.

.- ¿Qué...?.- Empecé sin entender. El tipo sacudió la cabeza.

.- Se salió de control... corre. Es tu única oportunidad...

Su voz era apenas audible. Estaba por comenzar a interrogarlo otra vez, cuando un rugido resonó en el lugar e hizo temblar las paredes, seguido de ese ruido como de algo que se arrastra, sólo que más fuerte. Era como el que hace un camión al pasar… Definitivamente tenía que ser algo de gran tamaño. Como fuera, me hizo helar la sangre.

Me volví al humano en mis brazos, pero tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacía atrás, completamente inconciente.

Completamente inútil.

Dejé el cuerpo del desconocido en el piso. Ignoraba en ese momento si estaba vivo o muerto y no le pude prestar mucha atención: Por el rabillo del ojo acababa de ver una figura moviéndose por el segundo piso. Demasiadas cosas sucediendo simultáneamente, pensé.

Me volví hacia la figura, allá arriba sobre mi cabeza.

Era Miguel.

Su mano presionaba su brazo izquierdo, abierto en una horrible cortada que iba desde su hombro hasta su mano. Caminaba encorvado, arrastrando las piernas, dejando espesas pozas de sangre tras de sí.

Sentí un escalofrío...

Él me vio y de inmediato apresuró sus pasos ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se detuvo en la orilla del segundo piso. Me di cuenta de que simplemente se tiraría desde esa altura.

Corrí a ponerme bajo él, en el preciso instante en que caía al suelo. Dejé que mis piernas absorbieran el peso, aún así, ambos terminamos rodando por el piso. De inmediato traté de ponerme en pie, pero la mano de Miguel sujetó mi muñeca firmemente y me impidió moverme. Me atrajo hacia él.

Miguel se había quedado tirado boca abajo, ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse.

.- Tienes que irte...- Me dijo, casi suplicando. Apenas si tenía fuerzas para hablar o mantener los ojos abiertos.

.- Miguel ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién te...?

.- Salió de la nada... es enorme...- Dijo, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, sin soltar mi muñeca.-... Llegó mientras dormíamos... se cargó a Donatello antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta...

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Don...?

.- Tienes que irte, antes de que te vea...

Miré a Miguel de hito en hito. La sangre salía de su cuerpo a una velocidad increíble...

.- ¿Dónde está Leo?

Miguel alcanzó a negar con la cabeza antes de dejarla caer y quedarse completamente inmóvil. Lo sacudí varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta…

Volví a sentir el ruido de cosas pesadas siendo arrastradas. Me di media vuelta y encontré al sujeto de negro y blanco de pie junto a mí, dándome la espalda. No me había dado cuenta de cuándo llegó ahí, pero no estaba mejor que Miguel. Estaba hecho un guiñapo, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie.

Mi corazón latía como si se me fuera a salir disparado por el pecho. Traté de calmarme y pensar fríamente, el muchacho seguía dándome la espalda, sus piernas temblaban al sostenerle, bajo sus pies se formaban pozas de un líquido oscuro. Miraba en dirección al ruido... esperaba...

Seguro no esperaba pelear conmigo en esas condiciones. No me quería a mí ¿A quién, entonces? Había alguien más con nosotros en ese momento, terminé respondiéndome solo.

.- Aquí viene...- Dijo el muchacho sin mirarme.

Me volví a mirar a donde él lo hacía y entonces pude verlo yo también. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a uno de ellos, uno de esos monstruos.

Era enorme, grande como un oso, varias veces más grande, de hecho... pero todo su aspecto me recordaba vagamente a una rana, o alguna especie de batracio o reptil. Tenía el cuerpo lustroso y blanco, nauseabundamente blanco, cruzado de punta a punta por un manchón oscuro... Tenía una cola que medía casi el largo del resto de su cuerpo.

Lo más extraño era su cabeza...

Parecía que llevase una especie de máscara, una máscara hecha de hueso blanco, mostrando enormes ojos de cuencas vacías y gigantescos dientes, desproporcionados incluso para un ser de ese tamaño.

La criatura nos volvió la espalda, con sólo la mitad de su rostro hacia nosotros ¿Cómo fue que no vi venir una cosa como esa? ¿Cómo fue que me perdí algo así? No lo había visto acercarse, simplemente había aparecido frente a mí

El muchacho a mi lado se mantenía en pie a duras penas, sangraba del lado izquierdo y tenía otra serie de heridas por todas partes, pero aún así se puso en guardia y entonces advertí la espada que sostenía en una mano. Las ropas negras y blancas que había observado hacia un momento resultaron ser ahora claramente un kimono...

¿De donde había salido un sujeto así?

.- Escucha...- Me dijo de repente, observando de reojo los sais que sostenía en mis manos.- Debes irte de aquí... no eres rival para este Vacío...

.- No sé de qué diablos estás hablando, pero no me voy de acá. Ese monstruo se cargó a mis hermanos, se metió en mi casa y ahora lo va a pagar... – De pronto sentí un escalofrío al darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo: Don y Miguel estaban en la lona. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Miguel seguía respirando... y Donatello podía estar perfectamente... ¿Y Leo? si Leo no estaba ahí ya, era porque también...

Sacudí la cabeza y me lancé al ataque.

Me tiré directo contra la cabeza de esa cosa. El monstruo me vio por el rabillo del ojo y, a una velocidad inesperada, se volvió a enfrentarme cara a cara.

Entonces me di cuenta: aunque sus patas traseras parecían las de algún animal, un reptil, una lagartija o algo así, sus brazos eran los de un humano, sobredimensionados, enormes, pero los de un humano... debían medir unos tres metros de largo y su puño era lo suficientemente grande como para rodear a uno de nosotros. Lo sé, porque sostenía a Leonardo en una de sus manos.

Me paralicé de sólo verlo, perdí el control, retrocedí a lo tonto.

El brazo libre de la criatura voló en mi dirección y aunque lo veía venir hacía mí, no iba a tener tiempo de prepararme para el golpe, menos esquivarlo.

Pero no tuve que hacerlo, un borrón negro y blanco saltó al frente y recibió el golpe por mí, aunque, segundos después, algo de todas formas me golpeó y me tiró al suelo. Caí mal, sobre uno de mis costados, quedando vulnerable para el próximo ataque de ese brazo monstruoso que ya veía venir.

El muchacho de la espada aterrizó frente a mí, deteniendo el brazo de la criatura con el filo de su espada, tratando de vencerlo en fuerza. La cosa monstruosa todavía intentaba alcanzarme y yo no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba pasando.

.- ¡Vete Shinigami! - Rugió el monstruo, la voz salió de su cuerpo, pero sus labios no se movieron.- ¡Déjame devorar a este ser!

.- ¡Jamás!- Gritó el chico de vuelta, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo. Con dificultad, logró voltear su cabeza hacia mí.

.- Obstinado.- Dijo con los dientes apretados.- ¿Que no ves lo que les pasó a los demás?

Estaba por replicar cuando una vocecita me detuvo.

.- Raph...- Me volví de inmediato. Era Leo, atrapado aún en la garra del monstruo... desde su manga chorreaba un líquido rojo y viscoso...

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

.- Vete...- Continuó Leo.- Hazme caso por una vez en la vida y vete de aquí... – Trataba de abrir los dedos de la mano gigante, pero se resbalaba en su propia sangre.

.- ¡Leo!

Finalmente desistió. De a poco dejaba de moverse.

.- No seas un chiquilín idiota y vete de aquí...- Dijo, con una sonrisa cansada. Su voz se apagó en mitad de la frase, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante.

Sentí un vacío en el estomago...

De pronto, el sujeto de la espada no pudo seguir soportando la presión del monstruo y cedió. De inmediato, la criatura adelantó hacía él la cabeza, abriendo la boca de par en par.

Retrocedí, la cabeza era enorme, sería capaz de tragárselo de un bocado.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo esta vez, las mandíbulas del monstruo se cerraron sobre su hombro y un agudo grito inundó la guarida. La criatura lo levantó en vilo y lo lanzó contra una muralla detrás de mí. Yo estaba demasiado petrificado como para voltear a ver.

Mi familia...

Miguel estaba tirado en el suelo, Leo sangraba... Donatello... ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Donatello... No tenía idea de qué era esa cosa, pero los había atacado a todos, de uno en uno, mientras dormían.

Y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

.- ¿Qué es esto?...- Se me salió en un susurro.

No tenía el control, no sabía que hacer. El monstruo se volvió a mirarme y la máscara que llevaba sobre su cabeza se contorsionó en una horrible y silenciosa sonrisa.

.- ¿A quién me como primero?- Dijo la voz que provenía de detrás de la máscara.- Ya sé. Me los meteré a ambos en la boca y los masticaré al mismo tiempo.

No podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Cómo una criatura de ese tamaño podía haber pasado desapercibida por tanto tiempo como para acabar con todos sin que yo siquiera sintiese un murmullo? No atinaba a moverme, estaba demasiado estupefacto.

.- Aún hay una salida...- Sentí una voz a mis espaldas. Me volví de inmediato.

El muchacho de la espada estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, con la mitad del cuerpo inclinada hacia delante, apoyándose en sus rodillas. La espada yacía junto a él en el suelo.

.- ¿Qué...?

.- Las almas de tus hermanos...

.- ¿Q-que?... ¿Qué estás diciendo?

.- Que están muertos, idiota.- Me respondió irritado. Me le quedé mirando incapaz de decir nada.

Tenía el cuerpo frío. Esperaba despertar de un momento a otro, estaba convencido de que nada de eso era real. Estaba seguro de estar soñando...

.- Están muertos, pero aún hay una posibilidad...- Siguió.- sus almas aún no han sido consumidas por ese Vacío... aún están unidas a sus cuerpos... si no pasa demasiado tiempo, tal vez podamos... salvarlos.

Parpadeé. Sus palabras flotaron en mi cabeza.

.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - Pregunté como un sonámbulo.

De pronto sentí un crujir de huesos a mi espalda. Me di la vuelta, justo para ver al monstruo abriendo la boca de par en par. Era tan grande... tan grande que podría meterse a Leo entero ahí dentro.

Me le quedé mirando fascinado. Era la pesadilla más aterradora que jamás había tenido en toda mi vida.

.- ¿Eres imbécil? - Volví a sentir la voz del muchacho.- ¡Despierta!

Y de pronto, fue como meterme en una tina de agua fría. Mi cerebro comenzó a asimilar a la velocidad de la luz: Había un monstruo en la sala tratando de masticar a Leo, todos a mi alrededor estaban inconscientes o inservibles... Y yo estaba sufriendo un shock.

Ahora sí entendía. Ahora sí podía hacer algo. Me gusta cuando las cosas están claras.

Corrí hacia el chico y lo levanté por las solapas.

.- ¿Qué hago?- Grité impaciente.

No estaba entendiendo ni un cuerno, pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. El sujeto, lentamente alzó la vista, luchando por permanecer conciente, me señaló la espada.

.- Tómala... es mejor que esos tenedores que tienes.- Dijo. No le respondí nada, pero lo dejé caer de alto abajo.

Fui hasta la espada y la alcé.

.- Sólo hay una cosa que hacer...- Siguió.- Traspasa tu cuerpo con ella.

.- ¿Qué?

Genial ¿Esa era su idea? ¿Suicidarnos? Estaba a punto de dejar caer la espada, cuando el chiquillo me volvió a hablar.

.- Es la única forma...- Insistió.- De esa forma tendrás la mitad de mis poderes, mis poderes de Shinigami, al menos temporalmente... Sólo un Shinigami puede con esa cosa...

Lo miré perplejo. En serio, necesitaba más información que eso.

.- ¿Pero de qué...?

.- No tienes más opción que confiar en mí, no hay tiempo para las explicaciones. Si no lo haces, el monstruo te devorará junto con tu hermano... yo estoy demasiado herido como para hacer algo, ni siquiera podría salvar sus almas... en serio, no tenemos tiempo para explicarte...

.- ¿Quieres que me ensarte como un pollo? Oh, sí, eso lo va a arreglar todo...

.- ¡Haz lo que te digo, imbécil ¡Es para darte más poder! ¿Qué parte del no tenemos tiempo todavía no entiendes?- El chico gritó hasta ponerse azul... o tal vez fuera por la pérdida de sangre... aún así, todavía tenía energía para decir algo más. Tomó aire y continuó.- De todas formas... tengo que advertirte que es irreversible, una vez que lo haces, una vez que lo...

Alcé una ceja.

.- Cállate de una vez.- Lo corté en seco.- Dijiste que no había tiempo para las explicaciones, si esta es la única forma, lo haré y no se hable más...

Me volví hacia el monstruo con la espada en la mano, el filo apuntando hacia mí.

.- Hazlo rápido... – Dijo el chico en un susurro.

Seguro, es tan fácil atravesarse a uno mismo con una espada…

La horrible criatura me observaba atenta, con esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro. Aún sostenía a Leo en la mano. Leo tenía los ojos cerrados, ya no se movía.

Era fácil ver que no estaba respirando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Él y Miguel, no hacían otra cosa que repetir que me fuera de ahí, que me pusiera a salvo. A pesar de necesitar ayuda, lo único que les importó fue mi seguridad...

Sostuve la empuñadura de la espada con más fuerza, afirmando la punta del filo contra mi abdomen. Se sintió frío.

Empujé la espada con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo ahora el frío del metal en mi interior, rompiendo la carne, abriéndose paso... traspasando mi estómago... En medio de su camino, tuerzo la dirección de la espada, haciéndola ingresar por el costado de mi cuerpo... no va a llegar al otro lado si no hago esto...

Mis piernas tiemblan horriblemente, dudo si podré seguir de pie. Si hubiera sido más astuto, habría pensado en lo de la caparazón desde un principio... El dolor se vuelve tan intenso que temo perder la conciencia, pero no aflojo la presión en la espada... Dios. Más vale que esto sirva para algo...

Pronto, el filo se encuentra por completo dentro de mi cuerpo. El dolor cesó, justo cuando creía que iba a dejar de respirar. Abrí los ojos y me encontré de pie frente al monstruo.

Ya no tengo la espada en la mano, pero tampoco está clavada en mi estómago ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?

Me echo una mirada a mí mismo y me veo vestido con un kimono negro y blanco. Mi cuerpo no tiene ninguna herida. Es más... Creo que nunca me sentí mejor.

Tengo los sais en la mano... ¿Cuándo llegaron ahí? No, no son mis sais, estos tienen hojas plateadas y sumamente afiladas. Las tres puntas son mucho más largas que mis sais de siempre, la del medio debe ser de un metro y medio de largo.

Vuelvo la cabeza en busca del muchacho, pero entonces me veo a mí mismo tirado en el piso, a sólo unos metros de donde estoy parado. Me sentí mareado.

Me hubiera encantado analizarlo con más detalle, pero la cosa delante mío vino corriendo hacia mí.

Me pongo en guardia. El chico en el piso se queda inmóvil mirándome boquiabierto.

.- ¿Otro Shinigami?.- Ruge el monstruo, abalanzándose sobre mí.

Su tamaño no me preocupó en lo absoluto, ni siquiera porque venía hacia mí con la mandíbula abierta de par en par. Todavía sostenía a mi hermano en la mano, su cuerpo se agitaba sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia.

Lo último que hice fue mandarlo a la mierda.

Mal último recuerdo.

Esperé a que el monstruo estuviera encima de mí, alcé un sai a la altura de su cabeza y el otro a la altura de su estómago. Venía tan rápido que no pudo frenar el ataque, aún cuando descubrió lo que iba a pasar.

La hoja del sai le rebanó limpiamente la garganta, como si fuese mantequilla; bajo su cuerpo, el otro sai le abría el estomago en un tajo vertical. Me hice a un lado para que el cuerpo de la cosa pasase junto a mí, cayendo por su propio impulso, derrapando en el piso hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

La cosa se quedó quieta, convertida en una masa inmóvil y sanguinolenta; el cuerpo de mi hermano se había soltado de la garra y había rodado metros más allá, lejos de él.

.- Maldito Shinigami...- Murmuró la cosa, exhalando el último aliento.

Me quedo observándole, tratando de recuperar el aliento; mi respiración está agitada, pero no por el fuerzo que acabo de hacer. Mi corazón late a mil por hora y mis manos y piernas tiemblan, pero no tiene nada que ver con el cansancio...

Es sólo que aún no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

Hace un rato atrás, estaba dándole al saco de prácticas. Algo así como un cuarto de hora después de eso, estoy destajando a un enorme monstruo que se metió en la guarida a matarnos a todos... No sé cómo lo hizo, ni siquiera sé qué era ni de dónde vino.

"Shinigami", repito el nombre en mi cabeza. Ya que estamos ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

.-

**TBC**


	2. Yo, el peor de todos

**2- YO, EL PEOR DE TODOS...**

**

* * *

**

.- ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?

El grito me despertó de mi sueño.

Parpadeé confundido por varios minutos. Estaba en mi cama, arropadito... ¿Por qué diantres estaría gritando ahora Leo? Me restregué los ojos, quitándome la legaña, bostecé, me estiré... Y entonces recordé la noche anterior.

Me puse de pie de un salto, tan de repente, que por poco y ruedo cama abajo. Me lancé hacia el primer piso ni bien estuve en el borde del segundo, caí al suelo, resbalé al incorporarme y mi frente casi tocó el piso cuando me impulsé hacia delante para seguir corriendo.

Encontré a Leonardo en medio de la sala, con las manos en la cintura, poniéndose azul de tanto gritar y protestar. Miguel y Donatello investigaban los daños en la sala y la puerta de la cocina: la TV se había salvado de milagro, todo lo demás, incluyendo el sofá, estaba en el suelo. La puerta de la cocina era ahora un par de metros más ancha...

.- Esto si que es una rabieta...- Murmuró Miguel Ángel.

Los miré a todos de hito en hito.

.- Están bien...- Susurré.

Los tres estaban intactos, Miguel no tenía la horrible cortada en el brazo, Don estaba como siempre... Leo tenía unos pulmones muy buenos para estar moribundo.

Estaban bien.

.- ¡Espero que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto Raphael!- Sentí la voz de Leonardo a mis espaldas. Me volví hacia él, lentamente, algo aturdido.

.- ¿Explicación?

.- ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para destruir todo esto? Dios mío, esto te supera a ti mismo ¿como pudiste perder el control así?

.- Un momento...- Le detuve.- ¿No creerás que todo esto...? ¿Qué yo...? ¿Me estás culpando a mí?

Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, que Leo pretendiese echarme a mi toda la culpa por lo que había pasado la noche anterior ¡Yo los había salvado! Avancé hasta él con los ojos a punto salírseme por la estupefacción.

.- ¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas?- Le grité, fuera de mí.- El monstruo, el tipo en kimono...- Le enumere, tratando de hacerle recordar, pero sólo conseguí que me mirase aún más extrañado.

.- ¿Monstruo? ¿Kimono?- Intervino Miguel, viniendo a unirse a nosotros junto con Don.- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- Preguntó.

Los miré a todos con la boca abierta.

.- ¿No lo recuerdan? ¿No recuerdan nada de lo que pasó aquí? ¡Yo salvé el día! ¡Salvé sus ingratos traseros! ¿Y así es como me pagan?- Clamé al borde de la exasperación.

Todos guardaron silencio, mirándome como si yo fuera alguna especie de animal de circo. Leo se me acercó un poco más; tenía los ojos de par en par y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. Estaba furioso.

Aunque era difícil saberlo con certeza, el infeliz siempre tiene la misma cara, pero incluso para él era difícil esconder lo que sentía en ese momento.

.- Por favor...- Comenzó, con los ojos clavados en mí.- No me digas que hiciste todo esto ebrio... Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa, puedo aceptar que te hayas salido de madre, que hayas hecho todo esto furioso... pero no borracho, eso no, eso jamás...- Me dijo, en voz muy baja, con los dientes apretados. Creo que nunca lo había visto así.

Pero era verdad, el muy maldito de verdad creía que yo había hecho todo ese estropicio. Y no era el único al parecer, sentía las miradas recriminadoras de los otros sobre mí. De verdad no recordaban nada de lo de anoche.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ni yo recordaba claramente como había terminado todo. No recordaba para nada haberme ido a la cama ¿Habíamos perdido todos la memoria? Ellos más que yo, claramente. Pero… Y si yo era el único que recordaba ¿No podía ser que me lo hubiera imaginado todo?

No... Era imposible. Sé lo que vi. Estoy seguro de que todo fue verdad... Sólo que no tengo ninguna prueba...

Respiré profundo.

Tratar de explicarles lo ocurrido sólo iba a hacer que las cosas empeoraran para mí. Leonardo seguía mirándome de la misma forma, una mezcla de furia con preocupación y espanto. No acababa de decidirse si estaba, o muy enojado por lo que creía que yo había hecho, o muy asustado al pensar en lo que me podía estar transformando...

.- No.- Dije al fin, bajando la mirada.- No estaba ebrio. Es sólo... Tal vez estaba soñando y se me mezclaron las cosas. Realmente lamento todo esto... Es que me puse loco...- No podía creer que me estuviera echando la culpa, realmente no podía creer lo que hacía. Apenas si me salía la voz.- Encontraré la forma de repararlo... lo prometo.- Terminé.

Dios, de verdad me merecía un premio a la mejor actuación de arrepentimiento por un crimen no cometido.

.- Puedes apostar a que sí.- Me dijo Leonardo. Aún estaba enojado, pero mucho más tranquilo. Creo que si me dejó ir, fue sólo por el alivio que sintió al saber que su hermano no estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles de descontrol. Después de eso, respiró profundo, los demás también se relajaron y la tensión del momento aflojó poco a poco.

A pesar de que, de ahora en más, cada vez que alguien quisiera ver televisión, o entrara a la cocina o quisiese sentarse en la sala, me mirarían feo esperando hacerme sentir culpable, no me sentía mal por haber mentido en mi contra. Creo que estaba demasiado agradecido de encontrarlos a todos vivos como para preocuparme por esas pequeñeces en ese momento.

Ahora ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para reponer todas las cosas que "yo" había roto? Ni idea...

.- Bien, pasando a otro tema...- Dijo Leo, pasándose la mano por la cara y tomando aire, con cara de cansado.- Abril llamó, me preguntó si uno de nosotros podría ir a ayudarle a mover unas cosas pesadas, se pasó el fin de semana en una subasta de antigüedades y volvió cargada de nuevas chucherías que quiere poner en la tienda.- Entonces se volvió a mirarme y supe que me iba a calzar a mí.- Esta sería una buena oportunidad de quemar energías en algo más provechoso.- Me dijo.

Suspiré.

.- Ya... Empieza mi castigo ¿No?

.- Tómalo como una terapia.- Respondió, comenzando a volverme la espalda.

.- Si...- Murmuré, encaminándome al ascensor.- Sí que voy a necesitar terapia después de esto…

.- ¡Y ni sueñes con llevarte la camioneta!- Me gritó Leo desde alguna parte fuera de mi vista.

.- Si, claro.- Refunfuñé.- ¿Y éste espera que tome el colectivo para llegar donde Abril?

Por supuesto que me la llevé de todas formas, tal vez podía aceptar un castigo que no merecía, pero no iba a permitir que me dejaran a pie.

El viaje hasta la tienda de Abril fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, en parte por que mi cabeza estuvo en cualquier parte durante todo el trayecto. Me costaba creer que todo lo ocurrido fuera a borrase de un plumazo. También consideré la idea de haber alucinado todo...

Pero no podía ser, sé lo que vi, sé que ocurrió y la mejor prueba eran los destrozos que quedaron en la guarida. A menos que de verdad haya sido yo… No, no lo creo ¿Verdad? Para cuando apagué el motor, había llegado a la conclusión de que, lo que fuera, era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Todo estaba bien, era mejor dejarlo así.

Abril me puso a trabajar de inmediato, apenas llegué por la parte de atrás de la tienda. Quería que moviera unas cajas desde la tienda al sótano.

Qué linda.

¿Cómo supo que me encanta mover cajas pesadas? Estaba en eso, cuando en uno de mis viajes desde la tienda al sótano, me detuvo y me hizo a un lado.

.- Escucha.- Susurró.- Hay un muchacho por ahí dándose vueltas ayudándome con algunas cosas, me convenció de dejarlo ayudarme a ubicar las cosas nuevas en los aparadores por unos billetes, así que trata de no llamar la atención ¿OK?

La miré alzando una ceja.

.- Haré lo que pueda...- Le dije en voz baja.- Si ya tienes ayuda ¿Puedo irme?

.- Pero necesito ayuda con las cajas, son muy pesadas para ese chico. A él le dejé las cosas frágiles, tú sabes, de esas que se les suelen romper a ti y a Casey.- Me dirigió una mirada acusadora y yo sonreí inocentemente.

.- Ah si, Casey ¿Lo has visto últimamente?

.- No, y si lo veo, lo aplastaré como la cucarachita que es...

Fue mala idea mencionar a Casey, al parecer. Abril me dio la espalda y se fue hecha una furia. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué insisten en permanecer juntos si no se soportan? O tal vez era eso lo que lo hiciera más interesante... Llegué a la conclusión de que me importaba un pepino.

Seguí acarreando las malditas cajas, por lo menos si me pagara por esto... Eso me trajo a la mente el asunto de la sala ¿De dónde mierda iba a sacar un sofá nuevo? Reparar la pared de la cocina, eso no parecía tan difícil, pero lo otro...

Dejé la última de las cajas apilada junto con las otras y comenzaba a subir las escaleras del sótano, cuando vi una sombra recortada contra el umbral. Agucé la vista y sí, definitivamente había alguien parado en la puerta, justo frente a mí y era demasiado bajo para ser Abril. Y sí no era Abril...

Entonces recordé al muchacho, ese que estaba ayudándola, ese al que tenía que evitar, ese que no me tenía que ver... Oh, bueno ¿Cómo podía saber que se iba a parar justo ahí? Estábamos frente a frente, era imposible que no me hubiese visto y era demasiado tarde para ocultarse.

Quizás todavía podría convencerlo de que lo que veía era un producto de su imaginación... O tal vez amenazarlo con quitarle las entrañas y devorarlas si acaso llegaba a decir algo. Estaba ensayando mi cara aterradora cuando lo escuché hablar.

.- Hasta qué horas te me vas a quedar viendo.- Me dijo. Me quedé petrificado, no era exactamente la reacción que estaba esperando.- Maldita sea ¿Ya me olvidaste? Por más que me divierta ver esa expresión de estupidez en tu cara, no tengo todo el día para perder.- Siguió, alzando la voz.

Sentí de inmediato un escalofrío ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades? Debí haberlo imaginado, pero realmente creía que el asunto había llegado a su fin. Obviamente estaba equivocado.

La parte buena era que al menos confirmaba que lo de la noche anterior no había sido una alucinación. Corrí hasta el muchacho y lo agarré por las solapas, empujándolo fuera del sótano. Por supuesto que me acordaba de él.

.- ¡Tú!- Casi pegué mi rostro al de él, sosteniéndolo varios centímetros sobre el suelo.

Era el tipo de la noche anterior, el tipo del kimono, el tipo que había empezado todo. Se me quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y un dejo de impaciencia.

.- ¡Explícame ya mismo que carajos pasó!- Grité.

.- ¡Uy! ¿Y con esa boquita comes?- Preguntó. De inmediato comencé a zarandearlo hasta que su rostro se volvió un borrón.- Ok, ok... Te explico, te explico.- Me dijo con la voz temblorosa mientras yo seguía agitándolo.

.- ¿Cómo es que esta mañana nadie recordaba nada?- Volví a preguntar sin darle tiempo de responder a la primera pregunta. Me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

.- Ponme en el suelo primero, cabeza de níspero, y después te calmas, te callas y escuchas.

.- Das demasiadas ordenes para ser tan enano...- Le respondí arqueando una ceja.

.- Sólo ponme en el suelo de una vez.- Me respondió. Después de mirarlo amenazadoramente un segundo más, lo puse de nuevo en el suelo. El chico se arregló las ropas y me miró con aire de superioridad. Ya no vestía kimono, sino uno simples jeans y un sweater, parecía un chico como de unos catorce años, como cualquier otro, el cabello muy negro y la piel muy blanca, parecía también muy delgado, casi frágil.

.- Sé lo que estarás pensando...- Me dijo al advertir mi mirada.- Soy más viejo de lo que parezco, mucho más...

.- Suena fascinante, pero vamos a lo que me importa.- Volví a agarrarlo por las solapas y a levantarlo en el aire.- ¿Qué demonios hacías en mi casa anoche, qué demonios era esa cosa que maté y qué demonios pasó conmigo?

.- ¿Qué parte del "ponme en el suelo" no entiendes, subnormal?- Me gritó de vuelta. Volví a ponerlo en el suelo, casi arrojándolo ahí en realidad.- Empezaré desde el principio, despacio, para que hasta un salamín como tú lo capte...- Volvió a hablar, arreglándose nuevamente las ropas.

Dejé pasar el comentario, decidí que esperaría hasta el final para destrozarlo. El chico fue hasta la pared y se recostó en ella, cruzándose de brazos.

.- Soy un Shinigami.- Dijo en voz baja, en un tono muy serio, volviendo a repetir ese extraño nombre otra vez.- Mi nombre es Yan, para servirte... – Continuó haciendo una pausa y de pronto se volvió hacía mí.- Eso de "para servirte" es sólo cortesía, que para servirte las pelotas...- Después de esa informativa aclaración y después de vencer mis deseos de estrangularlo ahí mismo, volvió a recostarse contra la pared.- Te has de estar preguntando qué es un Shinigami. Bueno, no somos exactamente humanos, aunque así parezca. Somos espíritus, nuestro trabajo es guiar a los espíritus de las personas que fallecen a su destino final. Cuando las almas abandonan los cuerpos se sienten muy desorientados, algunas mueren en medio del rencor o del dolor o de la violencia y sus almas dejan sus cuerpos llenos de esos sentimientos y si un Shinigami no está cerca para purificarlo y enviarlo al lugar al que debe ir, bueno... Se quedan por ahí, vagando desolados. Con el tiempo, todo el dolor que sienten se transforma en odio, y el odio los transforma en monstruos llamados Vacíos, espíritus que se vuelven malvados.

.- ¿Eso era lo que estaba en mi casa anoche?

.- Así es. Ese es otro de nuestros trabajos como Shinigamis, debemos encontrar a los Vacíos y destruirlos, para que las almas puedan ser purificadas y enviadas a la "Sociedad de almas"

.- ¿Sociedad de Almas?

.- Es lo que ustedes llamarían "el cielo".- El muchacho suspiró una vez más y prosiguió.- Anoche perseguí a ese vacío hasta tu hogar. Iba tras él cuando me metí en el cuarto de tu hermano, el de la bandita azul.

.- Leonardo.

.- Así dijo que se llamaba.- Dijo y ante mi cara de sorpresa, el chico explicó de inmediato.- Lo primero que debes entender es que la gente común no puede vernos, no puede ver a los Shinigamis y no puede ver a los Vacíos. Sin embargo, en cuanto entré a la habitación de tu hermano, él me vio enseguida. Me pareció muy extraño, pero de inmediato noté lo fuerte que era la energía espiritual en ese lugar. Todos ustedes, tu y tus hermanos, tienen una energía espiritual muy poderosa... Pero de todos, sólo tú y Leonardo pudieron verme. Le expliqué a tu hermano cual era mi propósito (Me escuchó con mucha más calma que tú, debo decir, parece un tipo mucho más equilibrado... ¡Ey, baja los puños que aún no he terminado!) Me dijo que estaba meditando. Sentí el olor de unos inciensos y le pregunté si alguien había muerto ahí hacía poco. A veces los espíritus se sienten atraídos a los lugares donde ha muerto alguien. Él me dijo que su maestro.

.- Si. Hace unos meses... Casi un año.- Completé yo. El chico asintió.

.- Además, me dijo que había sentido algo extraño, una presencia muy extraña, pero que había pensado que era sólo su imaginación. Fue entonces cuando el vacío atacó. Los ruidos provinieron de una de las habitaciones. Tu hermano acudió enseguida, pero cuando llegamos, el de la bandita morada ya estaba muerto... Su alma aún estaba conectada con su cuerpo, cuando están así todavía puedo devolverles el alma al cuerpo... Pero el vacío estaba a punto de devorarla. Tu hermano se interpuso, el vacío le agarró, dijo que le parecía un plato más apetitoso, probablemente porque la energía espiritual de tu hermano es más poderosa...

.- Un momento...- Le interrumpí.- Siempre dices eso, comer, devorar...

.- Los vacíos se alimentan de otras almas, de almas de vivos y de muertos también.- Explicó.- Luego vino tu otro hermano...

.- Miguel.

.- Se lanzó directo contra el Vacío, aún cuando no podía verlo. Traté de advertirle que era demasiado para él, para cualquiera de ustedes, pero no entendió. Fue tratando de evitarle más daño que resulté tan gravemente herido. Luego...

.- Luego aparecí yo.- Terminé.

.- Así es. Yo estaba muy mal, y vi que tenías suficiente energía como para soportar mis poderes... sin embargo...

.- ¿Qué?

.- No ocurrió lo que yo esperaba. Verás, las espadas de los Shinigamis, las Zanpakutos, se adaptan de acuerdo a la energía espiritual que tenga el que la porte. Bueno pues, jamás había visto que ninguna Zanpakuto adoptase la forma de armas dobles... Todavía no lo entiendo, se requiere de una increíble cantidad de energía... No sé que quiera decir...

El chico obviamente estaba divagando para esas alturas. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de darle sentido a toda esa cuestión.

.- Bueno, bueno. Todo eso está muy bien, pero ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo ahora?

.- Me alegra que lo preguntes. De hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Que generalmente, les borramos la memoria a las personas que se vieron involucradas y asunto acabado...

.- ¡Por eso es que nadie recuerda nada!- Exclamé de repente. El chico asintió.

.- Sí y es lo mejor ¿Quién quiere recordar a un Vacío de todas formas?- Dijo y tuve que coincidir con el chico.- Pero ahora no es tan fácil, no puedo simplemente irme, porque te entregué mis poderes...

.- ¿Qué? pero tu dijiste que era sólo temporal...

.- Sí, pero estos poderes no crecen en los árboles, muñequito. No puedes devolvérmelos ni yo quitártelos así como así. Debo esperar a que regresen, por sí solos...

.- ¿Qué diablos quiere decir eso, qué va a pasar conmigo?- Pregunté ya comenzando a preocuparme. El chico intentó no mirarme.

.- Hay un ligero problema ¿Recuerdas el asunto de la irreversibilidad ese que te mencioné? - Preguntó. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados, cruzando los brazos frente a mi cuerpo.- La verdad es que jamás antes había hecho una cosa como esta antes, es decir, debía funcionar, en teoría, es lo que nos pasan en la escuela...

.- ¿Hay una escuela de Shinigamis?

.- No nos desviemos del tema... Lo que quiero decir es que, francamente, no sé si volverás a la normalidad o si te quedarás así para siempre...

.- ¿Normalidad? ¿De qué estás hablando? No siento ninguna anormalidad en mí. Lo único que hiciste fue cambiarme la ropa y darme unos sais nuevos, que por cierto no sé donde quedaron, así que ni siquiera intentes pedirme que te los devuelva...

.- ¡Pues no fue sólo un cambio de ropa, cabeza de níspero! - Me contestó disgustado.- ¿Quieres saber qué tan normal eres ahora? Ven acá a echar un vistazo.- Diciendo esto, me agarró por el brazo y me empujó hacia una parte de la tienda donde podía verse la puerta principal y la calle.- Dime que ves ahora.- Me preguntó.

Al principio, no entendí nada. Sólo veía la calle, los autos que iban y venían, unas cuantas personas transitando por la vereda del frente. Nada fuera de lo común.

.- ¿Qué...?.- Comencé, pero entonces me di cuenta de que había alguien de pie, en medio de la calle. Una niña o un niño pequeño. Justo en medio de la calle. Busqué a su alrededor, por si había alguien con él, pero no vi a nadie, la demás gente que pasaba por ahí parecía no prestarle atención.

El medio de la calle no es un lugar seguro para un niño. Me adelanté hacia la puerta principal instintivamente.

.- ¿Es que nadie va a sacar a ese mocoso de ahí? - Pregunté en voz alta, Yan no respondió. De pronto vi las luces de un vehículo alumbrado al muchachito. Un auto venía justo en su dirección y el pequeño no hacía el menor movimiento o la menor señal de haberlo visto.- Oh, por Dios... ¡Le va a pasar por encima! - Grité. Yan no hizo ningún movimiento.

Era muy tarde para llamar a Abril. El muchacho que estaba conmigo no tenía intenciones de hacer nada. Sólo estaba yo. Me lancé por la puerta del enfrente aún sabiendo que del otro lado podía estar lleno de gente. Realmente no había tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

Salté sobre el niño segundos antes que pasase el vehículo. El muy bastardo ni siquiera disminuyó la velocidad... Abracé su cuerpo y nos lanzamos a la acera.

Aterricé muy mal, lo único que pude hacer, fue voltear un poco el cuerpo para que el niño no golpease con el rostro el pavimento de la calle. Afortunadamente, unas bolsas de basura amortiguaron un poco nuestra caída. Me volví a mirarlo…

Sé que quité al niño del camino del vehículo. Sé que lo tomé entre mis brazos, pues sentí el peso de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al buscar junto a mí, no encontré nada. Me puse de pie. No estaba ahí.

Busqué alrededor, tal vez me había equivocado y había arrojado al pequeño en otra dirección, pensé en esto aún cuando sabía que era imposible. Lo busqué por todas partes y no estaba.

De pronto sentí unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Volví la cabeza y encontré a Yan junto a mí.

.- ¿Qué...?.- Pregunté con impaciencia.- Por toda respuesta, me señaló algo, en dirección a la calle. Me di vuelta en esa dirección, sin comprender nada. En medio de la calle, exactamente como hacía unos minutos atrás, estaba de pie un niño pequeño.

.- ¿Qué...?.- Balbuceé otra vez.- Pero si yo... Pero cómo, pero...- Me volví hacia Yan en busca de una explicación. Éste se encogió de hombros.

.- Es difícil reconocer a los fantasmas las primeras veces. Es difícil distinguirlos de los vivos al principio.

Mi mandíbula cayó y por unos instantes no fui capaz de decir nada. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

.- Fan... ¿Fantasma?- Logré decir al fin. Yan asintió con una sonrisa.

.- Sip. Felicidades, ya perteneces a esa pequeña minoría que es capaz de verlos.

.- ¿Qué...?

.- Me extraña que no hayas podido verlos desde antes, con tu poder espiritual, pero bueno...

Me separé de él un segundo, como idiotizado. El niño continuaba en medio de la calle, mirando hacia el frente, hacía los vehículos que venían. De pronto, su cabeza se volvió hacia mí y me encontré mirándole cara a cara. La mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. A pesar de que me hubiese gustado desviar la mirada, no podía. El niñito sonrió.

Segundos después, la imagen del pequeño comenzó a desvanecerse.

.- Como te dije.- Sentí la voz de Yan a mi lado.- Algunos espíritus no dejan la tierra de inmediato. Algunos son inofensivos. Otros no.

.- ¿Y ahora soy capaz de verlos?- Pregunté, sin dejar de mirar el lugar donde había estado el niño antes.

.- Así es. No te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a distinguirlos de los vivos.

.- ¿Con el tiempo? - Repetí, reaccionando y volviendo en mí.- ¿Qué quieres decir con "con el tiempo", dijiste que esto sería temporal ¿Es que acaso voy a estar viendo fantasmas para toda la vida?

El muchacho me miró con seriedad.

.- Lo más probable. No lo sé con exactitud, pero una vez que se despiertan los poderes espirituales, no es posible dar marcha atrás... Traté de advertírtelo anoche. Lo único temporal son los poderes de Shinigami que te di... eventualmente los perderás.

Me volví bruscamente, dándole la espalda. Anoche no había habido tiempo para consideraciones, sólo para hacer lo que era necesario ¡¿En qué lío me había metido?

.- No sé por cuanto tiempo tendrás los poderes de Shinigami...- Siguió explicando Yan.- Te has quedado con una buena parte de los míos y sólo con el tiempo volverán a mí. Sin embargo, es posible que nunca se vayan del todo, es posible que siempre queden rastros...

.- Entonces tal vez esté viendo fantasmas por el resto de mi vida ¿Es lo que quieres decir? - Le pregunté, sin dejar de volverle la espalda.

.- Si...- Dijo éste débilmente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio entre los dos y luego me volví bruscamente hacia él, volví a agarrarlo por las solapas y levantarlo en el aire.

.- ¿Pero qué mierda pretendes? ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me voy a quedar así? No puedo andar viendo cosas, van a pensar que estoy loco... ¡Ya creen que estoy loco! ¡Tienes que encontrar una forma de revertirlo!

.- Ya te dije que no puedo...- Me respondió el chico, apenas respirando, puesto que le había cerrado el cuello del sweater muy cerca y apenas si le pasaba el aire. Lo sabía, pero no me importaba un pepino. Aún así, consiguió mirarme con una sonrisa siniestra.

.- Y eso no es todo...- Me dijo. De inmediato lo puse en el suelo, preocupado ¿Qué más podía ser ahora? El chico se volvió a mirarme fijamente, con esa misma mirada diabólica. Por un segundo, me pareció realmente aterrador.- Puesto que no tengo mis poderes en este momento.- Continuó diciendo.- No puedo cumplir con mis funciones y eso no puede ser. Soy un Shinigami y siempre hay trabajo pendiente para nosotros. ¿Cómo voy a cumplir con mi labor si no tengo mis poderes? Sólo existe una posibilidad.

Por unos segundos lo miré perplejo, hasta que adiviné lo que tenía en mente.

.- No...- Dije de inmediato, retrocediendo como si tuviera la peste.

.- Es la única forma.- Me dijo éste aproximándose. Ya no tenía la mirada siniestra, ahora se veía casi suplicante.

.- De ningún modo, no voy a ir por ahí persiguiendo esos monstruos, o viendo espectros ni vistiendo ese ridículo kimono...

.- Por favor...- Me rogó, abriendo grandes sus ojos, como los de los perritos en esos estúpidos cuadros.

.- Jamás. - Le dije, volviéndole la espalda y cruzándome de brazos.

.- ¡Pues no te quedará más alternativa! - Gritó el chico.

Estaba por volver a ahorcarlo cuando recordé que estaba en medio de la calle. Fue un milagro que nadie nos viera hasta entonces. Volví a la tienda con el fastidioso gusano pisándome los talones. Habíamos estado tan metidos en nuestra discusión, que no nos dimos cuenta de que Abril estaba de pie, a unos pasos de la entrada.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos, paralizados.

Abril estaba boquiabierta, su mirada se paseaba de mí al chico y del chico a mí. Era obvio que creía que el muchacho acababa de verme y de que se venía flor de despelote. Adelanté un paso, preparándome para explicar cuando el gusano se me adelantó.

De improviso, dejó escapar un agudo grito, volviéndose a verme. Pude ver en sus ojos como me pedía que le siguiera el juego. Me crucé de brazos y le miré alzando una ceja.

.- Es tu juego, no me pienso meter.- Murmuré. Acto seguido, el chico cayó al suelo tieso como palo.

.- ¡Oh por Dios! - Exclamó Abril de inmediato.- Se ha desmayado. Debe de haber sido la impresión.

.- ¡Ey, que no estoy tan feo...- Le dije, sonriendo. Podía ver perfectamente como el maldito muchacho entreabría levemente un ojo para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando alrededor. Abril corrió a su lado y lo levantó en sus brazos.

.- Mejor ayúdame a ponerlo en el sofá...- Dijo ella. Estaba por ir a ayudarle cuando el gusano se volvió a mirarme desde los brazos de Abril, con los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme sonrisa que era imposible que Abril pudiera ver.

Eso no era todo, el muy bastardo tenía una mano sobre un pecho de Abril y lo presionaba, sonriéndome con cara de pervertido sin que Abril se diera cuenta en absoluto.

De inmediato salté hacia delante dispuesto a matarlo cuando Abril volteó en mi dirección.

.- ¿Pero que pretendes? - Me dijo disgustada.- Con suerte podré convencerlo de que se imaginó todo cuando despierte... Quédate con él y no hagas nada, voy a buscar unas sales.

En cuanto me vi a solas con el chico, empezó a reír descaradamente.

.- Maldito pervertido...- Le dije con los dientes apretados.

.- Mmmm, tú amiga tiene buenos...- Alcé mi puño contra su cara.- ¡Sentimientos! buenos sentimientos, eso era lo que iba a decir...

.- Como te vea haciendo eso otra vez...- Amenacé y el gusano iba a responder cuando de inmediato cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir levemente.

.- Creo que está por despertar.- Dijo Abril tras de mi.- Será mejor que te vayas.

El maldito había empezado a fingir en cuanto la vio.

.- Está bien.- Dije con un suspiro.- Por favor, no le digas nada a Leo de esto, ya tengo suficientes problemas con él.

.- Está bien.- Dijo ella simplemente, todavía atendiendo al muchacho.- ¿No es lindo? - dijo.- Parece un ángel.

Alcé una ceja. Entonces descubrí la mano del muchacho rozando el trasero de Abril sin que esa despistada se diese la menor cuenta. Me volví a verlo y el muy bastardo estaba sonriendo.

Casi me vuelvo a molerlo a golpes, pero me contenté con mostrarle el dedo del medio. Éste aprovechó una vuelta de Abril para hacer lo mismo. Al final, terminé marchándome de una vez o seguro que acabaría matándolo.

Shinigami quería el perla... Ya tengo suficiente con las cosas así como están. Más que suficiente.

.-

TBC


	3. De ninja a Shinigami, en dos sencillos p...

**3.- DE NINJA A SHINIGAMI EN DOS SENCILLOS PASOS...**

**

* * *

**

_**1- **_

_La gente siempre suele caminar muy rápido, especialmente de noche. Siempre van apurados a algún lugar, siempre hay un sitio al que van llegando tarde y, de noche, sólo quieren llegar a sus casas._ _Nadie se detiene un segundo para mirar a su alrededor, o a mirar las estrellas._

_Bueno, si esa noche alguien hubiese levantado la cabeza por un segundo, contemplando el cielo nocturno... de seguro no habrían visto nada fuera de lo común de todas formas. ¿Qué otra cosa cabía esperar? La persona que se mantenía de pie en medio del aire, mirando algo entre sus manos, no era visible para todos, sólo para unos cuantos elegidos capaces de verlo ahí flotando._

_Llevaba una gran capa roja sobre un kimono negro y no dejaba de ver hacia un extraño aparato que sostenía en sus manos, algo no más grande que un celular cuya pantalla brillaba arrojando un resplandor sobre su rostro._

_.- Así que andas por aquí...- Dijo en voz alta para sí mismo, sonriendo fascinado.- Pudiste engañar bien a todos, pero no a mí. A mí no. No sé como lo hiciste, pero eso no importará cuando te atrape._

_Después de eso, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire. _

**2.-**

Esa noche, tras lo de Abril, llegué a casa justo a la hora en que Miguel servía la cena. "Por favor, que no sea pizza, que no sea pizza" rogué mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, a ver si alguien en alguna parte se apiadaba de mí y le daba algo de diversidad a mi dieta. Pero no. Era pizza.

Por lo visto, no soy el favorito de nadie allá arriba.

Me senté desganado a la mesa. Bien, si era lo que había... Era mejor que lo que estaba comiendo Leo de todas formas: No sé lo que era y francamente no quería saberlo, parecía como un montón de ensaladas revueltas con tofu... Arj.

.- ¿Y qué tal te fue, hermano?- Preguntó Don.

.- Vuelves cansado, espero.- Murmuró Leo a su lado. Me volví a mirarlo con hostilidad calculada, pero el maldito tenía la cara enterrada en esa porquería que estaba comiendo.

.- Estuvo... Bien.- Respondí al fin a Donatello ¿Qué más podía decir?

.- ¿Así que Abril contrató nueva mano de obra? - Comentó Miguel.

Casi dejo caer el pedazo de pizza que me estaba llevando a la boca.

.- ¿Ah sí?...- Pregunté haciéndome el desentendido, masticando de una vez la pizza.

.- Si... – Contestó Miguel con entusiasmo.- Nos dijo que es un pobre chico sin hogar... Le pidió quedarse en la tienda por un tiempo y Abril no pudo negarse.

Esta vez escupí el pedazo de pizza que me estaba comiendo.

.- ¿Qué...? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para que querría quedarse? Es decir...- Noté al instante que todos me estaban mirando raro.

.- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó con cautela Don. Le devolví una sonrisa bobalicona.

.- Sí... claro…

.- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.- Me dijo Miguel riendo.

Aparté el plato de mi lado.

.- Creo que me acostaré temprano hoy.- Dije, poniéndome de pie sin esperar a que los otros me dirigieran más preguntas estúpidas. Aún así, todavía alcancé a sentir como Leo me miraba con sospecha cuando me paré de la mesa, pero fingí no darme cuenta.

¿Por qué diablos no se había ido aún ese estúpido gusano? Problemas, era todo lo que veía en mi futuro, puros problemas.

La verdad era que estaba demasiado inquieto para irme a la cama, así que decidí salir a dar un paseíto. La noche estaba tranquila, algo fría, pero agradable. Me detuve un instante en la cornisa de un edificio, sobre una gárgola de piedra en la esquina de un edificio. Dios, amo pararme sobre las gárgolas.

Entonces sentí algo raro.

Miré en todas direcciones, pero no vi nada inusual. Sin embargo, todavía lo sentía. Era como un ruido, una voz o un lamento, para ser más preciso. Un lamento humano, definitivamente se trataba de la voz de un humano.

.- Es el lamento de un espíritu de tierra.- Dijo una voz por sobre mí. Alcé la cabeza y vi al estúpido niño de pie en la azotea del edificio, un poco más arriba de mí. Estuve a punto de caer de la impresión.

.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería saber nada contigo!- Le grité.

.- Y yo te dije que te necesito. Vamos, compadre, dame un respiro, aliviáname ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Di un salto hacia arriba. En mitad del aire torcí mi cuerpo, quedando cabeza abajo, otro medio giro más y estaba de pie junto al muchacho.

.- Muy impresionante...- Dijo éste al verme.

.- Vamos a ver.- Le dije agarrándolo por el sweater.- Si no entiendes con palabras tendré hacerte entender a golpes.

Sin embargo, de nuevo volvía sentir ese lamento, más intensamente que antes y todo lo demás se borró de mi mente. Solté al muchacho, lentamente, volviendo mi cabeza en todas direcciones. El chico me miró con curiosidad.

.- Puedes sentirlo ¿Verdad? ¿Puedes decir de dónde viene?

.- ¿Qué...?

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia el centro de la azotea. El ruido se hacía cada vez más insoportable, tal vez sólo fuera mi imaginación, pero creo que ya comenzaba a afectarme físicamente: tenía escalofríos y se me retorcía la panza.

.- Creo que voy a vomitar...- Dije en un susurro. El chico llegó junto a mí.

.- Concéntrate, dime de dónde viene, vamos... – Respondió y por un momento me pareció que estaba emocionado.

Me importaba un cuerno encontrar el origen de sonido, pero llegué a la convicción de que era la única forma de dejar de sentirme tan enfermo. Comencé a correr.

Al principio tomé cualquier dirección, el gusano me seguía de cerca, pero a medida que corría, supe que estaba yendo en la dirección correcta. No sé como lo sabía, pero lo sabía, sentía... Lo mismo que sentí segundos después de atravesarme con la espada de este tipo, cuando me enfrenté a la criatura que se metió en nuestra guarida. Me sentía como si acabase de despertar de un sueño, como si se me hubiesen destapado los oídos, como si se me hubiese aclarado la vista, como si todos mis sentidos despertaran a la vida de una vez. El mundo jamás se vio tan nítido para mí.

Corriendo de techo en techo, pronto llegamos a un callejón.

.- ¡Ahí! - Señalé ni bien nos detuvimos en el edificio justo sobre él. Yan sonrió satisfecho.

.- Bien. Ahora dime lo que ves.- Dijo. Entrecerré los ojos y casi me caigo.

Junto al poste de luz, a la entrada del callejón, estaba parado un sujeto, de pie e inmóvil, con la cabeza baja. Su cuerpo estaba unido al poste por una gruesa cadena que iba desde su pecho hasta la estructura del poste... De pronto alzó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca y los ojos como un demente.

De él escapó el más horrible lamento que yo haya escuchado jamás.

Pero eso no fue lo que me asustó. Tras él, no del todo visible, aún cuando podía verlo perfectamente, una criatura horrible, enorme, con una máscara blanca que parecía hecha de hueso acechaba...

.- ¿Un vacío? - Pregunté, poniéndome en guardia al instante. El muchacho adelantó un par de pasos hacia mí, hasta detenerse justo a mi lado.

.- No. Aún no.- Contestó, tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos.- Es un espíritu de tierra. Te dije antes que los espíritus que dejan el cuerpo deben ser llevados a la Sociedad de Almas por un Shinigami. Muchos de ellos esperan por un Shinigami para ser conducidos de buen grado. Otros, no quieren irse y toman su cadena del destino y se atan a alguna parte. Los que se atan a algún lugar físico se llaman "Espíritus de Tierra", como ese pobre diablo que estás viendo. Generalmente se unen al lugar con el que identifican sus sentimientos de ira, rencor o sufrimiento...

.- ¿Cadena del Destino?

.- Es lo que une a un alma con su cuerpo. Se puede ver claramente como sale del pecho del espíritu y va a unirse con el cuerpo. Cuando esa cadena es cortada, el alma ya no puede regresar al cuerpo. Este espíritu ha decidido unir su cadena a ese poste, una razón poderosa le ha impedido dejar este mundo y ahora, está a punto de convertirse en un Vacío ¿Quieres saber porqué eligió este lugar?

.- No especialmente, pero tengo la impresión de que me lo dirás de todas formas.

El muchacho señaló la calle que pasaba frente al callejón: desde la otra esquina se aproximaba una figura.

.- Esa que viene ahí, era la esposa de este espíritu. Se ató a este lugar para verla pasar todos los días. Su tristeza proviene de que, no mucho tiempo después de morir, contrajo matrimonio nuevamente ¿Ves ese agujero en el pecho del espíritu?

Sólo entonces me percaté del agujero, justo en medio del pecho del espíritu, grande, redondo y negro.

.- ¿Qué hay con él?

.- Mira como se abre cada vez más... La transformación está cerca.

Era verdad, el agujero se abría cada vez más.

.- ¿Qué pasará cuando se transforme en un Vacío?- Pregunté, temeroso. El muchacho se volvió a mirarme.

.- Devorará a esa mujer.- Dijo simplemente. Lo miré perplejo.

.- Pero... ¿No acabas de decir que era su esposa? ¿Va a devorarla? ¿Por qué?

Yan bajó la mirada.

.- Los seres queridos de un Vacío son su primera comida. Un Vacío sólo devora almas al azar una vez que ha devorado a todos sus seres queridos. Es su manera de tenerlos siempre cerca...

Me volví a mirar a la mujer y luego al tipo encadenado. Éste último estaba creciendo, el tamaño de su cuerpo aumentaba... Podía sentir sus aullidos cada vez más fuertes, su piel desgarrándose...

La mujer se aproximaba más y más, completamente ignorante de lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras la noche se llenaba con los aullidos y lamentos.

.- ¿No hay una forma de evitar esto, que se transforme en un vacío?- Grité para hacerme oír por sobre los gritos del espíritu.

.- Ya es tarde para eso...- Me gritó Yan de vuelta, volviéndose a mirarme.- La única forma es que elimines al Vacío y lo purifiques, es la única forma que tienes de salvar a esa mujer, yo no puedo hacerlo, yo ya no tengo los poderes...- Terminó.

Miré al gusano irritado.

.- Era una trampa ¿Verdad? me pusiste una trampa, quieres chantajearme emocionalmente para que acepte este estúpido trabajo...

.- ¿Crees que éste es el único Vacío que aparecerá esta semana? ¿O siquiera esta noche? cada día que no puedo hacer mi trabajo, significa que una persona o un alma serán devoradas... ¿No te das cuenta? sólo existo para proteger las almas, las de los vivos y las de los muertos ¡Y no puedo hacerlo porque te di mis poderes para salvar a tus hermanos! Ahora, si no quieres hacer nada, es tu decisión, pero si ese Vacío no es destruido, esa mujer morirá.

No pude responder a eso. Me volví con un gruñido, apretando los puños. La mujer ya estaba en la entrada del callejón. La cadena que unía al espíritu con el poste se había roto. Ya no estaba el espíritu, en su lugar, un enorme animal de cuatro patas, con piernas y brazos de hombre y una enorme máscara blanca que imitaba a una calavera, esperaba a que la mujer pasara junto a él.

.- Está bien.- Murmuré.- Haré el maldito trabajo.

No había terminado de decir estas palabras cuando algo me golpeó la frente. De inmediato me sentí arrancado del piso, el mundo giró a mí alrededor en trescientos sesenta grados… Un segundo después, estaba vestido con un kimono, hakama y haori negros y el interior de las mangas blancas, y unos enormes sais colgando de mi cinturón, también blanco. Justo delante de mí, yacía mi cuerpo inerte tirado en el piso.

.- Vamos.- Me dijo el muchacho, ignorando por completo mi estupor.- No tienes tiempo que perder.

Miré hacia el callejón. El vacío sostenía a la mujer en una de sus manos sobredimensionadas. Mierda ¿Por qué la gente no es capaz de cuidarse a sí misma?

Con un gruñido, salté hacia él. Con el sai que sostenía en mi mano izquierda rebané el brazo con el que sostenía a la mujer. Ella y el brazo, a la altura del codo, cayeron ambos a tierra. Al mismo tiempo, incrusté el segundo sai en la garganta de la cosa; sentí claramente el gorgoteo de la sangre al entrar en sus vías respiratorias. Retiré mi arma y acomodé mi cuerpo frente a la criatura. Antes de que mis pies tocaran el suelo de nuevo, mi sai se deslizaba por su cuello, separando la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, poniendo fin a la amenaza.

La mujer a mis espaldas comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. Se puso y de pie y miró con horror hacia el callejón. Me adelanté, para tratar de explicar o ayudar o siquiera impedir que comenzara a gritar como loca, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba mirando hacia nada en particular, no enfocaba la vista ni en mí ni en la masa informe que era el Vacío muerto. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho el muchacho: Nadie puede ver a los Shinigamis o a los Vacíos.

Me detuve en seco, la mujer parada casi delante de mí, no me vio en absoluto. Segundos después, la vi correr por el callejón, lejos de ahí.

Yan saltó junto a mí una vez que estuve a solas.

.- Vaya si tardaste...- Le dije. Él me miró irritado.

.- Oye, subir y bajar de ese maldito edificio no es cualquier cosa...

Alcé una ceja.

.- Parecías más ágil la primera vez que te vi ¿Qué te pasó?

.- Eso era cuando tenía mi cuerpo de Shinigami. Como te di mis poderes, no puedo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas y no me puedo quedar en la Tierra dando vueltas como un espíritu. Para estos casos, el Departamento de Desarrollo ha creado cuerpos artificiales como el que estoy usando ahora. Nos permiten movernos en la Tierra, pero no están destinados para grandes proezas... Apenas si puedo correr con esto.

Lo miré extrañado, tratando de asimilar todo ese chorro de información.

.- Ok...- Le dije.- ¿Y como es que me has encontrado? ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?

.- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estaba siguiendo la señal de un posible Vacío y te encontré en esta azotea. Sin querer, tú también lo has sentido y has venido hasta acá ¿Verdad que sí? – Preguntó, casi feliz. Volví los ojos al cielo.

.- Déjate de tonterías ¿Cómo es eso de estar siguiendo la señal? - Le pregunté. Al instante me mostró algo como un teléfono celular.

.- Con esto. Es para rastrear a los Vacíos, recibe la señal enviada por el Centro Shinigami.- Explicó. Arqueé una ceja.- Ey, el que seamos espíritus no significa que no usemos tecnología de punta...- Me respondió.

.- Está Bien.- Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.- Ya que estamos respondiendo preguntas, probemos con esta ¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi cuerpo?

El chico me miró sin entender por un rato hasta que al fin captó a qué me refería.

.- Para convertirte en Shinigami, tu alma debe separarse de tu cuerpo...- Al decir esto, extendió su palma frente a mí. Estaba usando un guante sin dedos que tenía un símbolo en el medio, una especie de círculo rodeado de llamas.

.- Con eso me golpeaste... – Dije, más una afirmación que una pregunta. El muchacho asintió.

.- De esta forma empujé tu alma fuera de tu cuerpo. Te golpeo con el sello y tu alma sale y ¡Presto! eres un Shinigami.

.- Fascinante ¿Y que ocurre con mi cuerpo? - Pregunté.

.- Pues...- Yan volvió los ojos al cielo, hacia la azotea del edificio. Seguí su mirada, comprendiendo.

.- Genial.

Corrí hasta la escalera de incendios del edificio y comencé a subir por ella y Yan comenzó a seguirme.

.- Por esa razón tengo que estar cerca de ti, para hacer la transformación si la ocasión lo requiere.

.- ¿Por eso te estás quedando con Abril, sinvergüenza?- El chico entrecerró los ojos y me sonrió siniestramente.

.- Oh, es tan linda... y qué piernas que tiene...

Me detuve al instante, en medio de una escalera.

.- ¿De qué estás hablando?

El muchacho continuó hablando, ignorándome por completo.

.- El otro día, sin ir más lejos, estaba dándose una ducha y sonó el teléfono y salió envuelta en aquella diminuta toallita a contestar... oooohhh...- Dijo. El que mi puño volase hasta su cabeza fue cuestión de segundos.

.- ¡Au!

.- Eres un maldito pervertido ¡Pero si tienes sólo catorce años!

.- Eso es lo que ella cree, por eso no se cuida de mí...- Dijo sobándose el coscorrón que acababa de darle.- Pero son sólo apariencias, te dije que soy mucho más viejo de lo que parezco.

.- Entonces eres un viejo verde.

Yan se volvió a sonreírme.

.- Pues a ella le parezco "lindo"

.- Le diré a todos qué tan lindo eres.

Habíamos llegado a la azotea y busqué en el piso por mi cuerpo. Me quedé inmóvil en la cornisa.

.- Mierda...- Murmuré. Yan venía detrás de mí.

.- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, luego siguió la dirección de mis ojos.- ¿Qué...? Oh. Ya veo.

Mi cuerpo había desaparecido.

.-

TBC

* * *

El kimono masculino se compone de dos partes: Hakama, o pantalón amplio, y Haori o saco.

Nota: El sai no es realmente un arma cortante, por lo que no serviría para rebanar nada. La de la historia es más bien una espada que tiene la apariencia de sai.


	4. Caramelos espirituales

**4.- CARAMELOS ESPIRITUALES**

**

* * *

**

**1- **

.- ¡Mierda!

.- Cálmate, seguro que hay una explicación para esto...

.- ¡Maldita sea!

.- En serio, este es un problema de nada, ya verás, sólo un pequeño desajuste, una pelusita en el ombligo...

Me volví hacia él con la cara ardiendo.

.- Acabas de perder mi cuerpo ¿Llamas a eso nada? - Le grité, pegando mi cara a la suya. El chico sólo me dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa.

.- Lo vamos a encontrar, es cuestión de que te concentres...

.- ¡A concentrarse mi abuela!

.- Viejo, esa no es la actitud correcta…

Lo agarré por las solapas y lo levanté, dejándolo colgar fuera de la azotea, en medio de la nada. El muchacho miró alternativamente a mí y al abismo bajo sus pies, mientras trataba de sujetarse a mis brazos.

.- ¡Quiero mi cuerpo ahora! - Le grité.

.- Por eso te digo que debes concentrarte...- Me respondió con la voz temblorosa.- Si te concentras lo suficiente, podrás sentir la presencia de tu yo físico... Haz la prueba.

Lo miré asesinamente por unos segundos más y luego lo solté de alto abajo sobre la azotea.

.- Cierra los ojos.- Me dijo el gusano, luchando por ponerse de pie.

Así lo hice. Odio concentrarme. Odio el ajedrez, odio los rompecabezas. Tengo déficit atencional… Y ahora tenía que cerrar los ojos y tratar de enfocar mis pensamientos en una sola cosa. De no haber sido por la preocupación que sentía... ¿Qué tal si alguien me había descubierto y me había secuestrado? Pudieron ser ninjas del Pie o algún científico loco que justo se daba una vuelta por aquí... O tal vez el camión de la basura...

De pronto sentí algo.

Algo como... como tener una intuición o una corazonada, pero era mucho más que eso. Tenía la absoluta convicción, más allá de toda duda. Simplemente lo sabía. Mi cuerpo estaba allá abajo, no en las alturas. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

.- Vamos.- Le dije secamente al gusano.- Hay que bajar.

Comencé a bajar por la escalera de incendios. El chico apenas podía seguirme el ritmo, pero francamente me importaba un pepino. La sensación era cada vez más fuerte. Estaba cerca. Comencé a correr calle abajo.

De pronto pensé...

Debía ser la primera vez que corría por la calle de esa manera. Por supuesto que he estado en esas sucias veredas antes, pero siempre de sombra en sombra, no como ahora... Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que nadie podía verme. Tal vez ser Shinigami podía tener sus ventajas… Sacudí la cabeza.

Concentrarme, debía concentrarme, tenía que rescatar mi cuerpo de cualquiera fuera el aprieto en el que se encontrara...

De pronto me detuve en seco. En el preciso instante en el que mi pie tocó el piso, supe de inmediato que estaba ahí, me quedé congelado en esa posición. El gusano logró alcanzarme al fin y se detuvo a mi lado resollando. Lentamente bajé la mirada y observé sobré qué me había parado.

Una tapa de drenaje.

.- Mi cuerpo está allá abajo.- Dije repentinamente. El chico me miró con seriedad.

.- ¿Seguro?

.- Absolutamente.- Diciendo esto, me incliné sobre la tapa y la retiré.- Tú primero.- le dije al chico, Yan comenzó a descender por la escalerilla y le seguí a continuación, poniendo la tapa en su lugar tras de mí, para luego echar a correr nuevamente.

Era maravilloso. Sabía exactamente a donde estaba yendo y no tenía ni puta idea de porqué. Sin embargo, casi podía ver mi cuerpo en mi mente, estaba cerca, muy cerca. Nuevamente me detuve de improviso. Ahí estaba, en ese preciso lugar. Miré a mí alrededor.

.- Ay... no...

.- ¿Qué...?.- Preguntó el gusano al llegar junto a mí.

Estaba en la guarida. Mi cuerpo estaba en la guarida. Ambos estábamos de pie ante la entrada camuflada de la guarida y sabía con seguridad que mi cuerpo estaba ahí dentro ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí?

.- Bien... eh... Pues que bien ¿No? Si lo piensas, está era la mejor de las posibilidades.- Dijo titubeante el chico mientras comenzaba a retroceder. Lo tomé por el cuello justo a tiempo.

.- ¿Dónde crees que vas? Tienes que decirme cómo volver a mi cuerpo.

.- No es necesario que te diga nada, podrás volver por ti sólo, cuando un alma está cerca de su cuerpo es como un imán, ya verás.- Dijo. Alcé una ceja.

.- ¿Y por qué tanta prisa por marcharte?

.- ¿Es que quieres que les explique todo el rollo a tus hermanos? Me ganaré un buen reto de mis superiores si descubren que ando por ahí publicitándome.

.- ¿Y eso a mí que me importa?

El chico me mandó una mirada astuta.

.- Créeme, la cosa está mucho mejor mientras menos gente sepa de qué se trata.- Lentamente comenzó a retroceder otra vez y esta vez no lo detuve.- La gente puede tener esperanzas por que la muerte es invisible... Piensa en eso.

Diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y echó a correr por el túnel hasta que lo perdí de vista. Me le quedé mirando un segundo antes de volver a encarar la entrada de la guarida.

La verdad era que no tenía ninguna gana de explicarles todo el asunto a mis hermanos ¿Cómo esperar a que lo comprendiesen todo? Además, de alguna forma, me había visto envuelto en el rollo yo solo y yo solo iba a resolverlo.

Respiré profundo y me dirigí a la puerta.

De pronto se me ocurrió que si ahora era algo así como un espíritu, tal vez podría atravesar las paredes. Me eché contra el muro con toda confianza... Y me aplasté la nariz.

No, definitivamente no podía atravesar las paredes ¿Qué clase de fantasma de mierda era? Recordaría pedirle al gusano que me explicase esa parte la próxima vez que lo viera.

Con la mano comencé a descorrer los cerrojos que ocultaban la entrada de la guarida a ojos extraños. En unos cuantos segundos, la puerta apareció ante mí y la atravesé.

Dentro estaba todo muy silencioso. Me quedé de pie cerca de la puerta que acababa de cerrar y esperé. De pronto apareció Donatello, corriendo por el medio del patio de entrenamiento hasta el cuarto de Splinter, entrando y luego saliendo de él ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo Don ahí adentro? Pasó a unos cuantos metros de mí sin siquiera volverse a mirarme.

No me había visto.

Decidí seguirlo. Me condujo hasta un rincón de la sala, ahora bastante más amplia desde que ya no teníamos ni sofás ni mesa de café ni nada... Mi cuerpo estaba tendido sobre una colchoneta, perfectamente tieso, perfectamente inmóvil. Algo pálido también. Miguel estaba a mi cabecera, observándome con preocupación.

.- ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal!- Escuché la voz de Leo desde la cocina.- Desde la cena... ¡Desde el día anterior que andaba extraño! y ahora esto...

.- ¿Pero qué le sucede?- Preguntó Don con algo de angustia en su voz.- Es decir, hasta donde puedo decir, no hay nada malo con él: No está herido, su presión sanguínea está bien, su respiración normal, un poco baja, pero nada para que lo tenga en este estado catatónico...

Obviamente hablaban de mí. Era demasiado extraño observarme así, ver a los otros a mi alrededor... era como andar paseando con el fantasma de la navidad futura. La voz de Leo me sacó de mi ensueño.

.- Estoy casi seguro de que no se trata de nada físico, Don...- Dijo y esta vez su voz sonó más próxima. Se estaba acercando.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Preguntó Miguel.

.- Pues...- Leo ya estaba caminando hacia la sala cuando recordé.

Yan había dicho que él también había podido verlo. Leo también podía ver a los Shinigamis. Apenas si tuve tiempo de esconderme tras una columna. Dios, en ese momento estuve seguro de no querer contarle nada a Leo, ni menos que me viera con ese ridículo kimono. Estaba seguro de que encontraría la forma de culparme por todo y definitivamente no necesitaba eso...

Leo se quedó de pie, congelado en medio de la sala. No podía saberlo, desde donde estaba no podía verlo, pero casi podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi dirección.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? - Sentí la voz de Don, Leo tardó en contestar.

.- N-no lo sé... sentí... algo... no... No creo que sea nada... No te preocupes ¿Trajiste las yerbas?

.- Si...- Contestó Don.- ¿Crees que servirán?

.- No lo sé. Splinter me hablaba mucho de ellas, pero hubo muchas cosas que no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme...

Me apegué a la columna y volví la cabeza hacia mis hermanos lo más que pude. Leo hacía algo extraño con una taza humeante y un manojo de césped. De pronto puso su mano en mi frente.

.- No siento su presencia... – Murmuró y los demás se volvieron a verlo sin comprender.- No puedo sentir su espíritu. No lo entiendo, pero Splinter solía decir que el vínculo entre el espíritu y el cuerpo podía volverse frágil... No tengo idea de qué le ocurrió a Raphael, pero estoy seguro de que no fue algo físico. Debe ser por eso que no puedo sentir su espíritu. Tal vez esto ayude...

De pronto, acercó la taza humeante a mis labios. Sentí algo extraño. Como un vacío en el estómago, vértigo... Luego, una fuerza increíble me arrancó del piso y me empujó a toda velocidad hacia mi cuerpo... Todo a mi alrededor no fue más que un borrón, mientras veía acercarse algo verde a toda velocidad.

Segundos después, me encontraba mirando el techo de la guarida. Me senté de golpe, boqueando como si hubiese estado bajo el agua. Los tres me miraban de hito en hito mientras yo luchaba por calmar mi respiración. De pronto me sentí mareado, sus rostros bailaban ante mí... Ya no tenía el kimono, los sais habían desaparecido, de nuevo usaba mi bandana.

.- ¿Raphael? - Sentí la voz de Leo, muy lejana... En ese momento me pareció que desmayarse sería una buena idea. Me sentía pésimo. Creo que había comenzado a hacerlo, porque sentí el brazo de Miguel sosteniendo mi espalda.

Volver al cuerpo era mucho más traumático que salir de él.

.- Estoy bien, estoy bien...- Balbuceé, sintiendo mi voz más pastosa de lo que tenía planeado.

La cara de Don se plantó frente a la mía, con una gran sonrisa y una expresión de alivio.

.- Estábamos muy preocupados ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, su cara fue reemplazada por la de Leonardo. Tomó la mía entre sus manos y me miró fijamente

.- ¿Estás bien? - Me preguntó, clavándome los ojos, obligándome a enfocarme en su cara. Asentí.- ¿Seguro?- Volvió a preguntar, volteé los ojos con impaciencia y volví a asentir.- Entonces escúchame bien lo que te voy a preguntar ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo, recalcando cada palabra. Lo miré con los ojos redondos.

Excusas, vengan a mí... No se me ocurría nada, hasta que de pronto tuve una revelación. Cerré los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor.

.- N-no... No recuerdo nada...- Dije como si me costase hablar.- Todo es muy confuso, no puedo recordar, un segundo estaba sobre el edificio y después... Creo que debo haberme dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Leo me miró un segundo con severidad, entrecerrando los ojos. Eran contadas las veces en las que había logrado engañarlo y no sabía todavía si iba a poder contar esa entre mis éxitos… Finalmente me soltó la cara y se alejó de mí.

.- Te ves cansado.- Dijo al fin.- Deberías ir a descansar ahora. Mañana investigaremos más sobre éste asunto.- Dijo, mientras yo comenzaba a ponerme de pie con la ayuda de Miguel Ángel.

.- Si, creo que mejor me voy a la cama. Me siento un poco aturdido.

Dije y esa vez no era mentira, un buen descanso no me haría mal. Vaya noche.

.- Vaya noche.- Murmuró Leo. Me volví a verlo perplejo y él me miró también, extrañado.- ¿Qué?- Preguntó al ver mi expresión.

.- N-nada...- Le mentí.

Dios ¿Me estaba leyendo la mente ahora? Miguel me ayudó a llegar hasta mi cuarto, en realidad, casi me cargó hasta la cama.

.- Y ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron? - Le pregunté distraídamente.

.- Te salimos a buscar.- Dijo simplemente y yo le pedí más explicación con la mirada y él me la dio.- De la nada, Leo se puso histérico, diciendo que había que encontrarte, que tenía un mal presentimiento y eso... Tú sabes que Leo siempre ha sido un poco… grave... Pero, cuando te vimos tirado ahí... de verdad...- Miguel se volvió a verme con una sonrisa.- Si estás tratando de que Leo crea que andas tras algo raro, lo estás consiguiendo a la perfección.

.- Ya te dije que no me acuerdo qué fue lo que pasó.- Le respondí molesto. Ya tenía suficiente con un hermano pegado a mi sombra como para que otro comenzara a hacerme recriminaciones.- Si Leo no me cree es su problema, puede quedarse todo el día persiguiéndose la cola.- Miguel alzó ambas palmas al aire al instante, sonriendo.

.- Cálmate, tranquilo viejo, baja las revoluciones, no te estoy diciendo nada...

.- Bien.- Le respondí cortante, empujando la frazada sobre mi cabeza y dando media vuelta en la cama. Miguel me observó perplejo unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta que ya no tenía más interés en seguir hablando con él y se fue de la habitación.

Me habría importado el haber herido sus sentimientos si no supiera que Miguel no tiene memoria para recordar nada. Probablemente para la mañana siguiente ya tendría olvidado que fui rudo con él. Por otro lado, tenía todo el derecho a mandarlos a la punta del cerro si quería, con semejante noche que había tenido, al menos eso me merecía.

**2.-**

Varios metros más arriba, en la superficie y muy alto en los rascacielos, una figura con un kimono negro y una larga capa roja que se mecía al viento, observaba desde una gárgola de piedra en la esquina de una azotea.

.- Parece que ya te tengo.- Clamó con felicidad.- Vaya si eres escurridizo, pero desde este lugar puedo recibir tu señal fuerte y claro, desde este lugar descubriré tu escondite y te atraparé, y desde este lugar, desde esta... esta... gárgola... ¡Dios, me encanta pararme sobre estas cosas! Te atraparé y podré hacerte pagar por todos tus crímenes, como que me llamo ¡Lord Egghelhead III, Buuaahhhahahhahahhahahha, buaha, buahaha! ... Ejem. Bien, con eso será suficiente. Ahora… _Ahora... ¿Cómo me bajo de aquí? _

**3.- **

A la mañana siguiente, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar desde temprano.

Lo levanté algo extrañado ¿Quién podría llamarme a esa hora? ¿Casey? No, él no se levantaba antes de las seis de la tarde, sobre todo ahora que tenía ese trabajo como guardia nocturno.

Lo contesté.

La voz que salió del otro lado me puso los pelos de punta... O de seguro lo habría hecho si los tuviera.

.- ¿Aló? ¿Estoy hablando al número de Raphael? ¿Está él en casa? ¿Aló?

Yan.

Gusano maldito.

.- Cállate de una vez, por supuesto que soy yo, quién más va a ser ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste este número?

.- Se lo pedí a la operadora de la Sociedad de Almas.- Me contestó tan suelto de cuerpo.

.- ¿Me estás cargando?

.- Nop. Tengo un amigo que trabaja en la Central de Inteligencia.

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome repentinamente mareado.

.- ¿Qué diablos quieres?- Pregunté, si había una forma de matar a través del teléfono, en ese momento deseé conocerla.

.- Es hora de tu entrenamiento.

.- Que... ¿Qué?

.- Ya lo oíste. Te espero en el edificio frente a la tienda de Abril. Por cierto, ayer descubrí que tiene ropa interior con dibujitos, braguitas a lunares, brasieres de corazones... Todavía no decido con cual quedarme de recuerdo...

Rugí por el teléfono pero el desgraciado ya había colgado.

Era definitivo, iría a la cita con el gusano maldito sólo para ver si tenía oportunidad de hacerlo resbalar frente a algún vehículo y hacer que pareciera un accidente... Pero con mi suerte, seguro que el que se caía era yo.

Salir a esa hora del día sí que iba a ser un culo. Siempre había sido una especie de regla familiar abstenerse de paseos al exterior antes de que el sol se pusiera. Tenía dos opciones: Podía plantarme delante de quien tratase de impedirme salir de ahí (o sea Leo) y más que seguro que habría pelea... O podría salir a hurtadillas.

Salir a hurtadillas ¡A hurtadillas! ¡Moi!

Ese gusano me estaba haciendo caer bajo, pero dados mis resientes desacuerdos, lo mejor era bajar el perfil. Ya habría tiempo de ganar una guerra de voluntades con Leo más adelante, ahora tenía un gusano de quien hacerme cargo.

Lo encontré exactamente donde dijo que estaría, en el edificio frente al de Abril. Miraba hacia las ventanas del segundo piso de la tienda de antigüedades con unos binoculares.

.- ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté tan pronto mis pies se posaron a su lado.

.- Abril está tomando una ducha.- Me contestó simplemente, sin conmoverse un ápice.

.- ¡Dame acá eso!- Le grité, arrancándole el aparato de los ojos. Se volvió hacia mí sonriendo.

.- Has llegado.

.- Si... Aquí estoy, ahora me pregunto si vale la pena seguir estando.

.- No comas ansias que ahora es cuando comienza la diversión.

.- Si pudieras refrescarme el motivo de esta amena reunión.

.- Entrenamiento, mon cherrie, entrenamiento...

.- Tiene que ser una broma.

.- Por favor ¿Tú crees que ser un Shinigami es fácil, muñequito?

.- Ya he matado a dos Vacíos y no ha sido gran cosa.

El muchacho se me acercó, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada ceñuda. Espero que no estuviera tratando de intimidarme, porque su cara de malo no me hacía ni cosquillas.

.- Los mataste, pero ¿Cuántos golpes gastaste en cada uno?

La pregunta era bastante extraña. Tuve que pensarlo. Antes de que pudiera contestar, Yan alzó un dedo frente a mi rostro.

.- Uno solo. Debes matar a un vacío de un sólo golpe. Un sólo golpe directo a la cabeza, sólo puedes matarlos si el golpe es en la cabeza y, si es posible, el golpe debe ser dado por la espalda.

Abrí grandes los ojos.

.- ¿Por la espalda?

.- Sip.

.- Pero eso es deshonroso.- Exclamé, casi sin pensar.

.- No digas pavadas. Reserva la pelea limpia para cuando pelees con humanos.

No podía dejar de apreciar la lógica en sus palabras. O algo parecido a la lógica...

.- Pero en algo tenías razón, esos vacíos que mataste no eran gran cosa. Imagínate cuando te enfrentes con uno en verdad poderoso.

Lo miré con fastidio. No podía creerlo. Acababa de encontrarme con otro sujeto que creía que podía decirme cómo hacer las cosas. Ya casi comenzaba a pensar que había alguna especie de complot cósmico en mi contra.

.- Así que si ya te dejaste de hacer pucheros, vamos a lo nuestro.- Diciendo esto, comenzó a ponerse el famoso guantecillo ese sin los dedos.

.- Un momento.- Lo atajé.

.- ¿Ahora qué? - Me preguntó, volteando los ojos al cielo.

.- No pienso dejar mi cuerpo tirado aquí como la otra vez, quizás quién lo recoja ahora.

El muchacho me miró pensativo.

.- Tienes razón.- Dijo al fin.- Afortunadamente, ya había pensado en eso, así que te traje esto.

Me estiró la mano empuñada; yo estiré la mía a mi vez para recibir lo que me estaba pasando. Depositó un pequeño objeto en ella. Llevé mi mano frente a mi cara y observé lo que había dejado caer en ella: Un estuche de dulces con cabeza de Conejo. Era un estuche de dulces con una gran cabeza de conejo de plástico en el lado del dispensador. Había una inscripción a lo largo del estuche.

.- "Caramelos espirituales".- Leí. Luego miré a Yan con incredulidad.- ¿Qué mierda es esto? - El chico se encogió de hombros.

.- Los usan los Shinigamis cuando hay algún espíritu que no quiere salir de su cuerpo. Te comes uno de esos y te conviertes en Shinigami, pero en el lugar de tu cuerpo vacío queda un espíritu especialmente diseñado para esas ocasiones.

.- ¿Qué? - Le pregunté casi con angustia, no le estaba entendiendo ni media palabra de todo ese chorizo que estaba recitando.

.- Las mujeres Shinigamis insistieron en que les pusieran ese nombre, decían que sonaba más bonito... Hablando de mujeres...- Yan se volvió nuevamente hacia las ventanas del departamento de Abril de nuevo con los binoculares que de alguna forma había logrado recuperar de mis atontadas manos. Se los volví a arrancar.

.- ¡Córtala con eso y explícame este asunto de nuevo!

.- Con eso tu cuerpo no quedará botado sin nada adentro, se moverá, hablará como tú y nadie notara que no estás ahí realmente... ¿Está bien así o ahora te lo explico con dibujitos?

.- ¡Yo te lo voy a explicar en medio de la cara, graciosito!

.- Ey, baja los puños fortachas y vamos tomándonos el dichoso caramelo ¿O es que quieres pasarte todo el día conmigo?

Ese último argumento fue el que me convenció. Empujé el caramelo y éste salió por la boca del conejo en el extremo. Era redondo y blanco, como una pastilla de menta. Me lo metí a la boca.

De inmediato sentí la misma sensación de la vez en que el gusano me golpeó con el guante en la frente: el ser arrancado del piso, el mundo que gira en trescientos sesenta grados y todo lo demás... De nuevo traía el maldito kimono y los sais a cada lado de mi cinturón. Sin mi bandana.

La idea de recuperar mi bandana de mi cuerpo físico cruzó veloz por mi mente. Era sólo que no me sentía yo mismo sin ella. Pero pensándolo nuevamente... Iba pésimo con el kimono.

Pensando en eso es que no me había dado cuenta que esta vez mi cuerpo no estaba tirado en el piso como las veces anteriores.

.- Hola ¿Qué tal caballeros? Tengan ustedes muy buenos días.- Dijo una voz.

Mi voz.

Sentí que mis rodillas flaqueaban. Me di vuelta sobre mí mismo y me encontré mirándome cara a cara. Fue como mirarme en un espejo… Sólo que el reflejo me sonreía amistosamente. Sentí caer mi mandíbula.

.- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Yan.- Los científicos Shinigamis pasaron años investigando la personalidad ideal para estos espíritus temporales.

No pude responderle, estaba demasiado boquiabierto.

.- Mi nombre es Raphael, mucho gusto.- Siguió hablando mi cuerpo.- Mi lema es "Haz el bien sin mirar a quien"...

Sentí que el mundo giraba a mí alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa... No podía ser verdad. Si los otros llegaban a ver a esta ridícula caricatura de mi mismo ¿Qué pasaría con mi imagen?

.- "Levántate temprano y acuéstate temprano" "Haz a los demás lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti mismo"

Por Dios, esa cosa seguía hablando.

.- ¿Pero cómo crees que los demás van a pensar que ese soy yo? - Le grité aterrado. Yan me miró como si no entendiera.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Muy amable? - El chico sacudió la cabeza.- Déjate de pequeñeces y vámonos ¿No dijiste que no querías que tu cuerpo se quedara solo por ahí?- Luego se volvió hacia mi otro yo.- Vete a casa y actúa normalmente.- Le dijo.

.- Si señor, como usted guste.- Respondió.

Sentí ganas de vomitar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el gusano me cogió por la muñeca y me arrastró con él.

.- Vamos a comenzar con lo más básico.- Comenzó a decir.

Le seguí a regañadientes, dándole una última mirada a mi yo que se despedía con la mano a lo lejos.

El gusano se había puesto muy serio con todo eso del entrenamiento. Me reí para mis adentros ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le iba a prestar más atención a él de la que le prestaba a Splinter? Caminamos por los techos de la ciudad hasta llegar a un viejo edificio casi en ruinas, por la escalera de incendios nos introdujimos a uno de los departamentos.

Dentro olía muy mal.

En uno de los sofás encontramos el cadáver casi descompuesto de una vieja. Estaba sentada a un lado de un radio. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de transmitir.

Me quedé de pie, en mitad de la sala. No pude dar ni un solo paso más.

.- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Pregunté mecánicamente.

.- Un entierro de almas.- Respondió Yan.- Esta señora murió hace unos días... Su alma está esperándonos.

Miré la cara de la anciana, la piel tan arrugada, las manos entrelazadas sobre la falda, toda encorvada...

.- ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? - Pregunté, aún sin moverme. Yan suspiró.

.- Nadie venía a verla desde hacía mucho tiempo y en este edificio vive sólo gente anciana, y nadie en este piso aparte de ella... Creo que no lo notarán hasta un buen tiempo más...

Miré a mí alrededor. Había fotos por todas partes. En muchas se veían hombres y mujeres jóvenes, en muchas otras aparecía la anciana junto a ellos, sosteniendo bebés, al lado de niños ¿Dónde estaban todos ellos ahora?

.- Buenos días.- Dijo de pronto una voz suave desde un rincón del departamento. Me volvía a ver y vi a la anciana de pie junto al umbral de la sala.- Supongo que han venido por mí.- Dijo esta con una sonrisa.

.- Así es.- Le respondió Yan amablemente.

.- ¿Gustan una tacita de té? - Preguntó sonriendo hasta que sus ojos no fueron sino dos rayitas. Estaba por adelantarme para rechazarlo cuando Yan se me anticipó.

.- Por supuesto, muchas gracias.- Dijo. La viejita pareció satisfecha y con una sonrisa dio media vuelta, probablemente en dirección a la cocina.

Yan se volvió a mirarme encogiendo los hombros. Optamos finalmente por sentarnos en un gran y mullido sofá en un rincón de la sala, minutos después llegó la ancianita cargando una bandeja con tazas y una tetera. Diez minutos después, estábamos los dos escuchando con atención las historias de la abuela. Nos pasamos fácilmente unas dos horas escuchándola, parecía muy animada, no podía creer que estuviera muerta.

Todo eso me había hecho recordar... No era justo. Hacerme visitar ancianos cuando estoy emocionalmente vulnerable. Seguro que debe haberlo hecho a propósito.

Splinter estaba tan viejo como ella cuando murió. Pero no estaba solo... De pronto un nudo me atenazó la garganta, fue difícil tragarlo... Pero no quería lágrimas, hacía tiempo que me había prometido no llorar más.

En eso la ancianita se volvió a vernos lánguidamente.

.- Supongo que ya es el momento.

Yan asintió en silencio. Nos pusimos todos de pie. De pronto, una idea vino a mi cerebro.

.- Oiga, abuela...- Dije. Ésta se volvió a mirarme con dulzura.- Le importaría que me llevase este sofá... Digo, si es que no tiene pensado hacer otra cosa con él...

La viejita se echó a reír.

.- Supongo que no voy a necesitarlo al lugar al que voy ¿No es así? puedes llevártelo si quieres.

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

A continuación, Yan recitó unas extrañas oraciones, mientras algo cambiaba a nuestro alrededor. Desde el cuerpo de la anciana comenzaba a surgir una luz... o tal vez la luz provenía de arriba, no puedo estar seguro...

.- Ahora, tócale la frente con el taco de uno de tus sais... Estará bien, no te preocupes.- me aseguró al ver mi aprensión.- Es para completar la transición. Le dejarás el sello Shinigami con lo que podrá dirigirse a la Sociedad de Almas.- Le obedecí, sólo en ese momento descubrí que en la base de los sais estaba grabado el mismo sello que en el guante de Yan.

Al instante, la ancianita comenzó a llenarse de una luz aún más intensa, su cuerpo se había vuelto blanco brillante y volátil. Lentamente, comenzó a desintegrarse, como una flor que se deshoja al viento... De pronto se me ocurrió preguntarme que les pasaría a los Vacíos una vez que son destruidos ¿Acaso se irían como ella?

Minutos después, Yan y yo nos habíamos quedado solos en el departamento.

.- Vámonos ya.- Me dijo.- Si no aparece otro vacío, te daré el resto del día libre- Dijo, pero no me moví del lugar.

.- Tal vez podríamos hacer una llamada... No sé. No es digno que su cuerpo quede de esta forma.

Yan me miró en silencio, no me volví hacía él, pero supe que una leve sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

.- Ok. – Dijo al fin.- Haremos la llamada.

**4.- **

"Raphael" fue corriendo hacia Donatello con una cubeta llena de agua en una mano y un trapeador en la otra.

.- Hermano, hermano.- Le llamó.- Don se volvió perplejo.- Ya he terminado de limpiar tu laboratorio, he aseado el cuarto de baño y he trapeado el piso de la cocina ¡ah! y ese horrible agujero, ya lo he arreglado... Me preguntaba si podía hacer algo más por ti, Miguel me ha pedido que juegue Super Nintendo con él, pero si necesitas algo antes…

Don le observó con la boca abierta, tan abierta, que si la hubiese abierto más, se le habrían anquilosado los músculos y después no habría podido cerrarla.

.- ¡Oh!.- Continuó "Raphael".- Eso si nuestro hermano Leo no tiene pensada otra cosa ahora.

Don tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la mandíbula en su lugar. Si se trataba de una broma, era la más elaborada que jamás hubiera hecho Raphael. Se volvió hacia Leo, estaba apenas a unos cuantos metros de ellos, de cara al patio de ejercicios y dándoles la espalda.

.- ¿Qué dices tú, Leo? - Preguntó Donatello, volviéndose a verlo con una sonrisa. Leo no contestó ni se volteó, se quedó exactamente donde estaba. Don probó llamándolo nuevamente, pero tampoco entonces le prestó atención.

La sonrisa de Don se desvaneció y se volvió hacia "Raphael" haciéndole una señal para que se retirara. "Raphael" obedeció y Don se acercó entonces cautelosamente a Leo.

.- ¿Hermano? - Le llamó por tercera vez. Leo tenía la vista clavada en el piso y ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo, a pesar de que ya lo tenía casi al lado. Don estaba por volver a intentar atraer su atención, cuando finalmente Leo habló.

.- Hay algo que está mal aquí...- Dijo en voz baja.- algo que está mal, realmente mal, muy pero muy mal...

Don no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando preocupado.

.-

TBC


	5. Los vacíos pueden matar

**5.- LOS VACÍOS PUEDEN MATAR**

**

* * *

**

**1- **

No fue sino hasta la noche que pude deshacerme del gusano.

Me desquité obligándolo a ayudarme a cargar el sofá hasta la guarida. Claro que fue un verdadero parto, bajar las escaleras con él, llevarlo por la calle hasta alguna alcantarilla y de ahí hasta la guarida. La gente se volteaba a vernos, bueno, se volteaba a ver a Yan, yo era totalmente invisible para los demás. Debió verse realmente extraño, un pequeñajo como él cargando semejante armatoste, sobre todo porque uno de los extremos parecía estar suspendido en el aire...

Como la vez anterior, sólo me acompañó hasta la puerta y luego el muy cretino se hizo humo.

Me cargué todo el mueble sobre las espaldas y entré sigilosamente. No había nadie a la vista; sabía que excepto por Leo nadie podía verme, pero iba a ser difícil explicar lo del sofá flotante. Afortunadamente, mi otro yo apareció.

Me miró con una sonrisa y me preguntó si podía serme útil ¿En qué me había convertido ese gusano? A continuación, hice lo que el muchacho me había dicho que hiciera: en un rápido movimiento, le abrí la boca a mi cuerpo y metí la mano en ella... Mis dedos se estiraron por la garganta mientras me debatía, quiero decir, se debatía por liberarse de mí. Finalmente, rocé una forma redonda que sostuve con fuerza y retiré de un tirón. Me volví a mirar lo que tenía en la mano y encontré el caramelo espiritual.

De inmediato mi cuerpo, bueno, su cuerpo, cayó inerte. Lo sostuve para que no cayera y al instante sentí una fuerza que me impulsaba hacia él. No me resistí más y sólo me dejé llevar. Segundos después, estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo y era el mismo de siempre.

Me estiré.

Antes no lo había notado, pero de pronto sentí una presión en todos mis músculos, como si sólo ahora comenzase a sentir toda la actividad realizada durante el día. Tal vez en mi forma Shinigami no era capaz de sentir cansancio físico.

Tampoco había sido tan traumático volver a mi cuerpo como la vez anterior, tal vez porque esta vez Leo no había usado esas yerbas del demonio... Dejé las especulaciones para otro momento y terminé de cargar al sofá hasta la sala.

Una vez colocado en su posición lo observé con orgullo. Se veía muy bien. Hice una reverencia sobre él, cerrando los ojos.

.- Gracias abuela, me salvaste la vida.- Dije.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Sentí una voz a mis espaldas. Me volví de inmediato.

.- Bendigo este noble... mueble...- Expliqué rápidamente.

Leonardo se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de extrañeza.

.- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? - Me preguntó acercándose.

.- Me lo encontré por ahí...

.- Uno no se encuentra un sofá por ahí.

.- ¿De dónde crees que sacamos el anterior?

.- Bueno, pero...

.- Ya deja de preocuparte ¿Quieres? Es todo legal... o casi... Y a caballo regalado no se le miran las pulgas.

.- Es dientes, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes.

No hay caso con este tipo, siempre queriendo corregirme. De pronto fuimos interrumpidos por los gritos de Miguel.

.- ¡Eh! Rafita, los nachos son para hoy.- Gritó.

.- ¿Qué nachos? - Murmuré.

.- Dijiste que ibas a buscarle algo de comer. Tú mismo te ofreciste.- Me explicó Leo. Abrí los ojos como platos.

.- ¡Que te los traiga tu abuela! - Le grité de vuelta, volviéndome hacia Leo.- ¿Puedes creerlo?

Leo me miró serio.

.- Parece que ya no estás tan amable como hace un rato.- Me dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- ¿Amable? - Exclamé extrañado, haciéndome el tonto y comenzando a apartarme de su lado en dirección a la puerta. En menos de un segundo estaba afuera otra vez. Esta vez me llevé la motocicleta.

Lo mejor era quedarse lejos de ahí, no podría aguantar las preguntas de los otros por más tiempo... La verdad es que necesitaba un poco de aire, estar lo más lejos posible de todo.

Decidí ir a jorobar un rato a Casey. Hacía poco había comenzado como guardia nocturno en un centro comercial y ya debía de estar haciendo su turno.

Me metí por el techo cuando llegué. La verdad es que después de meterme en el edificio de Shredder y de los Utroms y todas esas locuras, meterse en el centro comercial era un paseo por el parque.

Me encontré a Casey en la sala de monitores, estaba hojeando una revista mientras se balanceaba en la silla. Valiente guardia. Casi estallo en una carcajada al verlo: Se había atado la maraña de pelo que tiene en una coleta tras la cabeza y con ese uniforme casi se veía decente.

Me acerqué muy lentamente por detrás y les di una patada a las dos únicas patas en las que sostenía la silla en la que Casey se estaba balanceando. El bobo se vino al suelo de espaldas. Con la mirada buscó en todas direcciones, alarmado, hasta que planté mi hermoso rostro frente a él.

.- Aquí si que hay seguridad.- Dije. De inmediato, la cara de sorpresa de Casey se transformó en una de furia.

.- Maldito...- Murmuró entre dientes, poniéndose de pie con dificultad y yo le ofrecí una mano que finalmente aceptó.- ¿Qué demonios haces por acá? - Preguntó mientras levantaba la silla y volvía a sentarse en ella.

.- Tú si que haces sentir a un amigo bienvenido.- Le dije yo sonriendo, apoyándome contra la mesa de los monitores y cruzándome de brazos.

.- Se supone que estoy trabajando ¿Qué hago si te ven por acá?

.- Nadie me verá...- Le dije con desgana.

.- Estas aburrido ¿Eh? así que ya echas de menos a Casey para salir a reventar la noche, es eso ¿No?

.- Déjate de pavadas, sólo pasaba por aquí y me pareció buena idea molestarte un rato. Te puedo ayudar a cuidar el lugar.

.- ¿En serio?

.- No.

.- Eso pensé.

.- ¿Y por qué guardia? ¿Era lo único donde no pedían como requisito tener un cerebro?

.- Ríete si quieres, eso es porque no tienes que trabajar, no tienes idea de cómo está el mercado laboral en estos días. Podrías ponerte a buscar algo para variar, así dejabas de bolsearme dinero.

.- ¡Ey! Son préstamos, te los devolveré... algún día... Además ¿Dónde quieres que encuentre trabajo con esta pinta?

.- Pues... Podrías animar cumpleaños.

.- ¿Animar cumpleaños? - Repetí arqueando la ceja. Casey comenzó a reír despacio para luego estallar en carcajadas.

.- Lo siento, pero ya te visualicé.

.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no te visualizas este otro? - Le dije levantando un puño contra él, pero la expresión de su rostro me hizo desistir de querer golpearlo. Parecía preocupado.

Y era difícil saberlo, Casey no era de los tipos que suelen ir por ahí quejándose de sus miserias y sí que las tenía de repente.

.- Te peleaste con Abril.- Dije yo, adivinando. Casey asintió.- ¿Qué cagada te mandaste esta vez? - Le pregunté. Casey se levantó de la silla gesticulando con las manos.

.- Es que realmente no tengo idea lo que hice. A veces me da la impresión de que el solo hecho de aparecer por la puerta le molesta.

.- A mí me molestaría...

.- No lo sé.- Continuó Casey, ignorando mi comentario.- Tal vez sea porque Abril... bueno... Abril es una de esas chica que quieren cosas buenas, tú sabes, un novio lindo, que la lleve de paseo de vez en cuando, que le regale cosas bonitas, alguien con quien poder casarse y formar una familia y tener un hogar y cosas buenas en él... Y ella se merece todo eso, pero yo... es sólo que yo... – Casey volvió a sentarse pesadamente en la silla.- Es sólo que yo no soy la clase de tipo que puede darle todo eso. No es que ella me lo diga, pero me doy cuenta.

.- Case...

.- Si, ok, ok, no necesito que me consueles.

.- No lo hago ¿Por eso tomaste este trabajo?

.- Me gustaría echar raíces alguna vez. Un trabajo más... normal... puede ser el comienzo.

.- Eso está difícil.- Le dije.

.- Si lo sé, sé que yo nunca tendré...

.- No me refiero a eso. Es decir, honestamente Case ¿Crees que podrías ser el papá de la familia corazón?

.- Tal vez... A veces me dan ganas. A veces se oye bien.- Dijo. Me encogí de hombros.

.- Abril se preocupa por ti. No sé porqué, Dios sabrá qué tiene en la cabeza, pero es así y te quiere por el orangután sin sesos que eres. No necesitas transformarte en nadie más, tal vez afinar un poco ciertos detalles, pero...

.- ¿Tú crees eso? - Me preguntó mirándome con ojos de cordero degollado.

.- Pues sí... algo así.- Dije. Luego lanzó una risotada.

.- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? Siempre creí que tenías la profundidad de una tina de baño, y ahora resulta que eres todo sensibilidad.

.- Cállate o esta sensibilidad te pateará el culo.

Ambos guardamos silencio por un instante, luego Casey volvió a reír.

.- ¿Así que ella me quiere?- Preguntó.

.- Vamos a cambiar de tema ¿vale?

Ya nos habíamos puesto a hablar de otras cosas cuando de pronto Casey pegó la cara a uno de los monitores.

.- ¿Qué es? - Pregunté.

.- Hay un zoquete tratando de meterse.- Me contestó.- Y por la puerta principal nada menos. Seguro que es algún borrachín, pero mejor ir a espantarlo.

.- ¿Voy contigo? - Casey me miró como decidiéndose.

.- Ok- Dijo al fin.- Seguro que si te ve no le dan ganas de volver.

Por toda respuesta, le mandé un puñetazo al hombro. Casey agarró su macana de guardia y fuimos allá.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la puerta principal, las típicas puertas transparentes que se abren solas.

.- ¿Pero qué mierda? - Exclamó Casey.- Es un mocoso.

Me paralicé al instante. En ese preciso momento estuve seguro de ser víctima de una maldición.

.- ¿M- mocoso...?- Dije tembloroso. Me acerqué un poco más a la puerta y pude verlo mejor. Bueno ¿Quién más podría ser?

.- Ábrele, Case...

.- ¿Qué?

Yan me miró grave, apoyando las manos en el cristal. De pronto le dio un solo golpe con el puño al vidrio y su mirada se volvió aún más urgente.

.- Abre, Casey. Ahora.- Dije secamente. Yan tenía los ojos de par en par.

.- Pero es que yo no puedo...

.- ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

No me volví a mirarlo, tenía los ojos clavados en los del muchacho. Casey debió darse cuenta que hablaba en serio porque corrió a abrir la puerta. En cuanto pudo, el muchacho entró hecho un torbellino.

.- El caramelo, ahora.- Me dijo ni bien estuvo dentro.- Viene para acá.

Diciéndome esto, siguió de largo, pasándome e internándose más en el centro comercial, en dirección a las escaleras mecánicas, hacia un amplio pasillo cuyo techo era completamente de cristal.

No fue necesario que me explicase nada más, de inmediato pude sentirlo. Saqué de mi cinturón el dispensador de caramelos de cabeza de conejo. Me volví hacia Casey.

.- Escucha, Casey, durante los próximos minutos voy a comportarme realmente extraño ¿Crees que podrías llevarme de vuelta a la sala de los monitores y quedarnos ahí por el resto de la noche?

.- ¿Qué...?

¿En qué estaba pensando? Todo eso debía haber sido demasiado para el cerebro de Casey, estaba siendo demasiado para el mío también. Intenté explicarle de nuevo.

.- Escucha, sólo...

No pude terminar la frase porque un estallido hizo explotar el techo sobre nuestras cabezas y una lluvia de vidrios cortados cayó sobre nosotros. Instintivamente, puse un brazo sobre mi cabeza, para impedir que me llegaran los pedazos, después agarré a Casey y lo empujé aparte, lo más lejos posible, para evitar que los vidrios rotos nos cortaran en tiritas. Caímos tras un enorme macetero donde traté de ponerme en pie al instante.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - Preguntó Casey.

Busqué entre los escombros el dispensador de caramelos: sin querer lo había soltado y ahora no sabía donde había caído. Afortunadamente, no me costó encontrarlo, lo levanté de entre unos pedazos de vidrio y alcé la vista.

Ante mi tuve una criatura de unos tres metros de alto por cinco de ancho.

Era el vacío más grande que había visto hasta ahora, me quedé varios segundos observándole con la boca abierta.

.- Tómate la condenada pastilla de una buena vez.- Escuché el grito de Yan detrás del vacío.

Al sentir su voz, el monstruo se volvió de inmediato hacía él. Ésta vez, el vacío tenía forma de esqueleto humano, nuevamente con una enorme máscara sobre la cabeza, los pies y las manos eran lo único de su cuerpo que parecía estar cubierto de carne, el resto era sólo hueso blanco como la leche.

.- ¿Pero de qué habla ese crío? - Preguntó Casey a mis espaldas, todavía aturdido por lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor. Para él, el techo se había venido abajo sin explicación alguna.- ¿De dónde lo conoces?- Preguntó.

.- Casey, vamos, salgamos de acá.- Le dije, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

El vacío había comenzado a correr hacia el muchacho.

Mierda.

Me tragué el maldito caramelo y me volví a encontrar dentro del kimono. Giré y me encontré mirándome a mi mismo.

.- Lleva a Casey a la sala de monitores.- Le ordené a mi copia. Mi otro yo asintió con una sonrisa. Estaba por darle la espalda cuando me volví nuevamente hacia él.- Y trata de actuar más como yo ¿Entendido? – Mi otro yo de inmediato se enserió, frunció el ceño y habló con voz grave.- Si señor.- Me contestó.

Suspiré y corrí a ayudar al gusano maldito. Yan había saltado varios metros intentando golpear al vacío con una patada.

.- ¡Técnica de destrucción número cinco! - Gritó, pero el vacío soportó su dichosa técnica fácilmente y lo mandó a volar varios metros.

No supe hacía donde había caído porque se perdió de mi vista. Entonces el vacío se volvió hacia mí.

.- Oh, Shinigami.- Me habló con una voz que provenía del interior de la máscara.- Otro más. Creo que eres el más joven que he visto hasta ahora, no tienes mucha experiencia ¿Verdad?

.- ¡Cállate infeliz! - Le grité para suspender su parloteo y salté al instante hacia él. En medio del aire, recordé lo de matar de un solo golpe e hice girar ambos sais en mis manos, lanzándome a por su cabeza.

En el último momento, el vacío interpuso ambos brazos en forma de cruz sobre su rostro y mis sais golpearon en ellos como si hubiesen chocado contra roca sólida. Salí disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto.

En medio de mi caída, logré voltearme cabeza arriba y aterrizar sobre mis piernas; mi cuerpo se deslizó varios metros sobre el piso lustroso antes de detenerme. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como mi "cuerpo", empujaba a Casey hacia las escaleras, fuera del lugar.

El vacío los vio también.

Giró sobre sí mismo y entonces pude descubrir que tras su cuerpo se prolongaba una cola larga y gruesa: con un movimiento le asestó un coletazo a la pared frente al pasillo por el que corría Casey. La pared se desplomó frente a ellos, sepultando bajo los escombros a mi cuerpo, que era el que iba corriendo delante.

.- ¡Raphael! - Sentí el grito de Casey.

.- ¡Mi cuerpo! - Grité yo. Me volví hacia el vacío.

.- ¡Yo seré tu oponente! A ver si puedes concentrarte en eso...- Le grité y éste se volvió hacia mí riendo suavemente.

.- ¿Tú? ¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo Shinigami?

.- Presta atención, bastardo.- Le grité, saltando hacia él nuevamente.

Cuando estaba en el aire y me acercaba al vacío rápidamente, por el rabillo vi salir de entre unas columnas a Yan, sujetándose el costado. Alzó la vista hacia mí y pude ver como sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

.- ¡Cuidado con los costados! - Me gritó.

Mi mente había estado fija en su cabeza, no había prestado atención a nada más, los costados de la cosa estaban fuera de mi campo visual... Antes de que mis sais siquiera estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para dar el golpe, sentí que algo me golpeaba en las costillas. Fui como un hierro caliente que entraba en mi piel, mis manos se abrieron, dejando caer los sais al suelo, los sentí repiqueteando contra el piso y deslizándose lejos...

Me doblé sobre mí mismo, el dolor fue demasiado fuerte. Me miré el abdomen: unos tentáculos negros me estaban perforando la carne en los costados. Parecían los tentáculos de un pulpo, completamente negros. Los seguí con la vista mientras luchaba por respirar...

Los tentáculos provenían del cuerpo del Vacío, iban desde el suyo al mío, manteniéndome suspendido en el aire.

.- Vamos a ver, vamos a ver...- Comenzó a decir la cosa.- ¿Qué clase de Shinigami eres?

Todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, por mis ojos desfilaron la imagen de Casey, varios metros más abajo, removiendo escombros tratando de sacar mi cuerpo de ellos; Yan, que gritaba y gesticulaba hacia mí, pero no le entendía nada.

De pronto, la cosa me soltó. Caí sin ninguna resistencia varios metros hasta el suelo, golpeándolo pesadamente.

.- ¡Vamos, ponte de pie! - Sentí una voz ni bien hube aterrizado.- Traté de incorporarme, pero tuve que cerrar los ojos de golpe, estaba demasiado mareado. Sentí como una mano me remecía.- Este vacío, busca en tu interior. -Seguía la voz.- Con esas cosas como tentáculos, busca tus miedos y los usa en tu contra...

.- Qué interesante...- Balbuceé, comenzando a recobrarme.- Tal vez esa información me hubiese servido hace un rato atrás ¡Antes de que me atravesara con los tentáculos!

.- Sólo no te dejes llevar por sus palabras...

Me puse de pie, Yan puso en mis manos los sais.

.- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Gritó Casey detrás de mí.

Oh, no.

Ya había sacado buena parte de mi cuerpo de debajo de los pedazos de pared, pero mi cabeza aún estaba dentro ¡Tonto! Tendría que haber sacado mi cabeza primero ¡Voy a asfixiarme! Casey avanzó más hacia nosotros.

.- ¡Tú, mocoso! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Casey, pedazo de imbécil, sal de aquí... Pero Casey siguió avanzando. El vacío comenzó a sonreír.

.- Así que te importa este tipo ¿Eh?...

.- ¡Sé que hay algo ahí! - Siguió Casey, golpeando su macana contra la palma de la mano contraria.- ¿Quién más está aquí?

.- ¡Sal de aquí, tonto! - Le gritó el muchacho, pero supe que no iba a funcionar.

.- ¿A quién le llamas tonto, gusano? - No pude evitar voltearme a mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa.

.- Parece que te conoce.- Le dije.

Comencé a avanzar hacia Case. Lo mismo hizo el vacío.

Alcancé a agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa justo a tiempo, justo en el momento en que la mano del vacío se estiraba para atraparlo. Lo boté al suelo y comencé a arrastrarlo por el piso y el vacío comenzó a correr tras nosotros.

.- ¡Pero que mierda está pasando! - Gritaba Casey mientras tiraba de su ropa y le arrastraba la espalda por la cerámica.

.- ¡Cállate tonto y sigue corriendo!

.- ¿Qué está pasando?

.- ¡Cállate!

.- ¡Aaaahhhh!

Por un lado, era bueno que no viese nada, le iba a costar olvidar a la cosa que nos estaba pisando la cola. Estaba exactamente tras él.

.- Me voy a comer a este humano.- Rugía el vacío tras de mí.- No tiene densidad espiritual, pero lo haré sólo para hacerte pasar un mal rato.

De pronto, toda la tierra bajo nuestros pies se estremeció. Me detuve en seco. Sentí un leve silbido por sobre mi cabeza y una enorme sombra que nos sobrevolaba. Segundos después, la criatura aterrizaba pesadamente frente a nosotros, hundiendo sus pies en el piso, abriendo sendas grietas en él. Estiró la mano hacia nosotros, no iba por mí, sino por Casey. Detrás de mí lo escuchaba balbucear confundido...

Interpuse ambos sais en cruz para detener el brazo. Incluso mientras lo hacía, supe que no sería suficiente... Había olvidado por completo la cola, sólo la recordé cuando la vi volar hacia mí por el rabillo del ojo. Me pegó en medio del rostro y el resto del mundo se fue a negro.

Sé que di un par de vueltas en el aire y luego me fui a estrellar contra una pared... Después de chocar contra el piso, cayeron sobre mí una lluvia de escombros y, por varios segundos, no existió para mi nada más que oscuridad... Debió pasar un buen rato antes de que fuera capaz de abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Me sentía como un chicle masticado y escupido, aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, todo daba vueltas y se rehusaba a enfocarse... Fue la voz del Vacío la que me volvió en mí de golpe, como un balde de agua fría.

.- Vaya, vaya...

El Vacío sostenía el cuerpo de Casey en medio del aire.

.- ¡Casey! - Grité a voz en cuello. Los tentáculos negros de esa bestia le estaban atravesando los costados. La cosa estaba abriendo la boca de par en par...

Jamás alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, jamás lograría sacarlo de ahí a tiempo, jamás... Pero entonces se detuvo.

.- Vaya, vaya...-Volvió a exclamar.- ¿Qué esto? ¿Quién es esta jovencita? A ver, a ver... mmmm... siii.

De pronto se volvió a mirarme a mí.

.- Creo que ahora me gusta más la idea de comérmela a ella ¿Qué opinas Shinigami? ¿Me la como? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Abril?

El lugar se estremeció con su risa. Soltó a Casey de improviso y su cuerpo se precipitó a tierra desde varios metros. Corrí a evitar que su cabeza se hiciera tortilla contra el piso. Casey cayó inconsciente en mis brazos, sus costados sangraban a ambos lados...

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

El vacío me dirigió una última mirada y luego dio un salto monumental, saliendo por el techo, abriendo un nuevo boquete en él, lanzando una nueva lluvia de vidrios rotos hacia nosotros. Alcancé a cubrir a Casey con mi cuerpo antes de que cayeran.

No podía salir por el mismo agujero por el que había entrado, no, tenía que venir y abrir otro...

Ahora tenía flor de problema. Miré a Casey. No soy doctor, pero no necesitaba serlo para darme cuenta que estaba mal. Y Abril estaba por terminar igual... Mierda ¿Qué hacer? Me puse de pie, dudando aún entre seguir a la bestia o quedarme con Case.

Entonces el muchacho salió de alguna parte. Venía jadeando y cojeando, agarrándose el costado, lo más probable era que se hubiese roto algo.

.- Vete, corre con Abril.- Me dijo alterado.

.- Pero...

.- Corre, yo me haré cargo de él.

No esperé más. Dios, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Abril… Pensaba en eso mientras corría como loco... Ella no tenía nada que ver, ella no sabía nada de esto, lo mismo que Casey y de alguna forma se habían visto metidos en el medio ¿Por mi culpa? Creo que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en verdad. Lo había tomado como algo molesto, algo curioso incluso... Pero hasta ese momento, no me había tomado en serio lo de ser Shinigami, pero, maldita sea, ahora se estaba metiendo con mi vida, estaba afectando a los demás, a los que me importan... Ya no era una joda, era real. Estaba pasando y mis amigos estaban metidos en el medio. No creí que todo esto fuese a ser un cambio para mí, no lo creí hasta ese momento... Era tiempo de aceptar en lo que me había convertido y de alejar el peligro de los demás.

**2.- **

Leonardo estaba de pie en una cornisa, mirando hacia la calle. Paseaba amparado por las sombras, cuando de pronto unas explosiones llamaron su atención. Las siguió hasta su origen y terminó sobre el edificio frente al centro comercial, justo en el momento en que una cosa salía volando del interior por el techo, abriendo un gran agujero en él y lanzando trozos de vidrios para todas partes.

Era un monstruo. Un monstruo de verdad…

.- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - Alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que su mirada se desviara hacia la calle, hacia la vereda de enfrente, por donde una figura pasó corriendo a gran velocidad.- ¿Y porqué demonios Raphael está corriendo por la calle vistiendo un kimono?- Se preguntó.

TBC


	6. Los shinigamis deben proteger

**6.- LOS SHINIGAMIS DEBEN PROTEGER**

**

* * *

**

**1- **

.- Esta noche, maldito. Esta noche no te me escaparás.

La sombra vestida de capa roja y kimono negro, saltó al vacío desde la azotea de un edificio, con una dirección fija en el horizonte.

.- Te ocultas en esa tienda ¿Eh, maldito? Pero de nada servirá, ya te encontré.

Sus altisonantes palabras fueron seguidas por una prolongada carcajada.

**2- **

Me lancé a correr lo más rápido que pude, creo que nunca antes había corrido así... Mierda, si algo llegaba a pasarle a Abril...

¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo sólo quería que me dejaran en paz. Seguí corriendo a lo bestia, hasta que por fin pude ver la tienda de antigüedades. Saqué los dos sais en mitad del camino y de una patada abrí la puerta principal.

Casi esperaba ver al Vacío sosteniendo a Abril en mitad del aire, cruzándole el cuerpo con esos asquerosos tentáculos... Pero sólo me encontré a Abril, sola, con cara de terror, sosteniendo en sus manos una tacita de té que comenzaba a derramarse, mientras miraba hacia la puerta principal que yo acababa de abrir de golpe.

.- Pero ¿Qué...?.- Murmuró, mirando a través de mí. Por supuesto que no podía verme. Iba a ser inútil que intentara explicarle nada, inútil pedirle que se fuera de ahí lo más rápido que posible.

Podía sentirlo, estaba cerca... No íbamos a estar solos por mucho más, estaba por aparecer en cualquier momento, podía sentirlo como a mi piel, podía escucharlo venir. Abril depositó su taza de té sobre el mostrador, derramando casi todo en el proceso. Caminó temblorosa hacia la puerta.

Me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar mientras miraba a mí alrededor, sintiéndome cada vez más nervioso. Abril cerró la puerta nuevamente y se volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la tienda, retorciéndose las manos. Estaba parado junto a ella, pero era igual, no podía verme...

.- Abril... - Murmuré, poniéndome alerta. Era inútil llamarla porque no podía verme, no podía escucharme.- ¡ABRIL!- Volví a gritar como un desquiciado, pero era inútil pedirle que se moviera de ahí, aún cuando Vacío acababa de aparecer justo detrás de ella, del otro lado de la vitrina de la tienda, separados sólo por el cristal del aparador... Abril se volvió a mirar en mi dirección. No sé si pudo escucharme, pero por un instante me pareció que me estaba mirando.

Fue un segundo antes de que el vacío entrara a la tienda a través de la vidriera.

El estallido fue ensordecedor. Abril quedó paralizada en el acto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Todavía no sabía qué diablos había pasado tras ella mientras una lluvia de fragmentos volaba sobre su cabeza. Después de eso, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta...

Unas manos gigantes aparecieron entre los trozos cristal y tomaron a Abril por la espalda. Me moví rápido, pero todavía trataba de llegar hasta ella cuando las manos ya la llevaban lejos...

Para cuando alcancé el aparador destrozado, el Vacío ya estaba en medio de la tienda, con Abril atrapada en los brazos, antes incluso que los pedazos de vidrio terminaran de caer al piso.

Me volví hacia ellos, justo cuando el último de los fragmentos caía al suelo. Muy lento, eso fue muy lento de mi parte. Abril estaba lívida de terror, paralizada, sin saber donde mirar... Ni siquiera podía gritar.

.- ¿Qué... qué está pasando...? Dios mío...- Murmuró débilmente.

Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba un par de metros por sobre el piso, trató de moverse, pero los fuertes brazos de la criatura le retenían... Tocó con sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Ella no podía ver los brazos, sólo tocaba un bulto enorme e invisible... Se le escapó un gritito desesperado, sus labios seguían murmurando incoherencias, comenzando a entrar en pánico absoluto. No la culpo, yo estaría igual.

.- ¡Déjala! - Grité con todas mis fuerzas a la mole que se alzaba tras Abril. La máscara blanca sólo me sonrió.

.- Estás desesperado, Shinigami, puedo sentirlo.- Me dijo con voz profunda.- Pero todavía no lo suficientemente desesperado.

Cerró sus garras alrededor de Abril. Ella aguardó un instante, tratando de descubrir que pasaba y lentamente se dio cuenta de la presión... Comenzó a gritar.

El bicho no dejaba de mirarme mientras la estrujaba. No iba a aguantar, si seguía así, Abril no iba a aguantar, comenzaba a apretarla cada vez más, Abril sólo gritaba... Di un paso al frente, casi temblando, sus gritos me estaban haciendo perder el control, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada, sólo ver su expresión de dolor.

.- ¡Déjala! - Grité, casi supliqué.

Abría hecho cualquier cosa por detener sus gritos, pero la cosa sólo se reía. De pronto Abril se calló abruptamente, sus gritos se apagaron de improviso y su cabeza cayó hacia un lado.

.- Pobrecita.- Dijo el vacío.- ¿Cómo gritará cuando le arranque los brazos? - Diciendo esto, tomó cada brazo de Abril y la suspendió en el aire como una cruz humana. Comenzó a tirar de ellos.

Abril volvió a abrir los ojos. Sólo gritó una vez más y luego se quedó sin aire. Miraba a la nada con los ojos abiertos, aterrada. Y yo viendo como le retorcía la piel, el sonido apagado de los huesos...

Perdí completamente el control.

Con un rugido me lancé de cabeza hacia ese monstruo, ese desgraciado hijo de la gran... Tenía los dientes tan apretados que me hacía daño a mi mismo, pero un golpe seco en el rostro me hizo caer a mitad de camino.

Mi cuerpo golpeó el piso, destrozando el mostrador y luego una gran mole volvió a caer sobre mí, aplastándome contra el suelo y luego volvió a caer otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez...

Maldita sea.

Había vuelto a olvidar la cola. Cuando por fin los coletazos terminaron, descubrí que todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas. Luché por permanecer conciente, tenía sangre sobre los ojos, no podía ver bien. Comencé a ponerme de pie... Esa risa, era todo lo que escuchaba. La risa y los gritos de Abril.

Abril.

Mierda, si algo llegaba a pasarle…

.- Ríndete, ríndete y tal vez te conceda una muerte rápida.- Rugió el Vacío.

.- Las pelotas...- Murmuré.

.- Ni siquiera eres un Shinigami, no tienes espíritu, sólo eres un gran estúpido vestido de kimono.

Me volví a mirarlo, apenas si lo podía enfocar.

.- Suéltala...- Dije una vez más.

.- ¿O sino qué? ¿Te pondrás furioso y te lanzarás a lo loco contra mí? me encanta cuando haces eso, es tan inútil y entretenido. Deberías aprender a controlarte.

.- Suéltala...

.- Te traicionan los impulsos. Ni siquiera los ves venir...

.- ¡Cállate!

Me lancé nuevamente, sais en alto, pero no llegué muy lejos. De pronto me quedé sin aire... Esta vez no había olvidado la cola, había olvidado los tentáculos.

Maldito.

Maldito, maldito, maldito...

Uno de sus tentáculos me había atravesado justo en medio del estómago, manteniéndome en medio del aire, no podía respirar... El tentáculo se agitó y me arrojó al suelo, allí me mantuvo aplastado, hasta que comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo, lentamente, con un gorgoteo repugnante. Dios, como dolía...

.- Es tan fácil sacarte de quicio.- Siguió hablando, sus palabras bailaban en mi cabeza.- Pero cambiemos de tema ¿Quieres ver como atravieso a tu amiguita?

Los tentáculos volvieron a salir de su cuerpo. Eran más que antes, demasiados, moviéndose alrededor, como si cada uno tuviera vida propia, curvándose y bailando alrededor... Y de pronto todos avanzaron hacia el cuerpo de Abril, como si acabaran de descubrirlo. Traté de moverme, pero no pude. En medio de la risa estrepitosa de la bestia, los tentáculos volaron hacia Abril.

Su cuerpo no se resistió a los brazos pegajosos que se enroscaron a su alrededor, levantándola en el aire. Traté de moverme, pero no pude, todo daba vueltas y me sentía tan débil, que apenas si lograba mantenerme conciente... Todo daba vueltas. Cerré los ojos, no podría soportar verlo, no podría siquiera imaginar el cuerpo destrozado de Abril... Pero nada ocurrió.

Esta vez no fueron los gritos de Abril los que escuché. No fue Abril quien gritó: Fue el Vacío quien rugió de dolor. Abrí los ojos y no pude reprimir una sonrisa...

Leonardo.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrase de a poco, intentaba permanecer despierto, pero las fuerzas se me iban... ¿Es que acaso me estaba muriendo? ¿Ese sería el final? Tenía un agujero en medio del cuerpo, probablemente sí.

Pero al menos Leo estaba ahí. Al menos Abril ya no se iba a morir. Leonardo nuevamente estaba por salvar el día y hacerme quedar mal. Lástima que me iba a morir sin poder darle las gracias... No sé de donde había salido, llegó de la nada y cortó los tentáculos del vacío con un golpe de la espada, recogió a Abril antes de que cayera al suelo y la puso en un lugar apartado.

Me vio por el rabillo del ojo. Pude ver su expresión... Sé que estoy cubierto de sangre, no debo dar buen aspecto, quisiera poder pararme y decirle que estoy bien, ponerme de pie y destrozar al bastardo con mis propias manos. Pero parece que él tendrá que ser el único héroe de la tarde.

"¿Qué se siente, Raphael?" Escuché de pronto una vocecita en mi cabeza.

.- ¿Qué se siente qué? - Le respondí.

"¿El dejar la cagada y sólo esperar a que alguien más la limpie por ti?"

.- ¿Qué dices? Nada de esto es mi culpa en primer lugar, yo no pedí ser Shinigami, no pedí estas responsabilidades.

"Las responsabilidades simplemente llegan, estúpido, no puedes librarte de ellas sólo diciendo que no las pediste ¿Es que acaso ya estás derrotado? ¿Te rendirás y esperaras tu muerte, o te pondrás de pie y pelearas como lo hacen los de verdad?"

Maldita voz en mi cabeza.

Me sacudí. No podía perder la conciencia ahora. Leo estaba luchando con el Vacío... rato después vi aparecer a Don y a Miguel. Los dos miraban en todas direcciones, viendo a Leo pelear contra algo invisible.

Seguro que sentían que había algo ahí, pero no podían ver nada. Tenía que ponerme de pie. Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba haciendo la tarea de alguien más, que sólo era un reemplazo... Ahora me doy cuenta que esto es en serio, que si no me lo tomo en serio, alguien va a terminar muerto. Y que la tarea es mía, nadie más la hará por mí. Nadie más debe hacerla por mí.

**3.- **

Leonardo los había llamado hacia cinco segundos atrás y habían llegado como una exhalación. Vieron la vidriera rota en la tienda de Abril y supieron que algo andaba horriblemente mal. Leo entró de inmediato, sacando las espadas y asestando golpes...

¿A la nada?

Don y Miguel habían sacado sus armas, buscando a su alrededor por el contrincante, pero en la tienda sólo veían a Abril tirada en el piso y destrozos por doquier, pero nada más. Leo saltaba y esquivaba cosas, pero nada estaba delante de él, era como si estuviese haciendo mímica. Hubieran creído que se había vuelto completamente loco, pero podían sentirlo. De alguna forma, había algo ahí, algo muy grande, aún cuando no lograban verlo, de alguna forma lo sentían.

Pero Leo lo veía, él lo veía claramente; había entrado justo en el momento en que la cosa pretendía atravesar a Abril con unos como tentáculos que salían de su cuerpo. Logró tomarlo por sorpresa y hacer que soltara a Abril, quitándola del medio. Sólo entonces vio a Raphael.

Estaba herido. Hubiera querido ir hasta él, pero la primera prioridad era contener a la criatura y alejar el peligro ¿Cómo diablos se había enredado Raphael con un monstruo así? Así era él, nadie más sabía meterse en problemas como él. Era un verdadero talento.

Vio a Miguel y a Don parados como bobos en el umbral sin hacer nada.

.- ¡Ataquen, maldita sea! ¿A qué demonios esperan? ¿Una invitación? - Les gritó fastidiado. Los dos lo miraron sin entender.

.- ¿Qué ataquemos a qué?- Preguntó Donatello.

.- ¿Es que no ven esta...? - Comenzó Leo, pero luego estudió sus rostros un poco más. Parecía imposible que no pudieran ver una masa de semejante tamaño parada exactamente frente a ellos… Pero eso era precisamente lo que estaba pasando. De alguna extraña e inexplicable forma, no eran capaces de ver a un monstruo que medía casi el total de la tienda.

.- ¡Vayan por Raph!.- Les gritó apenas esquivando los coletazos de la criatura. Fue lo primero que vio al entrar, tentáculos y esa cola gigante. No podía ser un monstruo a medias, no, debía ser enorme y lleno de apéndices.

Miguel y Don de inmediato se movieron, pero tras pasear sus ojos por toda la habitación se miraron entre sí, alarmados.

.- ¿Dónde está? - Preguntaron ahora.- ¿Dónde está Raph?

Leo se volvió hacia Miguel al borde de la exasperación, pero se quedó mudo e inmóvil. Miguel estaba parado justo al lado de Raphael, no había forma alguna de que no supiera que Raphael estaba justo ahí y sin embargo no lo veía ¿Por qué no lo veía? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ellos? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Vio a Raphael comenzar a ponerse de pie.

.- Miguel.- Gritó Leo.- Da dos pasos hacia atrás.

Miguel le obedeció extrañado. De inmediato sintió una mano sujetarse de su hombro. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero no vio nada. Sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

.- Don.- Llamó nuevamente Leo y Donatello saltó a su lado.- Escúchame, cuado yo te diga, golpeas lo más fuerte que puedas en el lugar que te indique ¿Entendido?

.- Eh...si, ok. .- Contestó vacilante, poniéndose en guardia. Leo seguía moviéndose como si golpease y esquivase los golpes de un oponente invisible.

.- ¡Ahora, Don! Golpea con la cantera del bo, a la una en punto. Lo más fuerte que puedas.

Don hizo exactamente lo que le había ordenado Leo y de inmediato sintió que la punta de su bo tocaba algo sólido. Luego ese algo sólido se estremeció. Sí había algo ahí después de todo y sí, era invisible. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo Leo podía verlo.

Pero ese sólo golpe le bastó a Don para calcular aproximadamente sus dimensiones. Volvió a descargar otro golpe sin necesidad de que Leo le indicara las coordenadas. Leo sonrió, pero casi de inmediato la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

Ese último golpe le había causado mucho dolor a la criatura, se volvió hacia Donatello con un rugido, Don sólo lo golpeaba, ignorante de cualquier otra cosa.

.- ¡Cuidado! - Gritó, pero no habría tiempo para advertirle. No esperó a que Don se volviera a verlo, saltó sobre él abrazando su cuerpo y recibió de lleno el coletazo de la bestia.

Ambos salieron disparados a través del ventanal roto, en dirección a la calle. Don aterrizó sobre la espalda, sintiendo como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima. Abrió los ojos despacio y lo primero que vio fue a Leo sobre él, su cabeza colgaba lánguida hacia un lado.

.- ¿Leo? - Llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Lo sacudió por el hombro, pero tampoco hubo respuesta esa vez. Levantó su cabeza, tratando de hacer que lo mirara, pero estaba completamente inconsciente. Entonces su mano tocó algo húmedo tras su cuello. Levantó la mano frente a sus ojos, arrugando la frente.

Rojo.

.- Mierda.- Masculló.

Leo se movió un poco, gimiendo.

.- Leo, despierta...- Volvió a sacudirlo Don, pero Leo reaccionaba muy lentamente.

.- Don...- Logró hablar, sin moverse, sin abrir los ojos.- Sal de aquí.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Muévete. Viene en esta dirección.

Don alzó la vista instintivamente, pero no vio nada.

.- Vamos, Leo, ponte de pie.- Dijo nervioso, comenzando a moverse.

.- No pierdas tiempo, ahí viene...

Donatello miró hacia delante, pero resultaba completamente inútil porque lo que fuera que estuviera viniendo en su dirección, era incapaz de verlo.

.- ¿Qué viene, maldita sea?- Siguió, frenético, tratando de mover a Leo.- Ponte en pie de una vez.

.- No entiendes, Don, no puedo moverme...- Respondió con un hilillo de voz.

Donatello miró a Leo sobre él y luego hacia el frente, sintiendo una vibración bajo sus pies. Tenía razón, algo venía.

.- ¡Don!

Donatello se enrolló cubriendo el cuerpo de Leo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo que fuera, ya estaba sobre ellos.

.-

TBC


	7. Torpes accidentes

**7.- TORPES ACCIDENTES**

**

* * *

**

**1.- **

Mis piernas temblaban como gelatina. Por un segundo tuve que sostener mi peso sobre uno de mis sais, pero al menos logré permanecer en pie, sobre todo gracias a que me estaba afirmando del hombro de Miguel.

Temblaba como la proverbial hoja, seguro que el pobre no tenía idea de qué diablos le estaba apretando el hombro…

Traté de ubicarme nuevamente en el tiempo y el espacio. Miré a mí alrededor justo en el momento en que el vacío estaba en medio del aire a punto de saltar sobre Leo y Don tirados en medio de la calle.

No había descanso para el fatigado.

Iba a tener que correr. Traté de ignorar el dolor del agujero que tenía abierto en medio de la panza, ni siquiera quería mirarlo, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Salté hacia el exterior, dándome impulso con algo que encontré afuera de la tienda. No sé bien lo que era, pero me pareció perfecto para impulsarme, era algo cálido y blando y estoy casi seguro de que emitió un bufido cuando mi mano se apoyó en él... Parece que después cayó al suelo, pero realmente no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por eso en ese momento.

Interpuse ambos sais en cruz frente a mis hermanos, interceptando el golpe de la criatura, llegando justo a tiempo; el monstruo salió impulsado hacia atrás por el impacto, pero eso fue difícilmente una ventaja: Como un felino, aterrizó sobre sus cuatro patas y a la velocidad de la luz se volvió hacia mí, corriendo otra vez.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Hice girar los sais a mis lados, doblando las rodillas, más para sostener mi propio peso que para pelear. Las piernas me temblaban. Estaba pensando en cómo iba a soportar el próximo ataque, cuando de pronto salió una sombra de la nada, se elevó por los aires unos cuantos metros y luego cayó directo sobre el Vacío.

.- ¡Técnica de destrucción número cinco!- Gritó, lanzando una patada voladora a la cosa. Gusano imbécil ¿Qué le hizo pensar que eso iba a funcionar? El Vacío se deshizo del muchacho de un manotazo, mandándolo a volar directo hacía mí.

Interpuse mis manos para atajarlo antes de que se abriera el cráneo contra el piso.

.- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que esa estúpida técnica no funciona? - Le grité

.- Funcionaba cuando era Shinigami...

.- Bueno, adivina qué…

.- Si, ya sé, ya sé...

.- Vete a ver como está Abril y déjale esto a los grandes.- Le ordené, impulsándolo hacia delante para que se pusiera de pie. Iba a responderme algo cuando de pronto su cara se llenó de preocupación.

.- ¡Abril! - Exclamó, mirando por sobre mi hombro y corriendo hacia la tienda. Entonces vi a Casey, parado junto a un muro de la tienda, sujetándose los costados. En cuanto escuchó al muchacho gritar el nombre de Abril, entró disparado a la tienda.

Estaba bien, al menos mucho mejor de cómo lo había dejado. Tras él vi entrar a mi cuerpo. Él estaba bien también, lo cual era bueno porque pretendía usarlo más tarde...

El vacío advirtió todo ese movimiento y rotó su cuerpo en dirección a la tienda, repentinamente cambiando de objetivo. Haciendo un esfuerzo, salté frente a él.

.- ¡Ey! si quieres pelear ¡Aquí está tu oponente!

El vacío se echó a reír.

.- ¿Es que todavía no entiendes que un tipejo como tú no puede conmigo? Ni siquiera eres un Shinigami de verdad.

De soslayo, vi a Leonardo avanzando hacía mí. No sé en qué condiciones estaría, pero apenas si lograba tenerse en pie ¿Qué mierda le había pasado? No se veía bien... Recogió una de sus espadas del piso y continuó avanzando. Volví mi cabeza hacia él apenas unos centímetros.

.- No vengas.- Le grité.

Leonardo se quedó inmóvil y me miró con preocupación. Imaginaba lo que estaría pensando, pero tenía que entender que ese de ahí era sólo mío. Bajó la espada y supe que no intervendría. No pensé que pudiera entenderme, pero lo hizo.

Hice girar mis sais. Eran tan grandes, no estaba acostumbrado a ese peso y las fuerzas no me acompañaban, pero estaba demasiado fastidiado para que nada de eso me importase. Iba a acabar con ese miserable aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Aunque no esperaba en serio que fuera a ser lo último que hiciera en la vida, así que mejor lo hacía bien.

.- ¡Mi nombre es Raphael, infeliz! - Le grité.- ¡Shinigami en funciones!

Salté sobre él sin esperar un segundo más. El muy pelota creía que me tenía anonadado por sus estúpidas palabras y resultó que el anonadado fue él.

.- Esas bravatas no pueden esconder lo que sientes... estás perdido...

.- ¡Oh, cállate! - Le grité fastidiado mientras alzaba ambos sais al aire, ambas puntas contra él.

El Vacío dirigió todos sus tentáculos hacia el centro de mi cuerpo como una gran estaca aguardando por mí y yo iba volando directo hacía ellos. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe.

Llegó bastante pronto. Comencé a ser atravesado lentamente, muy lento. Fue algo bastante doloroso. El Vacío me atrajo hacia sí y me retuvo muy cerca de su rostro. Permanecí inmóvil, haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar mi respiración...

.- Estúpido, volviste a cometer el mismo error, otra vez te dejaste llevar por la ira, típico de ti.

Alcé la cabeza, lentamente, sonriendo.

.- ¿Sigues repitiendo lo mismo, es lo único que sabes decir? – Dije, el Vacío me miró de hito en hito.

Alcé ambos sais a los lados, sosteniendo cada punta contra el cuello de la bestia, luchando contra el temblor de mis brazos.

.- Apuesto a que tus amigos no te soportan.- Le dije.- Demasiado monotemático.

Todavía me estaba mirando sorprendido cuando le atravesé cuello de lado a lado. Su carne no fue nada bajo los sais, la piel de su cara se desarmaba a lo que cortaba bajo ella, hundiéndose todo al fin en una masa sangrienta sin forma. Lo malo era que los alaridos iban a dejarme sordo.

Retiré ambas armas, seguidas de un reguero de sangre, empapándome los brazos hasta el codo con ella. El cuerpo del vacío comenzó a caer a tierra, ya casi sin vida, en medio de gemidos y aullidos. Los tentáculos comenzaron a salir de mi interior, deslizándose lentamente, causándome dolor, un dolor insoportable... Caí al suelo de golpe y me quedé ahí.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarme quieto, pero todavía había algo más que tenía que hacer. Me arrastré junto al cuerpo del monstruo, apenas si estaba respirando, en segundos estaría muerto el maldito bastardo, sólo uno de sus ojos se movía aún entre la piel sin forma de su cabeza. Me planté delante de él y le sonreí... Apenas si me mantenía conciente.

.- Para que lo sepas, no soy un Shinigami. Soy un ninja. Nunca te metas con un ninja...

La bestia se volvió a darme una última mirada de odio y luego su único ojo se puso blanco. No volvió a moverse.

Rodé y me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, sobre el pavimento, respirando con dificultad. Vi los pies de Yan acercarse a mí por el rabillo del ojo, antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

**2.- **

Unos quince segundos antes.

Leonardo parpadeó varias veces. Recostado contra el pavimento, sólo escuchaba el retumbar a su alrededor ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Hace unos segundos atrás, el monstruo había estado a punto de caerles encima y luego nada... Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no lo consiguió: el dolor en la nuca fue demasiado.

A su lado estaba Don, terminando de incorporarse. Cuando al fin estuvo de pie, se volvió hacia él.

.- Leo ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó. Leo balbuceó un sí, pero no se movió aún.- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Puedes verlo, puedes ver esa… cosa?

Leo pareció reaccionar entonces. "Raphael" recordó.

Se puso de pie de un salto, ignorando el mareo que sentía y el temblor en todo el cuerpo. En algún lugar de su mente, su estado le preocupó: No podía ser el golpe en la cabeza, había sido fuerte, sí, pero no para dejarlo así... No estaba en su mejor forma y no era cosa de esa noche solamente, desde hacía un tiempo que su cuerpo no le había estado respondiendo bien, llevaba días sintiéndose débil sin ninguna razón aparente y esos pequeños accidentes...

Sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento.

Se irguió lo mejor que pudo y observó la situación: Raphael luchaba contra esa gigantesca mole, tratando de desviarla de la tienda. Dentro de ella podía ver a Abril, comenzando a recobrar la conciencia, a Casey, a un chico extraño y a... ¿a Raphael? ¿Otra vez? Cerró los ojos de golpe. Raphael dentro de la tienda. Raphael fuera de la tienda. Tal vez el golpe había sido más duro de lo que había creído.

Se tambaleó en dirección a la criatura, levantando una de sus espadas al pasar. Sólo encontró una, la otra no se veía por ninguna parte. Don lo atajó en el camino.

.- ¿Qué haces? No te ves en condiciones, quédate quieto un instante, ese golpe podría ser una contusión.

.- Raphael está solo. - Balbuceó casi sin fuerzas.

.- ¿Raphael?

Don se volvió hacia la dirección en la que caminaba Leo.

.- Leo... ahí no hay nada...

Leo no le prestó atención. Por alguna razón, Donatello no podía ver lo mismo que él y tratar de explicarle sólo le haría perder más tiempo. Avanzó en dirección al monstruo, Raphael hacía lo mejor que podía, pero claramente no estaba en mejor forma que él.

Estaba por intervenir, pero finalmente se detuvo cuando estaba a sólo unos metros. Raphael lo había visto por el rabillo del ojo y había vuelto un tercio de su cabeza hacia él.

.- No vengas.- Le dijo cortante.

Leo se paralizó, bajó la espada. En cualquier otra ocasión no le habrían importado las objeciones de Raphael, pero ahora... Esa mirada en sus ojos...

En la vida había dos clases de peleas, las peleas por la vida y las peleas por el orgullo y Esa era una pelea por el orgullo. Si intervenía ahora, Raphael jamás se lo perdonaría, estaba seguro. Y si no lo hacía...

Se quedó de pie observándole.

.- Gana de una maldita vez.- Murmuró.

Todo lo que ocurrió después pasó muy rápido. Lo veía pelear y pretendía estar listo si llegaba a necesitarlo, pero... Algo no andaba bien con él, cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil. Llegó un momento en que no pudo continuar de pie y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Don corrió a su lado.

.- Estoy, bien, estoy bien...- Le aseguró antes de que Don pudiese decir nada.

Pero no lo estaba y lo peor era que no tenía idea de porqué... Su angustia creció cuando vio que Raphael era atravesado por esa cosa, intentó moverse, ponerse en pie y atacar, a esas alturas el orgullo de su hermano le importaba un bledo, pero no pudo. No pudo moverse, apenas si tenía fuerzas para nada. Raphael estaba solo, no podía hacer nada por él.

Y luego la pelea terminó, justo en su momento de mayor angustia. Finalmente la bestia había caído. Leo sonrió. Había ganado, Raphael había ganado al final. Afortunadamente no había necesitado su ayuda.

El cuerpo de la criatura cayó a tierra y vio a Raph caer también, pero después ya no se movió...

.- ¡Raphael! - Gritó, pero no hubo respuesta. Se puso de pie, Don prácticamente tuvo que levantarlo sobre sus hombros. Llegaron al mismo tiempo que el muchacho.

.- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, déjenme atenderlo.- Les dijo con seriedad. Leo le observó con atención, se dio cuenta de que era apenas un niño. Le pareció extrañamente familiar, pero no acababa de recordar de dónde lo había visto.

.- Dejémosle espacio, Don.- Dijo. Don observó indeciso, pero finalmente cedió.

El chico se inclinó sobre Raph.

.- Increíble...- Murmuró con un dejo de asombro.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Don, inclinándose también.

No tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Para él, Leo y el extraño niño estaban inclinados sobre la nada en el piso. Leo le agarró por el brazo y le atrajo hacia él.

.- Yo tampoco entiendo bien que está pasando.- Le dijo en voz baja.- Pero ahí mismo, junto a este chico, está Raph...- Don se volvió hacia él con los ojos como platos.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Raphael? Pero ¿Dónde?

.- No sé por qué no puedes verlo, Don, pero ahí está.- Don iba a preguntar más, pero Leo cerró los ojos y comenzó a tambalearse. No pudo seguir hablando, Don tuvo que rodearlo con un brazo para impedir que se cayera.

.- La fuerza vital de un Shinigami viene de su energía espiritual. – Siguió hablando el muchacho.- Mientras más fuerza espiritual, mayor daño será capaz de soportar...

.- ¿Shinigami? ¿Fuerza vital? ¿Energía espiritual? - Preguntó Don, cada vez más confundido.

.- No importa.- Le respondió Yan, buscando frenético en sus bolsillos.- Lo que quiero decir es que, con una herida así, no debería estar vivo... Pero lo está.- De pronto se detuvo y miró fijamente a Raphael.- No imaginé que fuera así de poderoso...

.- ¿Raph está herido? - Volvió a preguntar Don, pero esta vez nadie le respondió, dejándolo solo con todas sus confusiones.

Yan sacudió su cabeza y volvió su atención a lo que tenía en las manos y que acababa de sacar de su bolsillo.

.- Esta medicina le ayudará a sanar. Abril está bien, ya la he atendido, lo mismo Casey. Por favor vean si hay alguien más que necesite atención.

Don se volvió a ver a Leo, pero éste se le adelantó.

.- El resto está bien, por favor encárgate de Raphael.

Don se le quedó mirando, pero Leo no le devolvió la mirada. Yan comenzó a trabajar sobre Raphael, moviéndose veloz por cada herida, aplicando en ellas una sustancia extraña sacada de un frasco redondo, extraído de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Donatello seguía sin explicarse lo ocurrido, pero decidió que en ese momento nadie iba a contarle nada. Volvió un poco la cabeza y miró hacia la tienda. Abril estaba en una silla y Miguel y Casey estaban junto a ella, tratando de reconfortarla. De pronto apareció Raphael, cargando un vaso de agua que entregó a Abril ¿No acababa de decir Leo que Raphael estaba frente a ellos? Don cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un enorme dolor de cabeza.

De pronto el chico volvió a incorporarse.

.- He hecho lo que he podido.- Anunció. Leo le miró largamente y luego asintió.- Hagan que el otro Raphael venga acá.- Dijo a continuación.

Leo intentó volverse, pero desistió, quedándose inmóvil. No estaba seguro de poder llegar hasta allá. Don lo miró un segundo con preocupación y luego se volvió a llamar a Raphael a la tienda. Raph lo escuchó y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Don se volvió nuevamente hacia Leo.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó nuevamente, le parecía que había comenzado a temblar.

Leo se separó de Don. Hasta el momento había estado apoyado en él, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, logró sostenerse por sí mismo. Esperó un segundo antes de responder.

.- Mejor ahora...- Le Respondió sin mirarle. Era verdad, comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor. Al menos ya podía tenerse en pie. Seguía sin tener la menor idea de qué pasaba con él, pero se guardó sus preocupaciones para sí mismo.

La copia de Raphael se aproximó al chico, inclinándose a su lado. Yan se volvió a los demás que le miraban confundidos y expectantes.

.- Seguro que querrán una explicación ¿Verdad?- Les preguntó.

.- Por favor.- Murmuró Don.

.- Bien, espero que tengan tiempo.

**3.- **

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

De inmediato sentí que una sensación de dolor me envolvía, hasta la última fibra de mi ser. Fue como un balde de agua fría, me despertó al instante. Me senté con un gruñido.

Estaba en el sofá de la sala.

De inmediato capté unas sombras moviéndose a mi alrededor, acercándose hacia mí.

.- Mierda, como duele esto...

.- Deja de quejarte, te curé casi al máximo, sólo te quedaron unas magulladuras...- Sentí la voz del gusano a mi lado. Me volví a mirarlo. Estaba resplandeciente de felicidad el muy maldito.

Casi al instante me volví a mirarme el abdomen. Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo, esperaba encontrar un agujero ahí, pero no había nada, nada en absoluto. Respiré aliviado.

.- ¿Viste? Te dije que estabas perfecto.

.- Si, pero ¿Por qué me duele tanto ahora? Antes...

.- Lo que ocurre es que cuando eres Shinigami, la sensación de dolor se atenúa, pero vuelve cuando retornas a tu cuerpo mortal.

.- Pudiste haber hecho algo con estos raspones.- Me quejé al ver los rasguñotes y moretones que tenía por todas partes.

.- ¡Ey! Tenías una herida del porte de tu cabeza en el medio del cuerpo, eso me mantuvo ocupado.

Comencé a estirar mis músculos. De pronto recordé...

.- ¿Cómo están los demás? - Pregunté algo alarmado, el gusano volvió a sonreírme.

.- Están todos bien, aunque deberías saber que...

Justo en ese momento, Abril hizo su aparición en la sala, corriendo hacia mí con una expresión entre angustia y alivio en su rostro. Me echó los brazos al cuello.

.- Estás bien, que alegría...

.-Si, Abril, estoy bien...- Dije entre sus brazos, tratando de que no me apretase tan fuerte.

.- Es un milagro que lográsemos escapar de la tienda sin más daño.- Continuó ella.- Después de todo, era una manada de gorilas furiosos...

.- Si, bueno... ¿Qué?

Estaba por preguntar más, cuando apareció Casey a su lado.

.- ¿Puedes creerlo? Los mismos gorilas que destrozaron el centro comercial corrieron por las calles hasta la tienda de Abril ¿No es loco?- Dijo, con los ojos como platos. Me quedé mirándolos un segundo, sin poder creer lo tontos que eran.

.- Sí… Loquísimo.

Me volví lentamente hacia Yan, pero él evitó mirarme. Me volví hacia Abril de nuevo.

.- Pero no te parece que todo ese cuento es muy poco… creíble...- Le pregunté.

Abril me miró confundida.

.- ¿Poco creíble? ¿Por qué? – De pronto su rostro cambió súbitamente y me miró sonriente.- Voy a traerte un té ¿Qué te parece? Eso te ayudará a recuperarte de la impresión.

.- Oh, fue horrible...- Estalló de repente Yan a mi lado, lanzándose a los brazos de Abril.- Estaba tan asustado de que pudieran lastimarte esos gorilas...

Abril le abrazó de vuelta, sin notar que el maldito chico tenía el rostro enterrado en medio de sus pechos y que se revolvía gustoso. Se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa.

.- Ya, ya... - Le decía Abril, dándole de golpecitos en la cabeza.

.- Creo que me dijiste que me traerías un té ¿Verdad? – La apuré, sin dejar de mirar al maldito chico.

.- Oh, sí.- Recordó Abril, separándose de Yan.- Vuelvo enseguida.

Luego dejó la sala, seguida por Casey. El gusano me miró con fastidio.

.- A algunos chicos nunca nos dejan divertirnos.

Alargué una mano y lo atrapé por el cuello del sweater y lo atraje hacia mí con fuerza.

.- Mejor explica que es eso de los gorilas.

Yan se encogió de hombros.

.- No puedo evitarlo, las memorias que les implantamos a los involucrados siempre tienen algún desfase... No son perfectas y si ahora ellos creen que fueron atacados por gorilas escapados del zoológico ¿Qué más da?

.- ¿Y a mis hermanos les dijiste eso también?

Yan me miró con seriedad.

.- No. Les expliqué todo. Al fin y al cabo, tu hermano pudo verte a ti y al Vacío, iba a ser difícil que olvidase eso por segunda vez...

Me puse de pie de un salto.

.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

.- En la cocina.

Me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando entré, Miguel y Don estaban sentados a la mesa, Abril estaba junto a Leo en la cocina, Casey en un rincón. Miguel, Leo y Don se volvieron de inmediato hacia mí. Los tres me miraron como si me viesen por primera vez.

Demonios, esto era justo lo que no quería. Ahora tendría que deshacerme en un mar de explicaciones. Leo dio un paso hacia mí.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó, alargándome una taza humeante.

.- Bien...- Le respondí simplemente, recibiendo la taza. Pensé que me taladraría con preguntas, pero no...

Después de un rato, Abril y Casey se marcharon: Abril tendría un bonito día pegada al teléfono hablando con los de la aseguradora (por más que había revisado la póliza en ninguna parte ponía nada sobre coberturas por ataques de gorilas) y Casey debía averiguar si aún conservaba su empleo.

Me quedé a solas con mis hermanos y el gusano. Por mucho rato, sólo permanecimos en silencio, mirando nuestras tazas vacías o al techo o a cualquier cosa. De pronto estallé.

.- Digan de una vez lo que piensan, maldita sea ¿Quieren reprocharme por no haberles dicho antes? Lo siento pero la verdad es que todo esto se hacía muy difícil de explicar.

.- Y que lo digas.- Agregó Don suspirando, pero luego se volvió a sonreírme.

.- Por mí no hay drama, hermano.- Dijo Miguel con una sonrisa.- ¿Así qué eras tú el desgraciado que me agarraba el hombro? ¿Acaso te divierte ir por ahí asustando a la gente? Casi me ensucio...

.- Sí, tienes nervios de acero ¿Ah? - Le dije con una risotada. Por toda respuesta, Miguel me lanzó un golpe en el hombro.

Me volví hacia Leo. Se estaba sirviendo más agua caliente en su taza.

.- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes algo que agregar? – Pregunté, pero él siguió con su tarea sin desviar la vista.

.- Nada. Sólo que sabía que algo raro estaba pasando. Aparte de eso, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Hiciste bien.- Me dijo simplemente.

Vaya... No era gran cosa, pero era difícil que Leo me dijera algo así, sin embargo... Le miré extrañado. Su taza ya estaba llena, pero seguía llenándola con agua, en cualquier momento el líquido caliente desbordaría y...

.- Leo...- Le dije en tono de advertencia. Me fijé en su rostro, parecía hacer alguna clase de esfuerzo, sin apartar la vista de la taza. Era como si no pudiera dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, un segundo antes de que el agua hirviendo comenzara a deslizarse por su mano.

Todos nos sobresaltamos con el ruido de la taza al romperse en el piso.

Don se volvió a verlo alarmado.

.- ¡Leo! Pero qué...- Sin esperar respuesta, agarró la mano de Leo y se lo llevó con él hasta el lavaplatos, abrió la llave y sumergió su mano enrojecida bajo el chorro.

Durante todo ese rato, Leo había tenido la mirada perdida en la nada, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación, tuve que llamarlo dos veces para que me prestara atención.

.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Le pregunté.- Parece que estuvieras dormido...

Miró a su alrededor, como si recién se viniera dando cuenta de que Don le tenía la mano bajo el chorro de agua fría.

.- Ya estoy bien. - Le dijo a él, pero Don mantuvo su mano bajo el agua.- Fue un accidente.- Balbuceó para mí, sin mirarme.

Los tres intercambiamos miradas de extrañeza. Yan vino a parase a mi lado y le dirigió una larga mirada a Leo.

.- Oye... – Comenzó.- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la pierna? - Preguntó apuntando con un dedo a la pierna derecha de Leo. No lo había visto antes, pero tenía un enorme moretón. Leo lo miró extrañado al principio, siguiendo su mirada hasta su pierna.

.- ¡Oh! - Dijo al fin, dándose cuenta de a qué se refería.- No sé... pudo ser de hoy... – Dijo sin mucho interés.

.- ¿Y ese lío con la taza? - Le pregunté. Leo no entendió al principio, luego me miró con fastidio.

.- Un accidente.- Repitió.

El punto era que Leo jamás tenía "accidentes", era cualquier cosa menos torpe. Me quedé mirándolo, tratando de saber en qué pensaba... Luego miré al gusano; tenía una expresión de preocupación que no supe a qué atribuir ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo que le molestaba? Tuve la impresión de que había mucho más ahí, en ese sencillo incidente, de lo que parecía a simple vista, al menos el gusano así parecía creerlo y la actitud extraña de Leo parecía darle la razón.

Por un buen rato, todos guardamos silencio tratando de analizar esa extraña sensación casi colectiva. Leonardo comenzó a sentirse incómodo al ver que todos le miraban con tanta atención.

.- ¿Qué les pasa? - Nos preguntó extrañado. Don se le quedó mirando un rato, dudando sobre si debía o no abrir la boca. Era claro que había algo que moría por compartir con el resto.

.- Hoy...- Comenzó, pero bastó una sola mirada de Leo para hacerlo desistir y enmudecerlo. Por un par de segundos, ambos mantuvieron lo que pareció una conversación telepática en donde Donatello insistía en querer hablar y Leo insistía en que mantuviera su boca cerrada.

Extraño.

Finalmente, Leo sacó la mano de debajo el chorro de agua y cerró la llave, zanjando a la vez aquella cuestión con Donnie.

.-Bien, creo que todos podríamos irnos a descansar ahora ¿No les parece?

Sin esperar respuesta, dejó la habitación. Los tres le seguimos con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

.- ¿Y dices que tu maestro murió hace unos meses? - Preguntó de pronto Yan. Me volví a verlo extrañado.

.- Si...- Murmuré, pero el muchacho no dijo nada más.

**4.- **

En otro lugar...

.- ¡Maldito! Me diste un golpe y saltaste sobre mí cuando estaba por atraparte en la tienda, pero la próxima vez no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, como que me llamó Lord Egghelhead III, buahahahahahahahaha... ¡Oh! ¡Esta risa de mierda de nuevo!

TBC


	8. Espiritus intranquilos

**8.- ESPÍRITUS INTRANQUILOS.**

**

* * *

**

La semana que siguió fue sólo más de lo mismo.

El gusano maldito apenas si me daba un respiro, que para allá que para acá... Ya había matado suficientes vacíos como para una vida completa. No puedo decir que no era entretenido, ir por ahí cortando en tajadas a enormes monstruos... Pero ya había tenido suficiente, todo eso ya me estaba hartando. Estaba casi seguro de que para el gusano también era lo mismo: hacía un par de días atrás, lo sorprendí haciendo unos extraños ejercicios... Creo que estaba comprobando si sus poderes regresaban. Por lo que pude ver y por la frustración de su cara, parecía que no había avanzado gran cosa.

Genial. Estaré atrapado en este kimono por el resto de mi vida.

En un momento libre, logré perderme del gusano y me dejé caer en una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Sentí ganas de irme a lo de Casey por unas cervezas, pero la verdad, el ánimo no me daba para tanto. Estaba muerto, espiritual y físicamente.

De pronto Don entró en la habitación, destellando felicidad. En ese momento me sentía capaz de odiar la felicidad.

.- ¿Qué tal viejito? - Me saludó con una palmada en el hombro. Le gruñí de vuelta.- Veo que tan bien como siempre.- Respondió él, sacando un yogurt del refrigerador y sentándose a mi lado a comerlo.- Parece que el kimono nos tiene de mal humor ¿Eh?.- Comentó con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Cómo supiste...?

.- Leo nos contó.- Contestó, aguantando la risa. Me acerqué más a él y le observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que más les contó Leo? - Donatello me miró un segundo, luchando contra los músculos de su cara que morían por estallar en una carcajada. Finalmente estallaron. Casi se cayó de la mesa de la risa.

.- Recuérdame matar a Leo la próxima vez que lo vea.- Le dije con fastidio.

De pronto, el rostro de Don se enserió.

.- Hablando de eso... está raro.

.- ¿Quién? ¿Leo? Él es raro ¿A qué te refieres?

.- ¿No lo has visto últimamente? - Dijo alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Y cómo quieres que me entere de nada si estoy todo el día fuera haciendo este asunto?

.- ¿Lo del kimono?

La cara de Don estuvo a punto de ceder nuevamente a las carcajadas, pero lo atajé en el acto.

.- Una bromita más, payaso... - Mi cara de furia le congeló la sonrisa en los labios. Volvió a su atención al yogurt.

.- Como decía, Leo... ha estado... extraño. Tal vez alguien debería ir y ver que todo esté bien.

Arqueé una ceja.

.- ¿Alguien? Cuando dices alguien no te estás refiriendo a mí ¿Verdad?- Pregunté. Don se encogió de hombros.

.- Tal vez.

.- ¿Por qué yo? el que está preocupado eres tú.

.- Si, pero...

.- Además, si algo le pasa ¿Por qué no lo dice y ya?

.- Ya sabes como es...

Me quedé en silencio, molesto.

.- No me metas en esto.- Le dije al fin.- Yo ya tengo suficiente con lo mío.

.- Pero...

.- Pero ¿Qué? Maldita sea... Sólo ve allá y preguntas qué cresta le pasa para que podamos seguir adelante con nuestras vidas.

.- No me dirá nada.

.- Tal vez no haya nada que decir.

.- Tal vez, pero yo creo que sí.

.- No te metas en lo que no te importa, deja al tipo en paz... Lo que sea, ya se le pasará.- Le dije, sin darle mucha importancia a la cuestión. Yo siempre he sido un gran respetuoso de la vida privada de los demás, principalmente porque no quiero que se metan en la mía y por que la de los demás me importa un carajo.

.- Habla con él.- Casi me suplicó Don.- Por fis...

Me le quedé mirando. No me había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho en todo ese rato. Por qué no me extraña.

.- Está bien, está bien, pero sólo para que no vuelvas a pedirme una cosa más por el resto de tu vida.

En vez de disgustarse, Don sonrió. Me puse de pie dispuesto a terminar con el problema lo más rápido posible, todavía no había visto a Leo y ya me sentía todo incómodo. No sé que le hacía pensar a Don que iba a contarme algo o qué le hacía pensar que todo eso me importaba…

Lo busqué en el dojo. No estaba. Lo busqué en la sala y en su habitación. No estaba. Subí hasta la bodega donde guardamos la van. Nada. Todos los vehículos estaban ahí, así que no podía haber salido, aunque en verdad a Leo no le gusta conducir. De pronto se me ocurrió...

Me deslicé muy en silencio. Estaba acostumbrado a moverme así cerca de la habitación de Splinter, y ahora que ya no estaba, se había convertido en una especie de santuario para todos, así que la regla del silencio continuaba. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, creo que no había estado ahí desde la muerte de Splinter. Desde antes incluso... Desde que supimos que ya no se recuperaría de esa maldita enfermedad.

Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, pero llegó un momento en que todos nos convencimos, supimos que no sobreviviría a esa... Creo que fue peor época de todas, Miguel lloriqueaba por los rincones, se veía tan indefenso, trataba de ocultarse, pero siempre acababa en el hombro de Don. Y Don trataba de animarnos a todos. Y yo...

Yo me tuve que ir. No soportaba ver la cara de Miguel toda llorosa. No soportaba ver como Don hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por tratar de ser fuerte. No soporté ver a Splinter tirado en esa cama mientras se moría.

No podía creer que esa era la misma persona que un par de años antes me daba de bastonazos... Y ahora estaba ahí, delgado, sólo en los huesos, consumido completamente. No lo soporté. Como tampoco soporté estar presente cuando nos reunió a todos, cuando supo que ya era cuestión de minutos... No lo soporté y me tuve que ir...

No sé si lo lamento ahora, sé que sería mucho peor si tuviera esos recuerdos... Creo que mi vida es mucho mejor para mí sin tener eso para recordar.

Me paré antes de entrar a la habitación, me quedé pegado en el umbral de la puerta. De pronto pensé que no iba a ser capaz de entrar, ni entonces ni nunca. Pero tuve razón, Leo estaba ahí, justo en el medio de la habitación, en la alfombra redonda rodeada de cirios donde Splinter solía sentarse a meditar.

Ahí estaba Leo, de rodillas, dándome la espalda.

Durante los últimos días de Splinter, no se despegó de su lado, ni para comer, ni para dormir, cómo si quedándose ahí fuera a impedir que se muriera. Sé que tenía miedo... le vi la cara, estaba aterrado. Yo sé que lo estaba, yo sé por qué, yo sé a qué le tenía más miedo que a nada...

Pero fue sólo hasta que murió, después de eso, fue una roca. Nunca más lloró, se transformó en un muro de contención, estuvo ahí cuando las fuerzas de Don flaquearon y finalmente se desplomaron.

Yo me alejé. Estuve fuera por una semana. No estuve en el funeral. Lo enterraron en los terrenos de la granja de Casey, pero yo no estuve ahí. Simplemente me perdí, necesitaba hacerlo. Creo que a Leo le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, perderse. Pero él no podía hacerlo, él debía estar ahí. Él siempre debe estar ahí…

.- Raphael.- Sentí su voz. Pensé que yo le sorprendería, pero el sorprendido fui yo.

.- Eh... ¿Te molesté? Lo siento... vuelvo más rato...- Estaba por dar media vuelta pero me detuvo.

.- No...- Dijo, volviéndose a mirarme. Tenía los ojos ennegrecidos con ojeras. Ahora entendía a Don cuando decía que estaba raro, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en semanas.- ¿Querías estar aquí un rato o me estabas buscando?- Preguntó.

.- Más bien lo segundo.- Dije, sintiéndome cada vez más incómodo. Quería dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

.- Tú dirás...

.- Yo...- Comencé, desviando la mirada.- Sólo me estoy asegurando que todo esté bien. Yo bien, los chicos bien. Tú bien... Eso. Así que ¿Estás bien? - Ya me sentía lo suficientemente imbécil a esas alturas. Leo me sonrió.

.- Si... Estoy bien.- Respondió, algo vacilante. Suspiré profundo.

.- Qué bien, entonces.- Estaba por dar media vuelta cuando algo me retuvo. La forma en que Leo volvió a su posición anterior. Fue sólo un segundo, pude hasta haberme confundido... Pero me pareció que la sonrisa desaparecía lentamente y su cara cambiaba de expresión. Yo me podía ir de ahí, pero era obvio que algo no estaba bien.

Maldición.

Me quedé inmóvil, volviéndome hacia él otra vez. Avancé hasta quedar a sólo un par de metros. Me senté, en la misma posición en la que él se encontraba. No dijo nada, no se volvió a mirarme...

.- Estoy cansado.- Dijo de pronto. Me puse rígido de inmediato.- Eso es todo.

Lo miré con atención.

.- Te ves cansado.- Le dije.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre los dos. Sé lo que quiso decir. No cansado de cuando haces cinco mil flexiones en el dojo... Cansado de otra cosa.

.- Cuando Splinter estaba aquí...- Continuó Leo en voz muy baja.- Me hizo prometer que me encargaría de todo, me hizo prometer que iba a cuidar de ustedes… Como si alguna vez hubiera sido distinto... Pero me hizo prometer, me hizo jurar y lo hice, tuve que hacerlo ¿Cómo le dices que no a alguien que se muere? Aunque sepas que no vas a poder, aunque no te sientas capaz…

.- Leo...

¿Por qué me estaba contando eso a mí? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer yo con eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Que él también tenía diecisiete años? ¿Que estaba bien no saber qué hacer cuando sólo se tiene diecisiete años? Pero él lo olvidaba, lo olvidaba constantemente. En todo en lo que podía pensar, era en que nuestro padre moribundo había puesto el peso de toda la familia sobre sus hombros. Eso era todo en lo que pensaba.

Leo suspiró.

.- He estado... Soñando cosas.- Dijo después de un rato.

.- ¿Que? - Pregunté arrugando la frente. Sabía cuanta importancia le daba Leo a sus sueños. Tomó aire y lo dejó ir.

.- He estado soñando con Splinter.

.- ¿Sí?

.- En mis sueños, está enojado. Decepcionado. Le digo que esto es todo lo que puedo dar y se enfurece. No sé lo que quiere de mí.

.- Leo...- Comencé y en la mitad solté un bufido de exasperación. Sabía que todo eso no era más que Leo dándose de palos a sí mismo y tenía que encontrar la forma de que él lo viera de la misma forma… Y de que se detuviera.- Eso es mierda, Leo. Lo sabes.

Leo se rió.

.- No en mi mundo...- Murmuró.

No le respondí.

Después de un rato más en silencio, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta... Me puso la mano en la cabeza al pasar por mi lado.

.- No te preocupes.- Dijo, dándome una palmadita.- Todo estará bien.

Después de eso, dejó la habitación y yo me quedé a solas por un buen rato más, pensando. Sólo me podía imaginar cómo sería estar siempre preocupado, tener que siempre obligarse a pensar en todo, sintiéndose responsable de todo, todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo. Siempre aterrado de cometer un error, siempre estar temiendo lo peor… Cuando sólo se tiene diecisiete.

Me puse de pie ofuscado. Sólo había pensando en ello por unos cuantos minutos y ya me había parecido insoportable. Quería dejar de hacerlo, quería dejar de pensar en todo…

Después de una ducha caliente de hora y media las cosas se vieron mucho mejor. Me recosté contra la almohada, con los brazos tras la cabeza. En serio, estaba muerto, pero no lograba dormir. Algo estaba mal y no era sólo lo de Leo que todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Dios, odio esa sensación y últimamente se estaba haciendo tan frecuente.

Me puse de pie de un salto. Mi mano fue hasta el dispensador de los caramelos, tirado en alguna parte del piso. Los sostuve sin hacer ningún movimiento, sólo esperando.

Un Vacío, en mi casa ¿Por qué otra vez? Lo sentía con fuerza. Venía justo hacia mí. Deseé que el desgraciado gusano estuviese conmigo, últimamente repartía su tiempo entre la tienda de Abril y la guarida, pero justo esa noche decidió desaparecer. Y lo necesitaba, para saber si lo que sentía realmente era un Vacío o no; mis sentidos no estaban del todo afinados, a veces confundía a un simple espíritu con un Vacío. Pero no tuve que esperar demasiado para comprobar de qué se trataba.

El Vacío llegó a través de mi pared.

¿Por qué aquí de nuevo? ¿Por qué nosotros otra vez? La atravesó limpiamente, sin causar ningún destrozo... Me lo encontré mirando cara a cara.

Me tomé el caramelo.

Estaba frente a él y estaba dispuesto a terminar con el asunto cuanto antes... Pero entonces... Entonces supe porqué el Vacío había elegido nuestro hogar. Lo supe al instante. Me quedé inmóvil, congelado en una posición de ataque, no pude mover un solo músculo... El Vacío pasó por mi lado, sin siquiera detenerse. Mi mente se quedó en blanco... No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, no sé cuánto rato estuve así, de pie en medio de la habitación. Dios, no podía ser ¿Cuán retorcido podía ser el mundo? ¿Cuán maldito nuestro destino? No podíamos simplemente sufrir, además de eso, alguien o algo tenía que venir y ponernos el dedo en la yaga, una y otra vez...

Permanecí en la misma postura hasta que vino Yan junto a mí. Había venido corriendo. No dijo nada, creo que lo adivinó al instante.

.- Hay una razón adicional por la que es mejor atacar a los vacíos por la espalda...- Me dijo en voz baja.- No sólo es para matarlos más rápido, es mejor si no llegas a verles la cara. Uno nunca sabe cuando puede tratarse de…

.- Ese Vacío.- Le interrumpí, la voz me temblaba.

.- Raphael...

.- Splinter.- Le dije, sin poder apartar los ojos del muro por el que había aparecido.

.- Lo sé.- Me contestó simplemente.

Me acordé de un trozo de conversación... "Los vacíos siempre intentan devorar primero a quienes fueron sus seres queridos".

"Es una forma de tenerlos siempre cerca".

**TBC**


	9. Lagrimas de cocodrilo

**9- LÁGRIMAS DE COCODRILO**

**

* * *

**

**1.- **

La habitación de Leo estaba al final del pasillo, sólo a unos metros de la mía, pero en ese momento parecía estar a kilómetros. Yan corría a mi lado, iba en silencio, por una vez en su vida, con el rostro serio. A pesar de que se tomaba su oficio muy en serio, de que nunca perdía el control, de que siempre actuaba con sangre fría, a veces hasta indiferente, nunca faltaban sus estúpidas bromitas... Pero ahora no, ahora corría en silencio, preocupado.

En la mente me daba vueltas lo que acababa de contarme.

.- Ese moretón en su pierna... No es un moretón, no podía estar seguro antes, pero ahora lo estoy. Es la mordida de un Vacío.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Debe llevar semanas persiguiéndolo, se acercan despacio, robándole la energía vital de a poco, a través de sueños, los hacen cometer pequeños accidentes, para debilitarlos hasta que finalmente aparecen y...

.- Ya, ya, suspende el parloteo, ya entendí...

Lo tomé del brazo y salimos disparados hacía el cuarto de Leo ¿Por quién más podría venir? Él siempre fue su favorito.

Sé que Leo no tenía la culpa de ser siempre tan perfecto y hacer exactamente lo que el maestro esperaba de él. Sé que no tenía la culpa ganarse toda su confianza. Al principio eso me molestaba... Me irritaba... enfurecía. Y a veces los odiaba a los dos. Pero después me di cuenta del precio que debía pagar Leo por eso. Después me di cuenta lo que en verdad significaba ser el brazo derecho, de que tal vez el afortunado había sido yo a fin de cuentas... Y de que tal vez Leo lo sabía.

Empecé a pensar en que tal vez todo eso de ser el hijo favorito no era más que una maldición disfrazada y él siempre lo supo... Sólo me podía imaginar como sería el no poder escapar de algo. No tener alternativa.

Splinter venía por él, no por mí, no por ninguno de los otros. Por él. Nunca le oí felicitarme por nada, nunca le oí estar satisfecho por algo que yo hubiese hecho... Después de un tiempo, simplemente dejé de intentarlo. Y él dejó de intentarlo también... Dejó de intentarlo conmigo.

Entré de golpe. Me quedé varios segundos congelado en el umbral de la habitación de Leo. Mis ojos se pasearon por todo el lugar en una fracción de segundo. El cuerpo de Leo estaba tirado en el piso, de su pecho emergía una gruesa cadena. La seguí con los ojos, llegaba hasta el pecho de un Leo atrapado en las garras de un enorme animal, tan grande, que debía permanecer encogido dentro de la habitación... Un animal cubierto de pelo marrón, con una larguísima cola anillada y garras afiladas. En vez de rostro tenía puesta una enorme máscara de hueso blanco, imitando una calavera humana.

Leo congelado, completamente paralizado. El animal le sujetaba con ambas manos, pequeñas en comparación a las garras que emergían de ellas. Lentamente, se volvió hacía mí al sentir mi presencia.

.- Vete.- Me habló.- Él es mío.

.- No. – Fue todo lo que atiné a decir, su voz me había dejado frío. Era profunda, se parecía vagamente a la de Splinter, pero no era la de él.

.- Es mío.- Repitió.- Yo lo reclamo, es mi derecho como padre.

.- Tú no eres Splinter.- Le dije con repugnancia.

.- Es mío.

.- No. Dije que no.- Repetí, preparándome.

Hizo una pausa y se volvió a mirar a Leo quien no estaba mirando en verdad, parecía hipnotizado...

.- He vuelto por él. Me lo llevaré. Así estaremos juntos para siempre.

Ese no podía ser Splinter...

.- ¿Vas a matarlo?

.- Tú no entiendes, es lo mejor para él.

.- ¿Cómo puede ser esto lo mejor para él?- Pregunté. El Vacío se volvió a verme con furia. Sin previo aviso, soltó a Leo y se lanzó contra mí, Leo cayó directo al piso y de ahí no se movió.

Apenas si alcancé a esquivarlo, pasó de largo por mi lado, abriendo un boquete en la pared, agrandando la puerta de la habitación. Caí golpeándome contra uno de los muros, el gusano corrió a mi lado.

.- No dejes que te confunda, debes acabar con él, no importa quien sea...

.- Ya lo sé.- Le dije con fastidio. Estaba por ponerme de pie, pero me sujetó por el brazo y me atrajo hacia sí. Me habló muy rápido y casi en un susurro.

.- Ten cuidado con esa cadena. Mientras la cadena del destino esté intacta, podremos volver el alma a tu hermano a su cuerpo, si llega a romperse...

.- Ya... lo... sé...- Repetí con fastidio.- Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo que terminar con esto.

Sin esperar a que me dijese nada más, volví a atacarlo. No era fácil, era endemoniadamente rápido. No sé lo que era, pero no era mi padre. No podía serlo...

.- ¿Por qué haces esto?- Pregunté, tratando de desviar su atención de Leo.

.- Ya te lo he dicho.- Rugió.

.- ¿Cómo puedes? Él te quiso más que ha nadie y ahora vas a hacerle esto...

Se volvió hacía mí. Supe de inmediato que había tocado un punto sensible. Me miró con furia.

.- Me olvidarán. Terminarán olvidándose de mí. Tú serás el primero.

Me quedé en silencio, tratando de hablar pero sin lograr encontrar mi voz.

.- Es cierto.- Dije al fin.- Pero entonces deberías estar molesto conmigo, no con él. Fui yo quien no estuvo contigo, fui yo el que te abandonó...

.- No estoy molesto con él. Vine a salvarlo...

Se volvió a mirar a Leo. Este le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos desorbitados, más allá del asombro.

.- ¿Splinter? - Exclamó, boquiabierto, luego se volvió hacia mí.- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó sin entender.

.- Sí.- Respondió el vacío.- Vine por ti. Ahora todo va a estar bien.

Leo se puso de pie lentamente. Lentamente caminó hasta el vacío, sin dejar de mirarlo... casi aterrado. Se detuvo a su lado, si estiraba el brazo podría haberlo tocado. Lo miró allí un segundo más, luego los ojos se le humedecieron.

.- Sí.- Le dijo al fin.- Eres tú.

.- Todo va a estar bien.- Volvió a hablar el Vacío.

Leo sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó, arrugando la frente.- ¿Por qué volviste?

El vacío se quedó inmóvil, imposible saber lo que pensaba, su máscara no mostraba ninguna emoción. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, respirando lentamente.

.- Te llevaré conmigo.- Dijo al fin.

Leo sólo lo miraba, incapaz de moverse.

.- ¿Por qué volviste? - Volvió a preguntar, mortificado.

Me quedé mirándole paralizado... En ese instante supe que el Vacío iba a lanzársele encima, de pronto tenía las mandíbulas de par en par, listo para saltar sobre él. Apenas si tuve tiempo de interponerme.

Malditos sais sobredimensionados, sólo podía maniobrar con uno, no había suficiente espacio...

.- Fastidiaste en vida y ahora que estás muerto, has vuelto para fastidiar aún más.- Le grité, deseando que se volviera a verme.- Al menos eres consecuente.

Funcionó.

Splinter se detuvo al instante y se volvió hacia mí, dándome la oportunidad de contraatacar. Casi lo había hecho retroceder, alejándolo de Leo.

.- ¿Es que nunca vas a dejarnos en paz?

Entonces Splinter se quedó inmóvil completamente. Bien, estaba resultando, pero tenía que presionarlo aún más.

.- Nos usaste.- Seguí.- Desde el principio. Sólo nos usaste.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio que tú no pudiste hacer. Alguien tenía que vengarse de Shredder por la muerte de Yoshi. Tú no podías, así que nos usaste a nosotros.

Silencio.

.- Parece que acerté...- Le dije.

Estaba logrando que se alejara cada más de Leo, atrayéndolo hacia mí... Pero a la vez sentía que me liberaba de una tremenda carga. De pronto sentí que estaba aprovechando la oportunidad, que estaba hablando en serio. Que tal vez de verdad sentía todo eso.

.- ¿Acaso pensaste en el daño que nos estabas haciendo? Peleamos una guerra que no nos pertenecía. Estamos malditos por siempre, gracias a ti. Nos obligaste a entregarte nuestras vidas. Todas. Completas.

El vacío me lanzó una mirada fría. Incluso al saber en lo que se había convertido, incluso sabiendo que ese ya no era Splinter, aún así me dolió.

.- Siempre fuiste el más difícil de todos.- Me dijo.- Nunca pude hacerte entender, nunca pude hacer que comprendieras, obstinado, nunca escuchas...

.- Sé que nunca fui tu favorito.

Sin mediar una palabra más, se lanzó sobre mí, mandíbulas abiertas... Su boca terminó cerrándose en torno a algo, lo sabía porque oí los dientes hundirse en la carne. Pero no fue en mi cuerpo, no en el mío.

Me quedé mirando frente a mí, sin entender lo que veía al principio. Nunca supe cuándo había llegado ahí, pero lo había hecho, se había interpuesto entre mí y esa cosa. No esperaba que fuera así. No debía ser así.

.- Padre... – En el rostro de Leo podía advertirse el esfuerzo que hacía para aguantar el dolor. Los dientes se le incrustaron más aún en el hombro, casi abarcando el pecho.- No hagas esto, Padre...

Leonardo alzó los brazos y los cerró alrededor de la enorme cabeza del Vacío adherida a él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, acercándolo más hacia su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, su peso le hizo caer de rodillas. Splinter se quedó inmóvil, Leo se aferraba a él con fuerza aunque los dientes de la criatura se revolvían en la herida, pero aún así no dejaba de abrazarlo, casi con ternura.

.- Debía de haberse ido.- Me dijo en voz muy baja, volviendo un poco la cabeza hacía mi.- No tendría que haber vuelto, no tendría que estar sufriendo esto, debía de haberse ido en paz, no así. No es justo, no es justo...

Los rasgos de la máscara se relajaron, las mandíbulas se abrieron lentamente, soltando a Leo, dejándolo caer al suelo. Leo se quedó ahí, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El Vacío se le quedó mirando, en silencio. Retrocedió. De súbito, la máscara se resquebrajó, justo por la mitad, uno de los lados cayó al suelo, haciéndose trizas.

Del otro lado, me encontré mirando a Splinter, uno de sus ojos, tal y como lo recordaba, esa misma mirada. Él también me vio, me miró largamente. En verdad era él, después de tanto tiempo, era él antes de la enfermedad, antes de que morir, tal y como lo recordaba. Me acerqué más…

.- Splinter…

.- Lo siento.- Dijo, con su propia voz, no con ese rugido lleno de furia.

Dio otro par de pasos hacia atrás, lentamente. Se arrodilló, como solía hacerlo cuando nos dirigía la palabra. Bajó la mirada.

.- Dejarlos fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. No quería abandonarlos, sus vidas nunca han sido fáciles y sí, algo de culpa he tenido yo en todo eso.

.- Maestro...- Lo atajé sin pensar, súbitamente arrepentido de todo lo que había dicho, pero Splinter alzó su mano, indicándome que le dejase continuar.

.- Siempre tuve miedo de que al final me guardasen rencor, porque sabía que tal vez lo merecía…

.- ¿Rencor?

.- Cuando los encontré, los cuidé, los entrené... en lo único en lo que pensaba era en la venganza...

En la habitación reinó un silencio mortal.

.- Sí.- Dije al fin.- Supongo que deberíamos guardarte rencor por eso. – Tanto Leo como el maestro se volvieron a verme.- Pero de no haber sido por ti, ni siquiera tendríamos la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Splinter bajó aún más la cabeza, Raphael pudo ver como una lágrima se deslizaba por el único ojo que la máscara dejaba ver.

.- Habríamos muerto.- Terminé.- Tú nos salvaste.

Era muy extraño decirle todo eso, considerando que ya estaba muerto. Me di cuenta que Splinter me miraba sorprendido.

.- Buenas o malas tus decisiones- Continué.- Nos mantuvieron con vida. No digo que hayas sido el mejor padre, pero fuiste uno.

Splinter se volvió a verme.

.- No es verdad que haya preferido a los otros antes que a ti.- Dijo, tomándome por sorpresa.- No digo que hayas sido el mejor hijo, pero eras mi hijo.

No pude hablar, no pude decir nada. El nudo en la garganta apenas si me dejaba respirar. Yan vino junto a mí, me habló suavemente.

.- Demasiadas cosas pendientes le hicieron permanecer aquí.- Dijo en un susurro.- Todo eso lo transformó en un Vacío, confundió algún deseo inconcluso en obsesión. Es lo que hace esa máscara: Esconde los verdaderos sentimientos, cuando se hacen demasiado dolorosos para reconocerlos.

Di un paso al frente.

.- Siempre creí que no me querías, siempre creí que te decepcionaba.- Dije, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas se me escapaban.

Splinter me miró y la segunda parte de la máscara cayó al suelo. El tamaño de su cuerpo disminuyó hasta quedar como el viejo Splinter, justo como le recordaba... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas también.

.- No, no es así, nunca fue así...

.- Pero nunca lo dijiste...

.- Lo sé y lo siento.- Estiró sus brazos hacía mí y yo fui hasta él, caí de rodillas a su lado.

.- Yo... Yo no te odio.- Dije, ya sin poder reprimir las lágrimas. Jamás había llorado frente a Splinter, Jamás. Tuve que esperar a que estuviera muerto para hacerlo. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su falda, para mi sorpresa, puso su mano en mi frente. Jamás lo había hecho, con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños. No solía demostrarnos cariño de esa forma, siempre fue frío y distante... Aún así, no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado.

Por eso me alejé, me convencí a mi mismo de que él no quería verme, de que yo no le interesaba, sólo porque no quería darme cuenta de que estaba muriendo y de que ya nunca más lo iba a ver.

Splinter esperó un rato en silencio, pero luego lo supe. Debía volver. Splinter debía volver. Él también lo sabía. Se puso de pie.

Sólo entonces se volvió a mirar a Leo. Estaba contra una pared, con la mano cerrada contra la herida que le había dejado el Vacío. La cara de Splinter se contrajo de dolor.

.- Lo siento.- Susurró y de pronto comenzó a llorar.- Lo siento tanto. Traté de remediarlo. Sabes lo que intentaba, yo…

Leo lo miró desde su lugar, intentó sonreír, pero el resultado fue pobre.

.- Lo sé.- Le respondió.- Lo sé.

.- Quisiera que pudiera ser distinto, que no tuvieras que...

.- Yo también. Yo también quisiera.- Leo sacudió la cabeza.- Pero así son las cosas. Haré lo que sea necesario...

.- Lo sé. Pero pensé que podría librarte de este peso. Pensé que podría…

Leo no respondió intentó seguir sonriendo, pero no pudo.

.- Estaré bien.- Dijo asintiendo, con la voz quebrada, tratando de no llorar.

Los miré a los dos. No estaban hablando de las heridas de Leo. No era eso. Era de todo eso de lo que yo me había librado, de obligaciones y responsabilidades.

.- Ya es tiempo de que me vaya.- Dijo de repente Splinter.- Me alegro que seas tú quien me muestre el camino.-

Me puse de pie.

.- Envía su alma a la Sociedad de Almas, Raphael.- Sentí la voz de Yan a mi lado. Me volví a mirarlo, el muy tonto se estaba secando las lágrimas con la manga del sweater.

Me adelanté hasta Splinter y lo toqué con la cantera de uno de los sais, lo más suavemente que pude... Se volvió a verme, antes de que la luz le envolviera y comenzase a desaparecer.

Adiós. Adiós por última vez.

Y luego nos quedamos solos, Yan corrió hacia mí, cuando Splinter se fue por completo. Impulsivamente me abrazó, echándose a llorar ruidosamente sobre mí.

.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté, dándole un empujón para sacármelo de encima.

.- Jamás imaginé que pensabas que nadie te quería, es muy triste. – Respondió, secándose las lágrimas y sonándose con la manga. Luego se volvió a verme con ojos acuosos.- Si te sirve de algo, yo te aprecio mucho…

Le mandé un sopapo en la nuca.

.- Cierra la boca. Y si le llegas a decir a alguien que me viste así, te destripo...

.- No lo creo, eres demasiado sensible para hacer algo así. Todavía tienes lagrimitas en los ojos.

En un reflejo, me llevé las manos a los ojos, luego me volví bruscamente hacia el gusano.

.- Hablo en serio, te destriparé...- Repetí, alzando la voz.

.- Raphael...- Sentí que me llamaban débilmente desde una esquina de la habitación.

Leo apenas se tenía conciente, la cadena aún salía de su pecho hacia un cuerpo tirado en otra esquina, pero comenzaba a desaparecer.

.- Mierda, se me había olvidado, ve y arregla el desastre.- Le grité al gusano.

De inmediato, Yan se puso a trabajar sobre el cuerpo de Leo, recitando unas extrañas oraciones y sacando su famosa medicina de un frasquito redondo.

.- Estamos justo a tiempo...-Dijo el chico sin mirarme.- Un rato más y no habría podido devolverlo a su cuerpo.

Leo se volvió a verme.

.- Raph... eres un tipo demasiado sentimental.- Sonrió.

Ah. Genial. Ahora todos iban a saberlo… Pero supongo que no importa. Supongo que necesitaba sacarme todo eso del pecho de todas formas. Sé que no debí haber huido de la forma en que lo hice, sé que debí haberme quedado y haber afrontado las circunstancias como se venían. No haber dejado solos a los demás. No haber dejado solo a Leo… Haberle hecho saber que, a pesar de lo oscuro que se veía el futuro, no iba a estar solo, que nunca lo estaría, que yo siempre estaría ahí. No lo hice antes, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera comenzar ahora.

Le sonreí de vuelta.

_Todo va a estar bien, hermanito. Todo va a estar bien. _

**2.- **

La figura se detuvo en una azotea, dejando que el aire de la noche le acariciara...

Había tratado de atrapar a su presa durante muchos días, pero siempre se quedaba un paso más atrás. Ahora, había decidido cambiar de estrategia: La próxima vez que saliera, él lo estaría esperando.

Sólo para entretenerse, sacó un papel todo arrugado de un bolsillo oculto en su capa. Lo estiró. Volvió a leerlo por centésima vez.

_"__**Boletín informativo n°4384**_

_Se informa que Yan Shimoda, subteniente del grupo 14, cayó durante los enfrentamientos contra Vacíos de clase superior de hace dos semanas. Se tiene por confirmado su fallecimiento. Existen fundadas sospechas para estimar que su cuerpo ha sido usurpado por un Alma Modificada prófuga y que ha huido fuera de la Sociedad. Se ordena a los Capitanes de todos los grupos su pronta captura y destrucción"_

Dobló el papel y volvió a guardárselo en la capa.

**TBC**


	10. ¿Quien diablos es este gusano?

**10.- ¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ESTE GUSANO?**

**

* * *

**

Era difícil saber cómo habían resultado las cosas al final, o como nos sentíamos con todo lo que había pasado. Le había prometido a Leo que me encargaría de reparar su habitación, pero me dio la impresión de que no le importaba mucho si ahora tenía dos puertas... Era lo que menos le preocupaba en todo caso. Al menos ahora parecía aliviado de que el viejo se hubiese ido de una vez, de una vez y en paz. Me pareció que fue lo único bueno que sacó de todo esto, asegurarse de que padre iba a estar bien. Una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

El resto del día fue como una taza de leche. Fue a la noche cuando todo cambió. Había empezado como siempre, conmigo corriendo de aquí para allá matando monstruos, exorcizando almas, etc. Rutina a esas alturas. Pero al cabo de un rato, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. Se suponía que sería la última tarea de la noche, pero para cuando llegamos al lugar señalado, el Vacío de turno ya estaba muerto.

.- Pero...- El chico se inclinó sobre el cuerpo muerto del Vacío, confundido.

.- Pero ¿Qué? Está muerto, esa es la idea ¿No? Vámonos, esta noche hay futbol y, por una vez, me quiero quedar en casa.

.- Espera...

.- ¿Qué espere qué, maldita sea?- Pregunté con fastidio.

Yan se puso de pie.

.- Hay alguien más aquí.

Me volví a ver mis espaldas. La calle estaba vacía a esa hora de la noche, el piso lavado por la lluvia de esa mañana y las luces de las aceras reflejándose en el pavimento mojado.

.- Es verdad.- Dije, acercándome al gusano.- No estamos solos ¡Sal de ahí de una vez!- Grité a la figura que nos observaba desde la esquina de la calle, a sólo unos metros de nosotros. No la había notado antes, pero ahora era fácilmente visible. Además, era obvio que me estaba mirando y considerando que nadie, salvo raras excepciones, podía verme, resultaba interesante.

La figura se movió lentamente en nuestra dirección, con extremo cuidado, paso a paso, por lo que me parecieron horas, hasta que por fin estuvo a unos metros de nosotros, bajo la luz de uno de los focos de la calle, en donde se quedó quieto y en silencio, dejándose observar.

El gusano y yo nos lo quedamos mirando, sin tener idea de quién era ni de donde había salido y esperábamos a que fuera él quien aclarara el asunto, pero el extraño sólo estaba plantado ahí, con una mano en la cintura y con expresión de suficiencia. Vestía un kimono negro como el mío y encima de los hombros una larga capa roja y eso era todo lo que podía ver desde donde estaba.

.- ¿A qué viene tanta parsimonia?- Le pregunté a gritos cuando ya me pareció que la cosa estaba alargándose demasiado.- ¿Nos vas a decir de una vez quién diantres eres o nos vas a tener parados acá toda la noche?

El extraño parpadeó sorprendido.

.- Lo siento, no quería arruinar el momento saltando apresuradamente. Me pareció que sería más dramático si me revelaba lentamente entre la bruma…

Me quedé mirándolo un segundo, luego miré a mi alrededor, luego el gusano me miró a mí arrugando la cara.

.- ¿Cuál bruma?- Pregunté extrañado.

.- Bueno, habría sido fantástico si hubiese habido bruma, pero nunca están las cosas cuando uno las necesita ¿No?- Respondió molesto.

Tenía las cejas tan juntas en un esfuerzo por entender de qué hablaba ese sujeto, que me había empezado a doler la cara. Sacudí la cabeza.

.- Basta de esto… ¿Quién eres, de dónde diablos saliste y qué demonios quieres? Sé breve, porque la verdad es que no sé si realmente me importa quedarme a escucharte.

El sujeto soltó una carcajada, una enorme y larga carcajada, con aires de superioridad y luego comenzó a avanzar nuevamente hacia nosotros, haciendo el resto de los detalles de su persona mucho más claros: Tenía el pelo largo, color rojo brillante, atado en una cola de caballo, a su cintura colgaba un sable largo y apoyaba su mano en la empuñadura con descuido.

Al ver el arma comencé a prestar más atención a sus movimientos, pero permanecí tranquilo. Yan, en cambio, comenzó a revolverse nervioso, hasta que finalmente dio un par de pasos en dirección al extraño.

.- Es ¡El Capitán! - Gritó, volviéndose hacia mí.- Es el capitán del catorceavo escuadrón, mi superior.- Me explicó y luego se volvió hacia él otra vez.- Señor, seguro que querrá una explicación por todo esto, verá, es más fácil de explicar de lo que parece...

El sujeto le lanzó a Yan una mirada fulminante que de inmediato le hizo cerrar la boca.

.- ¡Silencio!- Dijo con voz altisonante. Luego se volvió hacia mí, con esa misma mirada fulminadora. Me crucé de brazos y la aguanté. Si lo que quería era enfrascarse en una guerra de miradas asesinas, no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

.- Creo que ya estás exagerando la tensión del momento.- Le dije fastidiado.

De inmediato su cara se relajó.

.- ¿De verdad?- Preguntó genuinamente interesado.- En ese caso, me saltaré el momento de la expectación e iré de inmediato a la presentación.- Carraspeó y tomó aire.- Mi nombre es Lord Egghelhead III. – Pronunció con voz de megáfono.

.- ¿Quién...?

.- Dije que soy Lord…

.- Sí, sí ya escuché. Suficiente con la presentación.

.- ¡No he terminado! ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi introducción? Eso tan descortés, tan grosero, tan…

.- ¡Está bien! Termina tu asunto, pero, por Dios, que sea rápido.- Le dije, comenzando a sentir la sombra de una jaqueca sobrevolando mi cabeza. El extraño volvió a carraspear.

.- Como iba diciendo, soy Lord...

.- Esa parte ya la dijiste.

.- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Será que puedo tener un poco de respeto aquí? - Casi gritó, comenzando a sulfurarse. Lo miré un segundo y luego me volví hacia Yan.

.- Tú conoces a este sujeto ¿Quién dijiste que era? ¿Qué diablos hace aquí? - Le pregunté, el chico se acercó a mí sin quitarle la vista de encima al otro sujeto.

.- Pues...- Comenzó, pero los gruñidos del capitán lo interrumpieron.

La cara del hombre ya se estaba poniendo tan roja como su pelo.

.- ¡Soy Lord Egghelhead III! Capitán del catorceavo grupo Shinigami, el más temido de los capitanes, el maestro de la técnica de las mil espadas, el terror de Vacíos, conquistador de las chicas, el soltero más codiciado, el agujero en el queque... Ese soy yo ¡Conocerme es temerme!

Quedé con la boca abierta. El tipo tenía las manos en la cintura y reía como un lunático. De pronto se calló de improviso y se volvió a verme.

.- ¿Qué te ha parecido, bellaco? Total ¿Verdad? Ah, veo que no puedes hablar ¡Estás petrificado por el asombro!

.- Tienes que reconocer que es muy genial.- Me dijo de pronto Yan en voz baja.

.- Bien.- Volvió a hablar el capitán.- Y ya que te he hecho temblar de miedo, pasemos a lo importante...- A continuación, extrajo de su capa un rollo de pergamino que estiró frente a sí.- Los cargos de los que se te acusa son muy graves: Usurpación ilegal de funciones Shinigami, uso indebido de la zanpakuto, deportación no autorizada de almas ¿Cómo te declaras? - Me preguntó.

.- ¿Qué...? - Exclamé boquiabierto, el tipo alzó una ceja.

.- Dije que se te acusa de...

.- Sí, sí eso ya lo escuché, fue un ¿Qué? De ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?

.- Debería haber quedado suficientemente claro ¿Lo repito?

.- No, por dios, no.

.- Dijiste que no habías entendido…

.- Por favor, sigue adelante.

.- Bien.

El sujeto volvió a carraspear y siguió leyendo el pergamino.

.- He decidido encontrarte culpable de todos los cargos, así que te condeno a ser eliminado por mí en el acto.

.- ¿Qué...? No, olvida que dije eso...- Me apresuré a corregir.

.- Espera un momento capitán.- Interrumpió de pronto Yan.- Es todo un malentendido, déjame que te lo explique...- El sujeto le miró frunciendo el ceño, extrañado, como si recién se percatase de la presencia del chico.

.- Tú otra vez y esta es la segunda vez que me llamas capitán ¿Acaso nos conocemos? - El chico dejó caer sus hombros con desánimo.

.- Claro que sí, señor ¿No me recuerda? - Preguntó el chico, extrañado.- Soy el segundo subteniente de su escuadrón...- El tipejo se cruzó de brazos y le observó de arriba abajo, frunciendo la boca.

.- Pues no sé, es difícil decirlo...

.- Tal vez sea por el kimono, normalmente lo traigo puesto, pero se lo tuve que prestar a este salame que ve aquí al lado...

Tuve que darle un sopapo al enano. Por mí, ya había tenido suficiente.

.- Ya que se conocen, arréglenselas ustedes, yo me voy...- Dije, dando media vuelta.

.- ¡Alto! – Gritó el capitán.

Sentí claramente como la paciencia se escurría de mi cuerpo.

.- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, Lord…?- De veras traté de recordar su nombre.- Eso…

.- ¿Acaso crees que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente? La personificación de un Shinigami es un delito muy grave, jovencito y me aseguraré de hacértelo pagar.

Comencé a sentir un enorme cansancio mental.

.- Escúchame, esquizoide- Le dije.- No tengo la más reputa idea de lo que estás hablando, y francamente no me importa, así que vete de aquí antes de que te haga surcar el cielo azul de una patada en el culo...

Antes de que el capitán pudiese decir nada, Yan se interpuso entre nosotros.

.- Pero, capitán, es un error, este tipo de aquí es Raphael, y no ha usurpado nada, tuve que cederle mis poderes por un tiempo porque...

.- ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? - Le interrumpió el capitán.

.- Ya se lo dije señor, soy su segundo sub…

.- Creo que sólo tratas de confundirme para evitarle a este bellaco insolente su castigo.

.- Pero señor, si me escuchara por un segundo, mi nombre es Yan Shimoda, su segundo subteniente, tuve que cederle mis poderes al bellaco por un tiempo…

.- ¿Shimoda? ¿Tú eres Yan Shimoda?

.- ¿Realmente no se acuerda de mí?

El sujeto pareció pensarlo un instante, pero luego se volvió bruscamente a mirarme.

.- ¿Y este sujeto quién es? Dios mío, no lo había notado antes ¡Es verde!

Yan se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Yo había visto sujetos tontos y este.

.- Capitán, déme un segundo y se lo explicaré todo.- Volvió a insistir Yan.

Terminamos todos sentados en el piso de la calle, mientras el gusano trataba de hacer entender al capitán. Durante todo el rato se limitó a sostenerse la barbilla y mirar hacia el piso, asintiendo de vez en cuando. Para cuando Yan terminó su relato de cómo era que yo ahora realizaba sus funciones, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Finalmente, el sujeto de cabello rojo alzó la mirada.

.- Bien...- Dijo, mirándonos.- Creo que por fin me ha quedado todo claro.

Gracias a Dios, pensé. Pero de pronto se puso de pie de un salto desenvainando la espada que llevaba al cinto y apuntó a Yan con ella. Podía ser estúpido, pero era rápido.

.- Entonces creo…- Le dijo al chico.- Que es a ti a quien debo eliminar. – Yan retrocedió en el suelo al ver la espada.- Y a ti también.- Dijo, apuntándome a mí esta vez.- ¡Creo que debo eliminarlos a ambos, buahahahahahahaha!

.- Por Dios, esa risa...- Murmuré poniéndome de pie.- Veo que no has entendido nada de nada.- Dije en voz alta.- ¿Tendremos que explicártelo todo de nuevo, Lord... eh... Lo que sea?- El sujeto montó en cólera.

.- Es Lord Egghelhead III.

.- ¡Basta!- Le interrumpí con fastidio.- No vas a empezar de nuevo con eso.

Me miró furioso.

.- Así que estás ansioso de que te elimine de este mundo ¿Verdad?

.- ¡Yo seré quien te elimine de este mundo! - Grité decidido, pero Yan me detuvo por el brazo antes de que pudiera saltar sobre él.

.- Espera, no sabes lo que haces ¡Es un capitán Shinigami! - Me dijo en tono de advertencia. Me volví hacia él hecho una furia.

.- Escúchame gusano, te he soportado durante todo este tiempo, he hecho todo lo que has pedido, pero ya estoy harto de toda esta payasada ¿Entiendes? ¡Harto!

.- Pero...

.- Nada de peros, me deshago de este tonto y luego nos vamos.

.- Si tan sólo esperaras un segundo...- Insistió el chico, pero una carraspera nos interrumpió. Nos volvimos hacia el capitán. Parecía molesto.

.- ¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarme? Tienen frente a ustedes al más temible enemigo ¡Ríndanse y prepárense a morir! - Gritó de vuelta.

Me di vuelta hacia el gusano, sacudiendo la cabeza, ya completamente cabreado.

.- Dime que esto es una broma.

.- Es una broma.

.- Pero no lo es ¿No?

.- No.

Yan avanzó unos pasos hacia el capitán, éste lo miró desde arriba, como si se tratara de un insecto en el piso, Yan era por lo menos un metro más bajo.

.- Escúcheme, señor, creo que todo esto es sólo un malentendido...- Había comenzado otra vez, pero se detuvo al ver la sonrisa siniestra del sujeto.

.- No... Me ha quedado todo claro.- Dijo con voz profunda. De pronto, de la nada, a una velocidad increíble, sujetó al chico por el cuello y lo levantó del piso, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire frente a sus ojos.

Saqué los sais.

.- Tú.- Dijo mirando a Yan con desprecio.- Despreciable gusano.

Yan se debatió entre su garra, tratando de separar sus dedos de su garganta.

.- ¿Por qué todos insisten con lo de gusano?

.- ¡Deja de bromear ahora!- Le grité al chico antes de volverme hacia el capitán.

.- Mal, mal, Lordy, elegiste un pésimo momento para jorobarme. Será mejor que pongas al gusano en el suelo ahora mismo antes de que en verdad me enoje.

El tipejo se echó a reír, buahahaha y todo lo demás; luego se volvió a ver a Yan, como si sostenerlo del pescuezo fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. No podía negarlo, la idea tenía su encanto.

.- ¿Quieres a éste? - Preguntó.- Entonces ¡Tómalo!

Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer, me arrojó al gusano al cuerpo con una fuerza impresionante, sin que tuviera que hacer mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo, sólo un simple movimiento de su brazo.

El muchacho me llegó en medio del estómago, tirándome al suelo. Terminamos los dos en el piso, a varios metros de distancia. Lo mismo hubiera sido que me lanzase una roca con una catapulta ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía ese sujeto? Me quedé de espaldas en el pavimento escuchando aturdido la risa del muy imbécil. Tardé más de un par de minutos en volver a enfocar de nuevo la vista.

Sentía el peso de Yan sobre mí, lo llamé. Tardó en contestar, pero finalmente me murmuró unas incoherencias en respuesta.

.- Salte de encima mío.- Le dije con urgencia.- ¿Cómo puedo pelear si estás sobre mí así?

.- Dame un momento, quieres.- Respondió con voz pastosa. Al fin logró arrastrar su cuerpo fuera del mío.

El capitán había venido hasta nosotros y nos miraba a sólo unos metros de distancia.

.- Creo que los que no entienden nada aquí son ustedes.- Nos dijo.

.- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? - Pregunté mientras me ponía de pie. Al menos podía usar esa compulsión a hablar chorradas para ganar tiempo y recuperarme.

.- Porque ya sé toda la verdad, no pierdan su tiempo en tratar de engañarme.

.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- Exclamé al borde de la exasperación.

El sujeto frunció el ceño y dio un paso más delante de nosotros.

.- Yan Shimoda, el verdadero Yan Shimoda.- Siguió.- Murió hace unos meses atrás en combate ¿Cómo podría no saberlo si fue uno de mis subtenientes? - Luego se volvió al muchacho y le apuntó con el dedo.- Tú, en cambio, no eres más que un alma modificada que ha usurpado su lugar.

El chico se puso de pie en el acto, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

.- Usurpaste el cuerpo de Shimoda una vez muerto y te hiciste pasar por él para escapar de la Sociedad de Almas, ahora que todas las almas modificadas han sido condenadas a muerte. Todo este tiempo has estado fingiendo ser un Shinigami ¡Y este tipo verde es tu cómplice!

Me volví hacia el gusano en busca de una explicación, pero descubrí la misma confusión en él. Estaba tan aturdido que apenas si lograba hablar.

.- Yo... no, no puede ser ¡Yo soy Yan! ¡Y no estoy muerto! No he usurpado el cuerpo de nadie.

.- ¿Ah si?- Dijo en tono de burla el sujeto, dando un par de pasos más hacia el muchacho.- Si es así, entonces no tendrás problemas en contestar unas cuantas preguntas.

El capitán no esperó respuesta, tomó aire y comenzó como una ametralladora.

.- ¿Dónde nació Yan? ¿Desde hace cuánto que es un Shinigami? ¿A qué grupo perteneció antes? ¿Cuál es el nombre de su Zanpakuto?

Me volví hacia Yan. Tenía la boca abierta, pero nada salió de ella. Ni una palabra. Pasó varios minutos sumergido en un silencio sepulcral... De pronto vi como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

.- Yo... yo...- Balbuceaba.- Yo... No lo sé... No lo recuerdo... No...

El capitán dio otro paso hacia él, sonriendo con satisfacción.

.- ¿Y qué es lo que sí recuerdas?

Yan lo miró con auténtico terror.

.- Yo... yo... Recuerdo... Un lugar... Un lugar oscuro... Muchos, muchos hermanos... todos aguardando... todos esperando... yo...- El rostro del chico no dejaba de temblar.- Oh... por Dios... Todos esperando ser destruidos... Esperando el día en que... Seríamos eliminados... – Yan se cubrió la boca con la mano, abriendo aún más grandes los ojos.- Oh... por Dios... Es verdad. Soy un alma modificada.

El tipo del pelo rojo se echó a reír.

.- Sí, todas las almas modificadas fueron condenadas a la muerte. – Dijo mientras caminaba hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros del chico.- Porque eso es lo que tú eres, un alma modificada. No un Shinigami.

Yan no se volvió a mirarlo, tenía la vista pegada al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, mientras sus ojos amenazaban con salirse despedidos de sus órbitas.

Y yo... Yo ahí, sin entender un carajo.

.-

**TBC**


	11. Almas modificadas

**11.- ALMAS MODIFICADAS**

**

* * *

**

.- Un alma modificada.- Comenzó Yan, después de secarse las lágrimas.- Es una creación de la Sociedad de Almas.

Tenía la mirada pegada en el suelo, los brazos caídos. Se veía indefenso y derrotado. El tipo de pelo rojo le observaba con aire satisfecho, con esa maldita sonrisa que ya deseaba borrarle del rostro a punta de patadas, pero lo dejó continuar, porque al fin y al cabo, ya tenía la batalla ganada.

.- La Sociedad de Almas las creo para ayudar a los Shinigami a luchar contra los Vacíos. Originalmente, estaban diseñadas para ser introducidas por medio de un caramelo espiritual en el cuerpo de los muertos, de esa forma, el alma contenida en ellos pasaría a ocupar el cuerpo deshabitado. Estos espíritus temporales no eran como los normales, se les hicieron reformas, para que fuesen útiles en la pelea, modificaciones, así, cada Shinigami contaría con un alma modificada para asistirle en las peleas.

.- ¿Modificaciones? - Pregunté.- ¿Qué clase de modificaciones?- Yan se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

.- Las hay de distintos tipos, algunas almas pueden correr más rápido, otras pueden saltar más alto, otras tienen súper fuerza. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se detectó que no eran muy estables, tendían a desobedecer, eran demasiado voluntariosas para el gusto de los Shinigami, así que la Sociedad decidió eliminarlas.

.- ¿Eliminarlas? ¿Quieres decir matarlas? - Pregunté. Yan asintió en silencio.

.- Todos lo supimos.- Continuó.- incluso mientras permanecíamos apilados en la bodega de almacenamiento, incluso cuando aún nos encontrábamos en nuestra forma de caramelo espiritual, todos sabíamos lo que nos esperaba.- De pronto se volvió hacia el capitán, levantando al fin los ojos del suelo. Parecía furioso. – No se imagina lo que es estar ahí, día tras día temiendo que sea el último.- Dijo, pero el capitán sólo desvió la mirada y Yan volvió a bajar la cabeza.- No me explico aún como es que lo olvidé, como es que llegué a convencerme de que en verdad era un Shinigami. Debió de ser alguna especie de descompensación, de alguna forma terminé asumiendo la personalidad del verdadero Yan Shimoda hasta llegar a creer que en verdad era él.- Sonrió patéticamente, sin apartar los ojos del suelo.- Me creí Yan Shimoda, el Shinigami y no el alma modificada sin nombre que en verdad soy.

Lo miré, tratando de entender, me acerqué un par de pasos.

.- Entonces ¿Es verdad? ¿Es verdad lo que dice este demente? ¿Tú no eres...?

.- ¡No! ¡No lo soy! ¡No soy un Shinigami! ¡Sólo soy un alma sin valor que ha sido condenada a morir!

Yan se encogió sobre sí mismo, ocultando la cara entre sus manos. Terminó convertido en un ovillo en el piso. Comenzó a sollozar…

.- Pero...- Insistí yo ¿De verdad podía ser cierto todo eso?

.- Estuve ahí, cuando mataron a mi amo...- Siguió hablando el muchacho.- Me llevaba consigo cuando le mataron esos Vacíos. Eran demasiados... Yo había sido asignado a él antes de que ordenasen nuestra ejecución, pero él nunca quiso deshacerse de mí, prefirió ocultarme. No le gustaba la idea de que la Sociedad dispusiera de esa forma de la vida y de la muerte de otras criaturas, así que me ocultó y me llevaba consigo el día de su muerte. Fue emboscado y estaba solo, si me hubiese utilizado, tal vez yo le habría podido ayudar, pero no lo hizo... – Su cuerpo se encogió aún más, como si quisiera desaparecer. Su voz llegaba amortiguada por sus manos y sus sollozos.- No lo hizo porque, de haberlo hecho, me abrían descubierto y me habrían ejecutado.

Después de eso todo lo que hizo fue llorar. No podía dejar de mirarlo, me acerqué más a él y puse una mano en su hombro.

.- Gusano...- Llamé y el chico se volvió a verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.- Está bien.- Dijo.- Todo ha resultado ser una gran confusión, pero puesto que no soy un Shinigami, no estoy obligado a realizar sus funciones y por lo tanto tú tampoco.

Estaba por replicar, pero él no me dio oportunidad. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al capitán.

.- ¡Termina de una vez lo que has venido a hacer!- Le gritó, abriendo los brazos y exponiendo su pecho.- Mi corazón espera por tu espada.- Exclamó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando el golpe.

Yo suspiré profundo. El melodrama era insoportable. Aún así, no creí que el capitán iba a hacerle caso, no tan pronto al menos. Sólo en el instante que tardé en volverme hacía él, extrajo la espada de la funda y atravesó con ella al muchacho. Sólo así, en apenas un par de segundos.

.- ¡Yan! - Grité sin creerlo aún. Me quedé frío y sin poder moverme, el cuerpo del chico se veía pequeño en comparación al enorme sable que le atravesaba el abdomen.

El pobre gusano ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar, quedó con la boca abierta, pero mudo, igual que yo. La cara del capitán, en cambio, era como la de un desquiciado. Alzó el cuerpo del muchacho ensartado en la espada por sobre su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos desde abajo.

.- ¿Cómo te atreviste a suplantar al verdadero Yan? Tú no serías suficiente ni para llenar sus zapatos.- Le dijo con desprecio.

De un tirón retiró la espada del cuerpo de Yan, dejándolo libre y atajándolo en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Una vez en sus manos, lo arrojó por los aires en mi dirección, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo.

Logré atraparlo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Lo revisé, aún respiraba, aunque estaba sangrando mucho. Lo puse en el suelo. Me estaba volviendo hacia el desgraciado mal nacido, cuando sentí que me retenían por el hombro.

.- Déjalo.- Me dijo el muchacho, apenas sacando la voz.- No quiere nada contigo, sólo ha venido por mí. Si le entregas tus caramelos y prometes no volver a usar los poderes Shinigami, te dejará en paz.

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

.- Está bien así. Tiene razón. Por un momento estuve seguro de ser quien creía, un Shinigami. Pero tiene razón al estar disgustado conmigo, nunca debí haber ocupado este cuerpo, no me estaba permitido, pero en ese momento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.- Me sonrió débilmente.- Era sólo que no quería morir, pero ya ves, soy sólo mercancía defectuosa. Deja que acabe conmigo de una vez...

.- No…

.- Es como debe de ser.

.- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¿De verdad vas a dejar que te mate este desquiciado?- Pregunté. Yan pareció pensárselo un momento.

.- Si, creo que sí. Recordar quien soy aniquiló mi espíritu de lucha.- Dijo entre toses. De verdad estaba sangrando mucho.

.- Eres un gusano.

.- Así parece...

.- Aún así, no dejaré que mueras. Además este pretencioso pedazo de imbécil colmó mi paciencia, le patearía el trasero gratis. – Dije. Yan se esforzó por sonreír.

.- Raphael...- Dijo en un hilillo de voz, tuve que pegarme a él para escuchar.- Una cosa más, si no sobrevivo, por favor, dile... dile a Abril que... que… ¡Está como quiere!- Diciendo esto cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

.- No te creo que te mueras.- Le dije.- Hierba mala nunca muere…

Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia el colorinche capitán cuando me asaltó una duda. Sólo algo que se me ocurrió de repente, pero tenía que preguntar. Me volví hacia el gusano.

.- ¡Ey! Gusano. – Yan no abrió los ojos, pero supe que me escuchaba.- Si nunca fuiste un Shinigami ¿De donde salieron estos poderes?

El gusano se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que repentinamente alzó la mitad del cuerpo. A pesar de lo herido que estaba, se volvió a verme con una expresión de perplejidad.

.- Esa es una excelente pregunta. – Dijo.

Parpadeé confundido. Me habría gustado discutir más el asunto, pero sentí a mis espaldas como el capitán se me tiraba encima.

.-

**TBC**


	12. El nombre de la Espada

**12.- LA LIBERACIÓN PROHIBIDA.**

**

* * *

**

Así que...

Yan no es un Shinigami. Ni siquiera es realmente Yan. El verdadero Yan murió hace meses atrás, el gusano sólo tomó su lugar y ¡puf! Se le olvidó quien era realmente y siguió su vida creyéndose Yan y haciendo de Shinigami.

Era increíble que mi mente todavía tratara de asimilar todo eso mientras mi cuerpo trataba de esquivar la espada del capitán. Su absoluta imbecilidad me confundió al principio, pero no era un mal contrincante. En absoluto. Me atacó directamente al cuerpo, interpuse ambos sais para esquivar su espada, nos separamos por un instante, pero luego volvimos a saltar el uno en dirección al otro. Ninguno de los dos logró golpear a su objetivo y ambos terminamos parados en el lugar en donde había estado antes el otro.

Parecía que la cosa iría para largo, no estábamos tan lejanos en fuerza y en velocidad, ninguno de los dos había logrado tocar al otro hasta el momento. Aún así, el muy desgraciado estaba sonriendo.

.- ¿De qué te ríes? - Le grité.- No has conseguido nada todavía.

.- Eso es lo que tú crees.- Dijo en un siseo.

Entonces lo sentí.

La mitad de la manga derecha de mi kimono cayó destrozada, revelando un profundo corte en el brazo. Casi al mismo tiempo, sentí que algo me ardía en la cara también en el lado derecho, me llevé la mano hasta ahí y encontró otro corte. Maldita sea, ni me había dado cuenta.

.- Es más...- Siguió hablando, volviendo a envainar la espada.- Ni siquiera necesito de esto para hacerme cargo de un Shinigami falso como tú.

.- Tú sigue hablando.- Respondí.- Así puedo verte bien los dientes antes de tirártelos.

Me lancé sobre él. Recordé que el gusano había dicho que las zanpakutos cambian de forma y son distintas dependiendo de la energía espiritual del Shinigami. Cuando yo la sostuve, se transformó en un par de sais. Desde ese momento, siempre estuvieron ahí, cada vez que me transformaba, nunca les presté demasiada atención, hasta ese momento, cuando comenzaron a comportarse un tanto extraño. Traté de no prestar atención, pero…

Comenzaron a vibrar en mis manos. Cada vez que trataba de hundirlos en el capitán y fallaba, se ponían a vibrar en mis manos, cada vez con más fuerza, casi me hacen soltarlos. Y el capitán era aún más rápido sin la espada, cada vez que llegaba hasta él, ya no estaba ahí...

De pronto despegó los pies del suelo y saltó varios metros por sobre mi cabeza, sólo para terminar aterrizando sobre mi pecho, botándome al piso. Ahí comenzó a darme de golpes con el pie, más rápido cada vez. Pero yo ya había decidido que había tenido suficiente de este tipo…

En la última de sus patadas, logré sostener uno de sus pies y lo torcí. Sentí sus huesos al quebrarse... Aún así, logró zafarse de mí, retrocediendo a saltos con el pie que le quedaba, dándome tiempo de levantarme.

Lástima que el tiempo de recuperación fue breve.

Ninguno de los dos perdió un segundo. Nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro, sus brazos y los míos se confundieron en una lluvia de golpes que iban y venían; él con sus puños desnudos, yo tratando de calzarle los sais. Era demasiado bueno, cómo alguien tan condenadamente idiota podía ser tan rápido… Aún así, le estaba dando problemas, quise ver cuánto tiempo podía soportar ese ritmo conmigo presionándolo.

.- No es tan fácil ¿Eh?- Le dije.- Será mejor que saques de nuevo tu espadita.- Le dije, pero el capitán no respondió.

Y al segundo siguiente dejé de verlo. Alcancé a pasear la vista frente a mí antes de descubrir lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde. Se agachó fuera de mi vista y no supe de él hasta que me llegó una patada en el mentón desde abajo.

Me hizo volar varios metros lejos de él, volví a caer de espaldas y él volvió a mandarme una patada de aquellas mandándome a volar con rumbo desconocido, hasta que finalmente me estrellé contra un foco.

El poste de hierro se dobló bajo mi peso. Ahora y para siempre, tendría la forma de mi costado.

Ya para entonces estaba bastante fastidiado. Me puse en pie y los sais vibraron con mayor fuerza, hasta ellos pretendían sacarme de mis casillas al parecer, vibraban tan fuerte que apenas si los podía sostener.

Alcé la vista buscando al imbécil del capitán. Lo encontré a un lado del muchacho, justo cuando levantaba su pie y lo hacía aterrizar sobre la herida que tenía en el pecho. El gusano gritó.

El capitán se volvió a verme, sonriendo, con el pie todavía retorciéndolo en la herida del chico. Lo estaba haciendo para provocarme y estaba funcionando. Me le tiré encima sin siquiera pensarlo, dirigí ambos sais a su cuerpo...

De pronto había dejado de sentirles el peso, siempre habían sido un estorbo para mí, pero ahora sentía como si no llevase nada en mis manos... Creo que nunca me había movido tan rápido, vi como la risa del capitán desaparecía de su rostro, también se había dado cuenta de que de pronto me había vuelto increíblemente veloz... y por fin los malditos sais habían dejado de temblar.

No le di tiempo de hacerse a un lado, le atravesé ambos costados, los sais pasaron fácilmente a través de la ropa, buscando carne para morder... Encontraron bastante tre sus costillas. El capitán se volvió a mirarme sin creerlo todavía mientras yo seguía ensartándolo.

No retiré los sais de su cuerpo. No todavía. Lo atraje hacia mí, buscando sostenerlo con más firmeza.

.- ¿C-como...?.- Balbuceó. Lo levanté en vilo, sujeto por las puntas y lo arrojé por los aires. Se deslizó varios metros por el pavimento, sin ningún control. Me quedé mirándolo, respirando agitado por el esfuerzo.

Después de eso, no creí que fuera a volver a pararse. Pero lo hizo. Se puso de pie lentamente y comenzó a renguear en mi dirección. Le esperé pacientemente, la sangre le chorreaba por el traje... Estaba impresionado por su resistencia, pero no creí que podría hacer mucho más, estaba casi acabado, si lo golpeaba ahora, ya no se movería más.

Estaba por ir al segundo round cuando la vocecita del gusano me detuvo. Me volví hacia él.

.- ¿Hasta cuándo me interrumpes?- Grité.- ¿Que no ves que estoy ocupado?

Aún así, el pobre me preocupó, estaba todo jodido. Sinceramente, en ese momento no esperaba que sobreviviera, seguía sangrando y el capitán no había ayudado mucho. Quise ignorarlo y seguir combatiendo, pero él insistió en atraer mi atención.

.- ¿Qué mierda pasa? - Le pregunté urgido, arrodillándome a su lado. El chico me agarró por la manga y me atrajo hacia él. Movió la boca, pero la voz no salió sino hasta el tercer intento.

.- No dejes... no dejes que saque la espada de la funda...

. - ¿Qué?

.- Haz me caso... Imbécil... Si la saca estamos fritos... Que... no... la ... saque...

La cabeza le cayó hacía atrás. El muy pelota se había elegido el mejor momento para desmayarse. Me volví hacia el capitán.

.- Esto ya está tomando demasiado tiempo, viejo.- Le dije.- Terminémoslo de una vez.

Salté sobre él, aprovechando que parecía que apenas podía tenerse en pie. Pero me engañó totalmente. Detuvo el golpe del sai con las manos desnudas. Estaba tan impresionado, que la patada en el estómago no la vi venir, salí impulsado hacia atrás y el sai se quedó atrapado en las manos del sujeto.

Me las arreglé para permanecer en pie, pero cuando alcé la vista el capitán ya no estaba ahí, pero tampoco fue necesario que lo buscara demasiado. Lo encontré casi al instante, justo a mi espalda. Me sujetó la muñeca de la mano con la que sostenía el sai que me quedaba, su rodilla voló hasta ella y la hizo pedazos de un solo golpe. El sai cayó al suelo, completamente inútil mientras yo me quedaba aullando de dolor.

.- Mierda.- Mascullé, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Le eché el caparazón encima para sacármelo de la espalda y funcionó, cayó al suelo, pero no alcanzó a permanecer ahí ni dos segundos; saltó sobre mí, usando el pie que le quedaba...

Era increíble que pudiera seguir peleando así, después de cómo había quedado. Se agachó frente a mí y me barrió de una patada, casi me rompe la pierna, pero no logró botarme. Retrocedí torpemente, en un sólo pie, pero no me iba a dejar escapar así de fácil. Me tomó del brazo derecho, lo torció hacia atrás y luego lo usó para impulsarme al suelo, donde caí rodando, completamente desparramado y ahora con el hombro dislocado.

Desde el piso lo vi acercarse. Demonios, no quería reconocerlo, pero me tenía superado. Buscaba una manera de retomar la iniciativa, pero el capitán me obligó a permanecer en el suelo de una patada en el estómago. Terminó por sacarme el aire que me quedaba, dejándome en el suelo enrollado como un gusano.

.- Sé que eres un miserable don nadie...- Me dijo el presuntuoso hijo de puta.- Pero lo haré de todas formas, te mostraré todo el poder que tengo. Por supuesto que no debes saberlo, pero cada Zanpakuto tiene vida propia, su propio espíritu, aunque sólo unos cuantos Shinigami logran descubrirlo. Se llama la Liberación Prohibida. Sólo esos pocos pueden llegar a convertirse en capitanes de un escuadrón Shinigami. Sé que no te lo mereces, pero tendrás el honor de ser destruido por mi Liberación Prohibida ¡La Técnica de las Mil Espadas!

.- ¿La qué...?.- Pregunté entre toses. Mientras el capitán estaba distraído en su interminable discurso, había logrado moverme sigilosamente hasta uno de mis sais que había caído milagrosamente cerca.

Recién lo estaba tocando con las puntas de los dedos, cuando el capitán dejó de hablar y me dirigió una mirada siniestra.

.- Sólo porque tuviste el atrevimiento de hacerme daño, te mataré de esta forma tan especial.

.- Gracias.- Balbuceé.

De un tirón extrajo la espada de la funda.

En ese momento no supe que pasó, sólo lo vi blandir la espada frente a él, pero después... Sentí las estocadas antes de verlas, en los brazos, en las piernas, en el pecho... Profundas todas, por todas partes.

Lancé golpes a lo tonto a mí alrededor, tratando de cubrirme de algo que no veía bien, pero entonces presté atención. No podía ser lo que veía, miles de espadas a mí alrededor, a mis lados, sobre mi cabeza... Eran realmente mil espadas, podía sentirlas cortándome.

No tenía como defenderme de tantas, no tenía como esquivarlas todas, no tenía como moverme o abrirme camino hacia otro lugar... No tenía como escapar.

A eso se refería el gusano cuando dijo que no debía dejarle sacar la espada.

Interpuse el único sai que aún sostenía, pero era inútil, si lograba evitar los cortes y tajos de arriba, no podía hacer nada con los que llegaban a mis piernas, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que terminaran cortándome en tiritas. Podía sentir las puñaladas en mis costados. Me iba a morir así, hecho filete, cortado por un imbécil... No, no quería, algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que inventar... En algo tenía que pensar, no me podía morir así, no así, no ahora, no contra ese pastel, no podía ser ese el fin, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de todas las cosas por las que había pasado, venir a morir así, eso no, por las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, eso jamás pasaría ¡Jamás!

.- ¡NO!

Grité y al instante todo se detuvo. Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados y los brazos cruzados al frente en un débil intento por protegerme de las espadas, así que no me di cuenta de inmediato cuando los ataques a mí alrededor se detuvieron. Pero lo habían hecho. De a poco alcé la vista, frente a mí tenía cientos de puntas de espada, detenidas a sólo centímetros de mi cuerpo, cientos de hojas de acero suspendidas, aguardando.

.- ¿Pero qué mierda…?- Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras parpadeaba confundido.

.- Eso fue bastante impresionante.- Dijo una voz cerca de mí. Muy, pero muy cerca de mí. Como pude, me volví a ver alrededor, buscando su origen.

.- Por aquí…- Repitió la voz y esta vez pude seguirla mejor. Casi dejé caer el sai al descubrir que venía de él.

.- ¿Qué...?- Exclamé, mirándolo casi con terror.- ¿Está... está hablando?

.- Por supuesto que estoy hablando ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo?

.- Pero... pero... ¿Cómo?

.- Ay, por Dios, conserva la compostura. – Suspiró la voz que venía del sai.- Te decía que estoy impresionado.- Continuó.- Haz logrado detener la liberación prohibida del capitán. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Nadie antes había podido detener una liberación prohibida.

.- ¿Qué...? Bueno, yo... ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy hablando con el sai!

.- No sólo has bloqueado el ataque del capitán, de paso me has despertado...

.- ¿Qué...?

.- Tienes un vocabulario bastante restringido, muchacho. Para que lo sepas, soy el espíritu de esta Zanpakuto.

.- ¿Qué? Quiero decir… Olvídalo…

.- Está bien.

.- ¿Quién eres tú?

.- El espíritu de esta Zanpakuto ¿Tienes déficit atencional? Acabo de decírtelo.

De pronto, el sai comenzó a brillar intensamente y a vibrar como antes. La luz comenzó concentrarse en un punto y luego salió disparada fuera del sai en un haz brillante. El haz de luz quedó suspendido en el aire a unos metros de mí y lentamente fue adquiriendo forma. Una forma humana. Una forma humana vestida de kimono.

.- Hola.- Saludó la forma semitransparente parada frente a mí.- Mi nombre es Yan, Yan Shimoda. El original, por supuesto.

Hubiera dicho algo, pero no podía cerrar la boca.

.-

**TBC**


	13. Lo que confuso comienza

**13.- LO QUE CONFUSO COMIENZA...**

**

* * *

**

.- Cuando me mataron esos vacíos...- Comenzó el espíritu.- El alma modificada insistió en querer ayudarme, pero yo no la dejé. Cuando morí, el alma modificada pasó a ocupar mi cuerpo vacío. No sé cómo lo hizo. Tal vez fuera un acto reflejo, no lo sé...- La aparición se perdió un instante en sus pensamientos, haciendo memoria. Viéndolo parado frente a mí, era igual a Yan, sólo que más transparente...

Miré a mí alrededor: las hojas de acero de los cientos de espadas seguían detenidas esperando sobre nuestros cuerpos. Un poco más allá, el capitán nos miraba con la misma cara desquiciada de hace un rato cuando las espadas estaban a punto de convertirme en un alfiletero gigante ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus narices?

.- Está paralizado.- Explicó el fantasma.

.- ¿Ah, sí?

.- Sí. No puede moverse, al menos por un rato, lo suficiente como para que te explique lo que está pasando.

.- Por favor…

.- La Sociedad de Almas creó a las almas modificadas y luego, sin más ni más, decidió sus muertes.- Comenzó el espíritu.- No me pareció justo. No quise que esta pobre criatura muriera, por eso la conservé. Al morir y darme cuenta de que ocupaba mi cuerpo, simplemente la dejé. Parecía feliz de hacerlo. Creo que por eso lo dejé continuar con todo esto, le cedí mis poderes Shinigami y me oculté en la Zanpakuto. La única diferencia entre Shinigamis y almas modificadas, es que a ellas las armas no les obedecen, pero siendo yo mismo la Zanpakuto, no había problemas. – La figura semitransparente sonrió.- Como yo le había cedido mis poderes al alma modificada, él pudo cedértelos a ti.

Me quedé mirándolo, tratando de asumir todo eso.

.- Me parece fantástico que haya una explicación tan razonable para todo este queso, pero me hubiera gustado que no tuvieran que meterme a mí en el medio. Nada me compensará todas las molestias por las que he tenido que pasar.- Le dije, fastidiado. La figura entrecerró los ojos.

.- ¿Molestias? Yo soy el que ha tenido que estar todo este tiempo apretujado en ese maldito sai, así que no me hables de molestias.- Me respondió.- Además, de no haber sido por nosotros, esos Vacíos que se metieron en tu casa los habrían liquidado a todos.

.- No sé por qué creo que de no haber andado ustedes cerca de ahí, nada de eso habría pasado.

.- Puedes creer lo que quieras, Raphael, pero todo esto ha sido cosa del destino.

Oh, pero que manera tan barata de escurrir el bulto, pensé.

.- Francamente.- Dije.- Ya sólo quiero irme a casa, así que si terminaste con tu cuento, me gustaría deshacerme de este lunático del pelo rojo.

.- Faltaba más.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dándome la espalda.

.- En unos segundos, todo volverá al tiempo real.

.- ¿Cómo es eso?

.- He mantenido el tiempo detenido durante todo este rato, pero el efecto está por acabar. De ahí en más, dependerá de ti.

No tuve tiempo de agregar nada más, las hojas de las espadas apuntando hacia mí habían comenzado a moverse otra vez, todas en mi dirección. Sin siquiera tener que pensarlo, ya tenía ambos sais en las manos y estaba bloqueando las puntas afiladas a mí alrededor a la velocidad de la luz.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo, apenas si podía ver la sombra de mis brazos al moverse... Y eso no era todo. No estaba solo.

Tras de mí estaba la figura semitransparente, destrozando las espadas a mi espalda a una velocidad sorprendente. Peleaba a mi lado usando una espada larga, la misma espada que le había visto usar a Yan la primera vez que lo vi.

Seguimos avanzando por aquel laberinto hecho de hojas de acero, eliminándolas a nuestro paso, hasta que el camino hacia el capitán estuvo a la vista: Habíamos apartado todas las espadas que le protegían y ahora estaba solo, justo frente a nosotros, mirándonos con los ojos desorbitados, sin podérselo creer...

.- E-esa ¿Esa es tu Liberación Prohibida? ¿El espíritu del verdadero Yan es tu Liberación Prohibida? - Preguntó con voz temblorosa. Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que le calzara un golpe con el sai en medio del estomago.

Salió despedido hacía atrás y su espada, la única que quedaba, rodó por el pavimento. Ya no quedaban más espadas a nuestro alrededor. Ya no quedaba capitán, de ahí no se pararía, estaba seguro. El espíritu de Yan se dejó caer sobre su espada apoyada en el piso, resollando.

.- No pensé que los espíritus podían cansarse.- Comenté, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- Cállate.- Gruñó.

La figura semitransparente se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo del capitán extendido en el suelo, abierto de brazos y piernas como una gran cruz. El espíritu del verdadero Yan se le quedó mirando desde arriba.

.- Capitán.- Lo llamó.

El capitán se volvió a verlo, con los ojos apenas abiertos. Un hilillo de sangre le caía de la comisura de su boca.

.- Es Lord Egghelhead III, mi nombre es Lord Egghelhead III ¿Cómo es que nadie puede decirlo bien?- Dijo débilmente.

.- Quizás si no fuera tan condenadamente largo…

El capitán se volvió a verlo con angustia.

.- Lo siento...- Dijo.

El espíritu lo miró sorprendido, pero el otro no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada.

.- Debí estar ahí. Debí estar ahí cuando...

.-Shhh.- Lo hizo callar el fantasma.- No hay nada que reprocharte.

.- Pero...- Insistió el capitán. Intentó moverse, pero volvió a caer de espaldas con un quejido. Se quedó mirando boca arriba, con la mirada perdida en el cielo.- Creí que si me encargaba de vengarme de quien usurpó tu cuerpo, entonces podría perdonarme por no haberte ayudado...

.- No había nada que pudieras hacer, fue sólo el destino. Tuve mala suerte, supongo.- La figura suspiró largamente, se inclinó y puso una mano en el hombro del capitán dándole una palmadita.

El capitán pareció soltar el aire que tenía acumulado en una sola exhalación, cerrando los ojos. Parecía aliviado...

.-Ese muchacho...- Siguió el espíritu del verdadero Yan, señalando con la cabeza hacia el gusano tirado en el suelo.- Ese muchacho no tiene la culpa. Todo este tiempo sólo ha querido hacer las cosas bien. En parte estuve feliz de que lo hiciera, me preocupaba que nadie se fuera a hacer cargo de mis deberes ahora que ya no estaba. Pero él lo hizo todo muy bien.- El capitán abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, con la mirada todavía pegada en el aire frente a sí.

.- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? - Preguntó seriamente.

.- Déjalo continuar.

.- Pero...

.- Sólo diles que todo ha sido un error, que no he muerto. No notarán la diferencia.

.- ¿Estás seguro?

.- Absolutamente. Tómalo como un último deseo.

El capitán guardó silencio. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

.- Está bien.- Dijo al fin.- Pero se quedará en mi escuadrón. Y aprenderá un poco de disciplina.

El espíritu sonrió y de inmediato se puso de pie.

.- Gracias, capitán.- Murmuró. El capitán sólo asintió, luego el espíritu del verdadero Yan se volvió hacía mí.

.- Creo que debemos curarle las heridas al capitán.- Me dijo. Me crucé de brazos.

.- Estás loco. Yo mismo estoy todo maltratado. Que se cure él mismo, después de todo, toda esta salsa ha sido culpa suya.

.- ¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan insensible? - Me preguntó, molesto.

.- Fácil. Muevo los labios y ¡pop! Salen las palabras.

Sin decirme nada más, la figura se volvió hacia el muchacho tirado en el suelo. Con la punta del pie lo movió un poco.

.- ¿Hasta que horas piensas quedarte ahí descansando?- Le preguntó.

El chico abrió un sólo ojo y miró a su alrededor. Quedó boquiabierto al ver a quien tenía ante sí.

.- ¡Amo! - Casi gritó, incorporando la mitad del cuerpo afirmándose sobre los codos para verle mejor.

.- Menos amo y más trabajo ¡Vamos! En pie...

.- Pero es que yo...- Comenzó el gusano, pero luego se dio una mirada a sí mismo.

Desde luego, toda su ropa estaba cubierta por grandes manchones de sangre, pero, sus heridas... Sus heridas ya no estaban. El muchacho se pasó las manos por el pecho y los costados, sin encontrar nada. Se volvió a ver al espíritu, perplejo. Éste lanzó una carcajada.

.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuál es tu habilidad especial como alma modificada? - Preguntó. El pobre chico le miró sin comprender.- Tienes una extraordinaria habilidad para recuperarte de las heridas más graves y sanar a los demás. Bastante conveniente ¿No? Ahora que estás bien, tal vez podrías encargarte de nuestro pobre capitán y de este chico. Y a propósito de él…

El espíritu se volvió a verme con curiosidad.

.- Es increíble la cantidad de poder espiritual que tienes.- Dijo.- Es una pena tener que desperdiciar eso, si te interesa tal vez podríamos…

.- No. Déjalo, está bien así, te aseguro que no me interesa.

Lo que fuera, si tenía que algo ver con cualquier cosa remotamente cercana a todo lo que había vivido esas últimas semanas, entonces era un no rotundo. Por mí había sido suficiente, gracias.

.- Vale, vale. Pero… Quién sabe, quizás en el futuro…

El espíritu se me quedó mirando con una expresión extraña, pero no volvió a decir nada más hasta que el gusano acabó de parchar al capitán.

Después de que el muchacho terminó de atender mis heridas, llamé a mi otro yo para que viniera de inmediato, algo me decía que mis días de Shinigami estaban llegando a su fin, gracias a Dios. No veía la hora de quitarme ese ridículo kimono.

Al finalizar, el muchacho se volvió hacia la figura del verdadero Yan Shimoda y se arrojó de rodillas a sus pies.

.- Por favor, amo ¡Perdóneme!- Comenzó.- Yo sólo quería...

.- Sí, sí, sí. – Le interrumpí.- Él ya te ha perdonado todo y ahora va a decirte lo bien que lo has hecho y lo orgulloso que se siente de ti ¿No es verdad? – Me volví a preguntarle al espíritu, pero él sólo me miró perplejo.- Saltémonos la parte en que este payaso semitransparente te dice que te ha elegido para continuar con su labor para que podamos irnos a casa de una vez.

El gusano se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta, luego se volvió hacia el espíritu con una mirada expectante.

.- Bien.- Dijo el espíritu.- Yo lo habría dicho de un modo más solemne, pero sí, este simio verde tiene razón.

.- ¡Ey!

.- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad puedo seguir siendo Shinigami? ¿De verdad?

El espíritu asintió.

.- Haz lo mismo que hizo Raphael la primera vez.- Le dijo. Casi de inmediato, la figura comenzó a resplandecer hasta convertirse de nuevo en el haz de luz sin forma. En esa forma, volvió a volar hasta uno de mis sais y se introdujo en él.

Antes de que la hoja dejase de brillar, una voz salió de su interior.

.- ¿Raphael?- Llamó. Me volví a ver de mala gana.

.- ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

.- Gracias...

No me esperaba eso. Iba a responder, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera podido decir estaría demás. Le extendí los dos sais al gusano.

.- Ya lo escuchaste.- Le dije.- Debes hacer lo que yo hice la primera vez.

El chico me miró con los ojos como platos y luego miró los sais. Los recibió con manos temblorosas, se les quedó mirando como hipnotizado por un buen rato, hasta que me vi obligado a sacarlo de su ensueño.

.- Hazlo de una vez. – Apuré.

El gusano levantó ambos sais y aplicó la punta de las hojas a su pecho, tomó aire y, de un solo golpe, las hundió profundamente…

.-

TBC


	14. Un simple gracias

**14.- UN SIMPLE GRACIAS**

**

* * *

**

Hoy vi un fantasma.

Les dije a mis hermanos que estaba esta mujer observándonos desde la calle y se echaron a reír y se burlaron de mí todo el camino, porque, según ellos, ahí no había absolutamente nada.

Claro, ellos no pudieron verla, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahí estaba. Todavía me cuesta diferenciarlos de los vivos, así que este tipo de cosas va a seguir pasándome. He quedado con graves secuelas y nadie va a indemnizarme por esto ¿Y que he ganado al final del día con todos estos contratiempos? Pues no mucho la verdad.

.- ¿Dónde irás ahora?- Le pregunté al gusano.

.- Dónde el escuadrón me necesite.- Me dijo con orgullo.

A pesar de que aún creo que es un molestoso gusano, me sentí feliz por él.

.- ¿Y seguirás usando el nombre? – Pregunté. El chico se encogió de hombros.

.- No. Eso es sólo para guardar las apariencias. El verdadero Yan Shimoda murió, era un gran hombre, pero yo no soy él, aún cuando nadie más pueda saberlo.- Me dijo algo triste.

.- ¿Y entonces quién eres?

El chico se volvió a mirarme con una sonrisa.

.- Puedes llamarme Gusano por ahora.

Me eché a reír.

De eso habían sido varios días ya, de a poco mi vida volvía a su rutina anterior. No diré que extraño el andar por ahí metiéndome con cosas que escasamente comprendo, como fantasmas, espíritus, demonios, Vacíos, pero tampoco negaré que fue al menos… interesante. Aunque definitivamente no es lo mío, así que me alegra haber dejado todo eso atrás.

Por lo pronto, ahí estaba yo, en la tienda de Abril otra vez, enfrascado en mis pensamientos y obligado a acarrear cajas pesadas, una vez más. Encontré algunas cosas que el Gusano había dejado atrás, entre ellas, un objeto envuelto en una hoja de papel. Lo desenvolví y descubrí un estuche de caramelos con cabeza de conejo en el dispensador. El papel era una nota: "Gracias por todo. Aquí te dejó estos como recuerdo… Quizás algún día vuelvas a necesitarlos"

.- Esperamos que ese día no llegue nunca...- Dije para mis adentros, convirtiendo la nota de papel en una bolita. Al menos había dado las gracias.

Pensaba en eso cuando me sobresaltaron los gritos alterados de Abril. Corrí a su encuentro imaginando desde ya las peores cosas del universo.

.- ¿Quién demonios la tomó? ¿Quién? - Gritaba a los cuatro vientos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que yo estaba parado ahí en la habitación y se puso roja como tomate. Entendí de inmediato la situación al ver el desastre en los cajones de la ropa.

.- ¿Tú ropa interior desapareció? - Pregunté casi sin pensar.

.- ¡Sí!

.- ¿Toda ella?

.- ¡Si! Cómo puede ser, qué… Un momento ¿Cómo sabes tú?

Me largué a reír, me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Seguro Abril no me iba a creer cuando le dijera qué creía yo que había pasado con su ropa.

**Fin**


End file.
